I Did It My Way
by EvilSloth
Summary: Jasper is living the aftermath of Bella's 18th Birthday. While she is going through her own hell Jasper is trying to get his life together after being abandoned himself.
1. Chapter 1 The End

SM owns stuff, i dont.

* * *

"_**I am a frayed and nibbled survivor in a fallen world, and I am getting along. I am aging and eaten and have done my share of eating too. I am not washed and beautiful, in control of a shining world in which everything fits, but instead am wondering awed about on a splintered wreck I've come to care for, whose gnawed trees breathe a delicate air, whose bloodied and scarred creatures are my dearest companions, and whose beauty bats and shines not in its imperfections but overwhelmingly in spite of them..."**_

**- Annie Dillard**

**JP****OV**

I sat there seething. I felt a metaphorical bucket of shit rain down on me yet again. Maybe Emmett was right and I am Emo. God help me, I'll toss my own arse in the fire if I start writing poetry containing Nihilistic views. I had run far enough away to avoid the smell of her blood and the tsunami of emotions that added to my current vacation into insanity.

Step one, get my shit together. I'm a fucking soldier, I'm meant to be self disciplined. I've followed my orders like the good little vamp I am and I still fuck up. First I lost my family to the Civil War, then I lost my humanity to Maria and finally my balls to Alice and the Cullens. I don't know who the fuck I am anymore, but whoever Jasper is I don't fucking like him.

I just lost my shit over the poster child to kindness. Bella doesn't just attract danger, she courts Murphy's Law . Things hadn't been going too badly. Sure Bella was irritated with the attention she was getting and would have preferred we didn't spend any money on her, but she is so damn nice. I had been looking forward to her 18th Birthday thinking I had the perfect gift for her, one she'd appreciate more than some trinket. I was even able to keep it secret from Alice and Edward. I got Jenks to arrange it, knowing Alice wouldn't bother looking into his future and I managed to keep my mind on other things.

Three weeks ago I got in touch with Jenks with $10,000 to be donated to various literacy charities in the Seattle area. Bella was always selfless and her love of books had always been something I'd wanted to chat with her about. It was frustrating to say the least that I couldn't control myself enough to befriend the girl. She probably thought I hated her or had been offended by her, but it really had more to do with the inability to find a muzzle for me.

I still had the paperwork for the donations in my pocket, I'd been hoping to give them to her as she left. I didn't want to cause a scene, just give her something to show I care despite my aloofness towards her. I could feel her guilt every time she walked in the room, she obviously thought her presence caused me some discomfort. I was trying to cut through the martyrdom bullshit, I needed to show her she couldn't possibly upset me if she tried. This attitude had been the one thing that really irritated me about her, all that fucking self blame. It was almost narcissistic the things she took responsibility for, I'm surprised she didn't blame herself for the weather.

However, here I am. Sitting on my arse like a useless growth trying to get my head around everything. The paper cut tore the little self control I possessed. Everything was going to change. In the matter of seconds I destroyed the trust I had built over the decades. There was no way in hell Alice would keep me now, not unless she could find a trolley and restraints like in the movie the Silence of the Lambs. Ironic really, I can picture Carlisle and Esme introducing me to friends "oh don't mind him, he's the resident monster." or "Eat your veggies kids or you'll end up like him". I snorted.

I heard Emmett approach "is this a private pity party or can anyone join?"

"Sorry Em, is Bella ok?"

"She'll be ok, its Ed you've got to worry about"

"He didn't hurt her, did he? I'm still fuzzy on the details"

"he threw her into a table, which incidentally is when you lost your mind, she needed stiches but is ok otherwise. I have to warn you, Ed's an empaths worst nightmare at the moment, it also doesn't help that the empath tried to use his mate as a chew toy".

"oh fuck" I whimpered. A toughened Major, and I sit here fucking whimpering. This was screwed up, what the fuck do I do now? Alice approached and Emmett went back to the family.

"Allice, I'm so sorry"

"Jazz, I cant do this anymore. I think you should go to Peter and Charlotte"

"Please, please I can't do this without you. I don't want to hurt anyone Alice. I'm so sorry I went for Bella, I care about her. I really don't want to lose anyone". Definitely not my proudest moment. I know I was delaying the inevitable, but I was drowning. I couldn't handle this. "I cant deal with this anymore Jazz, I'm sorry. I need you to leave, I've contacted Peter. He's expecting you"

"I don't want to give up being vegetarian Alice, if I go there I'm more likely to slip"

"I'm sorry Jasper, that isn't my problem anymore. I'll have Jenks send the divorce papers to Peter's."

"Oh fuck, no, please Alice" I was just about ready to vomit. "Bye Jazz".

* * *

It had been a month since Alice left. I'd sat in that clearing for 4 days until Peter came to fetch me. It was times like that I envied humans. Shit is easier to deal with when you had the option of an altered state of consciousness. Sleep, alcohol, hell even death. None of those fucking options were available for me anymore.

I had been running on instinct during my time in the field. Autopilot I guess you'd call it. When Peter arrived he did what he could to transport me. He knew I'd beat the shit out of him if he carried me so he took the military approach. "Major!" I arose. I knew it wasn't a direct order, but I was slipping back into a comfortable role. One where I wasn't required to think. I would always be the superior officer and Peter used that to his advantage.

He got me to their property in Montana. I didn't speak a word, I didn't need to. He had spoken to _her_ so I didn't need to do shit. I was already well fed, I'd killed everything and anything in a one mile radius of the field.

Peter and Charlotte were well acquainted with me in this state, I'd been the same after I had left Maria. Again, they'd be there for me and helped me rejoin the land of the living (dead). Slowly I came out of my mental barricade. I was able to discuss what happened. I knew they wouldn't judge, but I still felt the need for someone to kick my arse. Peter refused to spar with me, knowing I was still too close to my military mode and likely to tear him a new arsehole.

Thankfully, recovering this time was easier. I'd been well acquainted with upheaval and was able to short cut a lot of shit. The recovery process would be the same as when I left Maria. This was still going to be difficult for me to come to grips with, Vampires didn't handle change well, how could we when time ceased to matter? There was no way to rest our mind, therefore no way to see problems "in the light of a new day". We had perfect memory, so how could our feelings change when we remember everything within our own context and experience perfectly? We suffer from strong emotions and overactive minds and there is no off switch.

My mind whirled through the key events of my life. Unfortunately, the bad experiences always override the good experiences. Generally, this means I'm fucked. I was looking for perspective. True, I had done a lot worse in my past, but I had never had as much to lose. I tried to compare the guilt I felt for this situation over the guilt of my past, but my guilt for Bella was compounded with my past guilt. Clearly, the past wasn't going to help.

This whole fuck up was because of my bloodlust. The only way to stop this shit from happening again would be to try and get control. I've been working on my bloodlust with the help of Peter and Charlotte. When they return from hunting the local crooks they carry the bloodied clothes of their victims. I've lost control a few times, leaving Peter with a few fresh bite marks, but this will work. It has to.

Bella never left my thoughts the entire time. I'm hoping that when I am better psychologically I would be able to send my apologies. Whether she'll accept them is another matter, however I have to do something. I've been enough of a lump as it is. I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself, at least she has the support of the family. They had abandoned me.

I would always be thankful for Peter and Char, they were the closest thing to true family I had. With them I never feel like a dog who has made a mess on the carpet. However, despite being a weak link I still I miss the Cullens, I wish I could make amends.

Its 6am and time to test my control. I put my book down and headed to meet Peter and Char, this time the blood soaked clothes are still wet. I stand my ground as they approach, locking my joints so I don't succumb. I take deep breaths, Peter pauses 100 feet away until I get used to it, then decreases the distance slowly. It's a long process, but effective long term, I hope.

Today is the first day I don't try to attack Peter for the blood soaked shirt. Sneaky fucker even held it within an inch of my nose, but I kept my self in check. About fucking time! I felt like some weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I had a long way to go but it was a great first step.

With the first milestone out of the way Peter set about step two, aversion therapy. He kept fresh human blood tightly sealed, but arranged that there would be an electric current on the outside of the container. If I went for the blood I was toasted and received a shit eating grin from Peter.

In celebration of this headway to a less neutered, more controlled Jasper I was taken to buy clothes. Normally this chore would cause me hours of discomfort and humiliation with a small pixie. Thank god Alice wasn't going to interfere anymore, she could be like a terrier with poor bladder control when it came to shopping. I was looking forward to getting back to basics.

We went to the local town and I was almost giddy as I put on my first pair of jeans in decades. Peter felt my euphoria and needed to add "if you're a good little Major you can even pick out your own underwear"

"wont need it, what I have is going on the bonfire with the rest of the clothes".

I felt closer to being at peace, even in the Mall crowd. The blood didn't bother me as much as it had at the Cullens. Peter and Charlotte had recently fed and their bloodlust as human drinkers wasn't as crippling to me as the bloodlust from a large coven of vegetarian Vampires.

Peter had an idea, tonight we were going to have a bonfire to dispose of Jasper Hale's beige existence and beige clothing. Once again I would become Major Jasper Fucking Whitlock. I had received all the new identification today when Jenks had sent the divorce papers.

Returning home we immediately arranged the clothing bonfire. With each item added to the pyre a new sense of relief was reached. Charlotte had particular fun throwing the underwear on the fire, even sneaking a few pairs of Peter's into it. Peter, being the smart arse he is, ran off giggling. He returned a few seconds later, holding the ingredients for smores.

I was still heartbroken from how Alice and the Cullens left me but, I was able to find small comfort in returning to the things I enjoy. It was a relief to think for myself and I noticed that life wasn't that much of a struggle as I thought it had been. I was no longer trying to be something I'm not. I was no longer Maria's monster and I wasn't the uptight black sheep of the Cullen family. For the first time since my change I felt closer to the human Jasper.

Finally, I had my emotions under control enough to tackle what had happened at Bella's 18th. I wrote to her, hoping it would get past Edward's censorship and she would be able to forgive me in the future. Whether she would respond to my letter would another matter entirely.


	2. Chapter 2 Intermission

**You dudes rock :D here's another chapter for your awesomeness! As usual i dont own diddly. Theres a lot of changing between POV, sorry.**

* * *

BPOV

Charlie knocked on my bedroom door, I'd been lying awake for a few hours. It was part of my normal sad routine. Go to bed, wake up screaming, pretend to fall asleep again, pretend I've moved on. Life was a blur, occasionally I'd get the stabbing pains reminding me of my old family, but on the whole I was existing. I had no idea what month it was, and didn't care either way.

I pretended to wake up and he handed me a letter. It had come from a lawyer in Seattle, Charlie raised an eyebrow probably wondering what I'd done to gain the attention of a lawyer. I rolled my eyes and he left. We'd become accomplished in silent communication, not that we were particularly verbose to begin with, it was just easier. Charlie was scared to talk to me, not knowing what would set me off, and I just couldn't bother with the effort.

In the lawyer's envelope was a plain sealed envelope with an address for J. Whitlock on the back. It was the letter inside was what finally woke me from my depressed stupor:

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to convey my sincerest apologies for the loss of my control on your birthday. There is no excuse for my behaviour, I ruined what should have been a celebration and nearly hurt you. I am working on my control more than ever, coming so close to hurting someone I care about was a wake up call. _

_I understand if you do not wish to hear from me again, but have included my address should you wish to contact me. Please find enclosed a belated gift I wished to give you for your birthday. I hope yourself and the Cullens are well._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Jasper_

I had to read through several times in order to comprehend what he was saying. He was meant to be with the Cullens, wasn't he? I was completely touched by his letter and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the gift. A lot of his letter left me confused, I had told Alice I never blamed Jasper. I immediately wrote back, maybe I could keep some contact with them? Maybe I wasn't just a distraction to all of them. I had never expected to hear from any of them, let alone Jasper.

_Dear Jasper,_

_If you're going to apologise for my birthday when I must beg forgiveness for the paper cut. Thank you for your letter it, meant a lot to me. I hope that we can keep in contact, please, I've missed you all so much._

_I wish you luck with your training, I know you can do it. Please don't blame yourself for what happened. Accidents happen. I understand that the unanticipated blood loss must has exhausted your control on top of feeling the rest of the Cullen's emotions. _

_Thank you also for the gift, it was very generous and thoughtful. How have you been keeping? I was a bit confused when you said you hope the Cullens are well, I'm afraid I wouldn't know._

_Best wishes,_

_Bella_

Well, hopefully I had at least one friend. I was slightly ashamed for how desperately I needed to hear from them. I couldn't help but wonder why Alice hadn't sent a message as well, I thought at least Esme would care enough to contact me.

With that thought I left to post the letter. I had the first genuine smile on my face since my birthday. Hopefully, I could get a response.

**JPOV**

Peter had been walking around with his trademark self-satisfied grin. He knew something of course, but he wouldn't tell me anything. Clearly, once the mail arrived I knew immediately what had given him that look.

Reading Bella's letter I couldn't help the snort. True to form she forgave me, wanting to befriend the vampire who went for a nibble on her birthday. Fucking. Death. Wish. Still, I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, if she wanted to be pen pals then I was definitely willing. I wasn't doing this to get back with the Cullens, I was going to do this because she was a genuinely nice person. A rarity in today's world.

I wondered how she was able to keep the letter from Edward's attention. I was sure he would have had an aneurism if he found the letter. Perhaps going through the lawyer had helped her. I would try using the stationary of different companies if it helped us communicate.

I didn't understand why she wouldn't know about the Cullens, maybe Edward sent them away keeping her for himself. He never did like to share her, that was for sure. I couldn't help but feel smug at her gracious acceptance of the donation on her behalf. Shame I didn't have anyone to gloat to.

Writing back to her I included other contact details. I didn't really want to wait another two weeks for a reply.

**BPOV**

Another letter arrived, this time in a different company envelope. The company logo was indicative of a taxidermist. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Charlie's face when he handed it to me, I definitely got more than a raised eyebrow. I wondered why Jasper had chosen it, probably as an inside joke.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm only too happy to stay in contact. I know we didn't talk much before, but at least this way we can get to know each other without bloodshed. _

_Please excuse the stationary, I was not sure if Edward is aware of our correspondence. Honestly, I was expecting him to intercept the first letter and come after me for contacting you. I thought using official company stationary it would be easier to hide._

_I'm glad you enjoyed the gift, I was wary to include it in the letter in case it would anger you further. Thank you for your understanding and forgiveness, I hope that we can keep in contact even if ties are severed between myself and the family. I was confused by your last letter, aren't you still in contact with them?_

_In order to make correspondence easier, and stop me breaking into the taxidermist for their stationary, I have included my other contact details. _

_~ Jasper_

WHAT?

**JPOV**

My new daily routine of checking my email, phone, skype and messenger was finally fruitful. I was fidgeting like a child on a sugar high.

_From: _

_To: _

_Hi Jas,_

_What do you mean you severed ties? When did this happen? Where are you now?_

_I haven't spoken to anyone since three days after the party, they left me._

_~Bella_

_From: _

_To: _

_Hello Bella,_

_On the night of your party, after Emmett and Rose got me outside, I had to get away. I ran about 20 miles away to a clearing so I could hunt. I was there for four days and was told by Alice that I was not welcome back in the family._

_I thought they were with you? Are they all gone? I don't understand._

_I'm currently living with my friends Peter and Charlotte, I was with them before the Cullens. I've just signed into messenger if you're online, otherwise would it be ok to call your home phone?_

_~ Jas_

Ten minutes later my phone rang. I knew it would be Bella. After initial greetings we discussed what happened the days following the party. Peter rushed in at the sound of my growling, rather surprised I was talking with Bella. He pulled Charlotte into the room and grabbed two stools which he and Char used to watch me eagerly. Peter always did enjoy the Cullen's soap opera.

Bella cautiously explained the stupidity that had occurred in the aftermath of the party. After hearing vague details of how Edward had treated her I would be making sure he would remain a virgin until the end of days. I was already aware he was clueless on how to treat a lady, but his incompetent bumbling had endangered Bella. As far as I was concerned this carried the sentence of castration and cremation. I would be performing testicular euthanasia on him, not that it would make much difference, he had always acted like a eunuch.

I couldn't get past the fact that he had left her in the forest and that none of my family had said good bye or stayed behind incase she needed help. The experience with the Nomad's had given me some perspective on what kind of trouble could find Bella, especially with two of the Nomadic coven members running around. I was unable to speak through the rage, Peter held his hand out for the phone.

"Hi Bella, Peter here. The Major just needs sometime to reconcile the way he's going to castrate his brother"

"Hi Peter, sorry I tried to delicately explain what happened, but it doesn't look like it worked" I couldn't help it, I yelled "there's fucking more? Are you shitting me?"

"Major, quiet down! Let Bella speak" This time it was Char who had intervened. I took a deep breath out of habit and focused on the emotional soup around me.

"Sorry Bella, its Jasper again. I'm calm now. I'm just angry they did this to you, you didn't deserve them leaving you so abruptly. Last time I checked that shit head loved you, I cant believe this is how he treats the one he loves"

"Jazz, he didn't love me, he said so himself. He said he needed to find another distraction. Its ok though, it could have been worse"

"Honey, do you mind if I call you back, there's some trees that need rearranging, maybe even a few rocks" I was barely keeping it together. I needed to kill something. "No problem Jazz. Speak to you later"

"Bye Bella". As soon as the line disconnected I roared and sped out the house.

Peter found me 6 hours later at the bottom of a 15 foot hole. "She's suffered enough Major, you're the only one who can protect her…with us of course".

"I have to be there for her, I cant believe them. Those arseholes. I cant blame them for cutting ties with me, hell I'll send them a fruit basket in thanks, but Bella? She doesn't deserve that. She's a victim to their stupidity. I cant believe that twerp played on her insecurities". Peter agreed that Bella would need our assistance. I was finally able to calm down, we planned to head to Forks. The three of us would be there in a week. We were looking into accommodation in the area. Char and Peter would hunt tonight and we would make the house ready for the possibility of a long absence.

I couldn't set foot into the Cullen mansion. The idea made me sick, everything about them was a pretence. Fake family, fake love, fake humanity, fake compassion. Fuck. The whole situation had been handled badly, there were a lot of loose ends. Both the humanity they valued and the Vampiric laws they lived with were thrown out the window. They had left a human who held first hand knowledge of our existence unsupervised and unchanged. Furthermore, they had left members of the family behind, their mates included. Bella had proven herself trustworthy time and time again, but the risk would always be there. If the Volturi encountered anyone in the Cullen or Denali covens they could be made aware of Bella's situation. This could lead to the extermination of the entire coven. One touch from Aro could screw us all.

**BPOV**

I started to hyperventilate when I got off the phone. I was exhausted for trying to tactfully go through what occurred after the party. I felt guilty, Jasper hadn't even been able to get to his part of the story. Exhausted, I decided it would be best to take the tranquilisers I'd been prescribed and sleep for a bit. I kept the phone near me, knowing it would wake me when he called me back. Hopefully I hadn't scared him off.

I slept lightly, zoning in and out of consciousness until he called again. It was 9 pm, 7 hours rest. I mumbled into the receiver. "Oh shit, sorry Bella honey, I didn't mean to wake you"

"Jasper its fine, I was asleep since your last call, I had nothing better to do"

"Ok, are you ok?

"Jas I'm fine, really. How are you? I'm sorry about before"

"I'm ok now, and for the love of god Isabella, stop apologising."

"Sorr….shit… damn" I heard his chuckle at the end of the line, it appeared I didn't know how to start a conversation without apologising first. "Lets move on with the conversation shall we Bella?"

"Smart arse Vampire" I mumbled into the phone, immediately I heard three sets of laughter. "Are Peter and Charlotte there too?" a chorus of greetings answered me. "Bella, would it be ok if we visited Forks?"

"Of course! When will you be here?"

"A week, I'll be coming with Peter and Char, they're traditional vampires but they wont hurt you. They've been helping me with my control"

"No problem, cant wait to meet them"

"Bella, I promise you wont see a repeat of what happened on your birthday-" Oh hell no, I was not going to have any self loathing nonsense "Jasper! Bad Jasper! No doubting yourself. I trust you and I don't want to hear about the party, ok?"

"Sorry Bella-"

"No apologising either mister!"

"Ok" I could hear Peter and Charlotte in the background laughing, there was a scuffle and Peter had the phone "I like you already, not many people can put the Major in his place"

"Thanks Petey, why do you call him Major"

"Well munchkin, that's his story to tell." After another scuffle Jasper was back "I'll tell you about it when we get there".

We said our goodbyes and I went back to sleep. Charlie checked on me before heading to bed. It was a school day tomorrow and I might actually be able to get a reasonable amount of rest.


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends & Old Brothers

**SM owns all the character, as usual. **

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you! The reviews I've received have been amazing and greatly appreciated :D**

**This chapter is a little bit sappy at times and jumps around a little between POVs. I'm going to stick to Jasper and Bella POV for the entire story in the hopes of maintaining some consistancy. This chapter was fiddly to write, but builds the relationship for the next few chapters where some shit hits the fan. **

**I'm aiming on updating the story every one to two days. ****JPOV**

* * *

Bella and I spoke on a daily basis, with Peter and Char adding their own little commentary. We were falling into an easy friendship. She was peeved as hell about Alice giving up on me, but I pointed out that most marriages don't last as long as ours had and ultimately I was recovering. I wasn't full of fuzzy happy feelings but I was doing ok.

After cancelling the utilities and preparing the house the three of us hit the road to Forks. We would be arriving by nightfall. We went via Seattle so Peter and Char could hunt before heading to our hotel in Port Angeles. While they unloaded the car I went to grab some dinner.

It was 7pm on Friday night, I wondered if we could risk a meeting with Bella. We called ahead "Hey Munchkin" Peter had taken to calling her that after she adamantly called him Petey, the name stuck. "Hi Jasper"

"Can you handle some visitors tonight"

"Sure, my Dad already knows you're here. I told him you located your biological brother and had been staying with them when everything happened. He believed you sent a belated birthday card and that's how we kept in contact"

"Good thinking. Would it be ok for us to take you out for dinner? There's a lot to discuss, we can meet you at your place?"

"Sure, I'll get ready". Char and Peter grabbed the contact lenses to hide their red irises and we headed over to the Swan residence.

**BPOV**

I was happy, I was nervous and I was driving Charlie up the wall.

He thankfully brought the story I had concocted for Jasper and I getting reacquainted. It was surprising I was able to lie so convincingly. I was sitting next to Charlie whilst he watched the game when I heard the knock on the door. I jumped up and sprinted flinging the door open dramatically. I could hear Charlie and the vamps laughing at me. "What? I missed you guys". Jasper and who assumed to be Peter and Charlotte greeted me with hugs and Charlie shook their hands while Jasper apologised profusely for Edwards behaviour.

I managed to herd them out of the house before Charlie could interrogate them. As soon as we were out the door I kicked Jasper in the shin, knowing it wouldn't really hurt him "no more apologising Jasper, _he_ made his own decisions"

"Fine! I'll stop! Damn angry munchkin" I rolled my eyes at him as we headed for the warmth of the car. Jazz sat in the back with me while Peter and Char were up front. "Are you sure you're ok?" I answered Jasper's question with a glare. "Bella you look like you could use a good meal and a decent night's sleep"

"I'm trying Jazz, I really am. I haven't exactly been able to talk to anyone about what happened"

"I know. Seriously though we wont be leaving anytime soon. I promise"

"Thanks Jazz".

We went to the local Pizza place and picked up something for me to eat at the hotel. I was surprised when we got there, the room was so normal. "I'm not like the Cullens, Bella. I was a soldier whilst human and at the beginning of this life. I don't like to waste money on the penthouse suite"

"Thank god, its intimidating being surrounded by all that crap."

"I completely understand" Jasper seemed to be giddy and proud of himself "I'm happy to say my whole outfit cost $50, and I burned everything beige in my wardrobe" Charlotte pitched in at that point "he burned his underwear too" I blushed while the others chuckled. Of course Peter, being Peter had to add "we'll he just got his balls back, they're allowed a little freedom". Jasper was shaking his head chuckling while I tried to escape the mental imagery "this is not how I pictured my evening guys… I didn't expect it to begin with a detailed discussion of Jasper's junk". Peter nearly deafened me with his laugh.

We headed into Jasper's suite for the evening. I was oddly relaxed around the two human drinkers, they were friendly and seemed to accept me easily. It was strange seeing Jasper so laid back, the three of them fit in well together. They spoke about their past in detail. The Southern Army, Maria, Newborns and slaughter.

The three of them had maintained a stoic mask throughout the telling, if it had not have been for Jasper radiating shame, guilt and sorrow I would have thought them to be completely detached. I wanted to reassure them, but I'd learned from experience not to make sudden moves towards people who may have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, especially whilst they're retelling their history.

I had made that mistake with one of Renee's boyfriends. He had just come back from Afghanistan and showed me the pleasant photos he had taken of his fallen comrades. I had made the mistake of patting him on the shoulder in a supportive gesture before he had me in a headlock without realising. I was sure as hell not going to risk it with Vampires and bloodlust. I kept my emotions in check, sympathy and compassion. As I heard about how they broke out and changed their lives I felt a huge wave of pride and knew it would reach Jasper.

Still and silent, the vampires waited for my reaction. "Jasper you know what I'm feeling. You should be able to see that while what happened in your past was atrocious there was no other way. You made it out and all of you changed your lives for the better". The tension left the room.

I felt like I was running Vampire Group Therapy. This was a similar conversation to the one I had previously experienced with Renee and her ex boyfriend. I told them about my mother's ex how it had affected him after returning home. Jasper had been spoken to by Carlisle about getting support but felt forced into it. There was a noticeable difference in Jasper's demeanour now that he was away from the Cullens. He wasn't hiding behind his blood lust or the lack of support from the Cullens.

We made plans for the next day and Charlotte took me home while Jazz and Peter played videogames.

"I'm so glad you're able to accept us, many of our own kind act harshly towards us because of our past. As Jasper showed you we have a lot of very visible scars and people react before talking".

"Char no one can understand that unless they've been through it, I would still like to be your friend". Char gave me a hug and said good night to Charlie and I.

**JPOV**

"How did a wanker like Edward ever get a girl like Bella? She's too nice for her own good" Peter shook his head. "You just answered your own question Peter". He had known she was a special person, but seeing first hand her compassion for creatures designed to slaughter her kind blew his mind. "She gives Carlisle a run for his money in the compassion stakes. Hell, she makes him look like a pompous old fart." I couldn't help but agree with Peter on that one.

My view on the Cullens had changed after speaking with Bella , I had held them on a pedestal for their humanity. Clearly, their version of humanity is over rated if leaving family members is acceptable. "You've met Edward, Peter. He's the epitome of self loathing. I don't mean to put Bella down when I say this, but she was suckered by it".

"I think we should put a stop to that Major. She's a survivor , she's got some real strength in her but she's been down trodden. I say we help her with the martyrdom complex she's harbouring."

"Fuck, yes. it's the one thing that really gets on my tits. She's the type to risk her life before she puts us in danger and that's got to fucking stop". I'd never recovered from the shock of her sneaking away from us to face James.

At that point Char returned from dropping off Bella. Her emotions were haywire and she would occasionally sob. She tried to sneak past us into her room to compose herself. Peter grinned "Char's a tough old girl, its good she made a friend" I nodded, I'd always felt a pang of loneliness when she would see me and Peter together. She didn't have any friends in the same gender and felt she was missing something. Alice had never really taken to her, there had been a lot of awkward silences when the four of us got together.

Peter left to retrieve his mate and dragged her back to the room. "We'll be staying here a while babe, so you can hang out with Bella any time you like" Peter kissed her forehead, wrapt that his wife was happy. "Unfortunately, if we stay in the area a change of diet may be required. You know our treaty with the Quileute's."

"Fuck, cant say I'm too please with that shit but if it helps us keep Bella then I'll do it" I could feel Charlotte's emphatic agreement with her husband. "Welcome to the family Bella" I mumbled under my breath..

After an uncomfortable silence Charlotte spoke again. "If she wants to be changed, can we do it?"

"We'll work something out. I never could understand why Eddie didn't want to change her"

"it'd give him an excuse to use his balls for their intended use" Peter deadpanned. I had never agreed with Edwards soulless monster theory. Peter, Charlotte and I had encountered the kindest and the most evil creatures in the world, we'd faced soulless monstered face to face.

We may have done a lot of damage but we knew we had souls, and we knew where they were headed. There was no way Bella would be damned and if she was, at least she'd have company. I could picture the four of us in the fires of hell, Peter with his bag of marshmallows and shit eating grin. I chuckled, earning some interesting looks.

"What if she wants to return to the Cullens?" Charlotte was concerned "I don't want to hold her back, but they don't deserve to be around her if they mistreat her". They were aware of how the Cullens had treated her. "Mistreat? Those fuckers used her. She was a possession for Edward, a living doll for Alice and a toy Carlisle and Esme used to play house" Peter fumed. Emmett had laughed at her clumsiness but genuinely cared for her. Rosalie had been a cow to her but she at least saw Bella as a person not a play thing. I had never got to know her, I'd really wanted to but didn't have enough control.

Well, I'm not the fucking weak one now, and neither will Bella be when we're done with her. She always felt worthless in our presence, that was going to fucking change. Peter could tell I was plotting something regarding Bella and added "we can rebuild her, we can make her stronger". I rolled my eyes at his wankery.

**BPOV**

"Hi dad"

"Hi Bells, those kids seem really nice. Did you have a nice time?" He wandered into the kitchen to grab a beer before returning to the game. "Yeah, it was good to talk to them. Charlotte is lovely, we all sat around eating Pizza and catching up". I could see the relief in Charlie's eyes. He was cautious, but anything that stopped me looking like a zombie was good. I sat up with him to watch the game. He was surprised, but gave me a crinkly grin. I was apprehensive to go to my room. Being alone would probably cause the hole in my heart to flare.

I sat next to Dad, I felt bad that we hadn't done more together. I think part of my malfunction was loneliness. True, I was heartbroken, but the Cullens had become everything to me and consequently I had shut everyone else out. Even my own family. I wont do that anymore. Tomorrow being Saturday I knew what to do.

"Dad?" I received a positive grunt from him. "Can I go fishing with you tomorrow?" Charlie choked on his beer, after recovering he managed to stammer out an "of course, we leave early. I can get you up around 6 am if you want?"

"Sure dad. Well I better get some sleep. Night"

"Night Bells". As I left I could see him pump a fist in the air. I felt like a jerk, I should have done this earlier.

My room was a cold and barren place, I did not want to deal with anything tonight. I took a tranquiliser and headed to sleep. At least the prescription from Dr Gerandy would be some use now what I was thinking clearer. I looked forward to becoming myself again, I hope the Whitlock's meant what they said. I had some faith that when they had to leave we'd still be able to contact each other. That was more than I could ask for. A short time later the drugs kicked in and I fell asleep.

I felt I'd only been asleep half an hour when I felt a hand shaking me awake. "Come on Bells, there's a fish out there with your name on it" I couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of a fish labelled Bella. I got up feeling more rested than I had since _they_ left. It was a relief not waking up like a screaming madwoman at all hours of the morning. I wasn't completely better but it was an improvement. Maybe there was a light at the end of this tunnel.

We made our way to Charlie's fishing spot. I was a little groggy due to the early hour, but it was so peaceful out here. The morning was spent sitting outside, relaxing in the quiet. Charlie had bated the hooks and cast for both of us. He knew I'd end up losing an eye if I tried. It was a comfortable silence, I would definitely do this again, but I would also bring a book out with us. We bobbed gently in the water for hours, fresh air and the occasional tug on the lines.

We got home with our catch, a lonely trout which I'd named Gerald. There was a message on the machine from Charlotte asking if I would join them for a movie tonight. It was 4pm, I called them back and got ready to go out. Charlie was in a great mood and set about packing Gerald in the freezer when Charlotte arrived to pick me up. "Have fun Bells, see ya kid".

Jasper and Peter were in the car, "Christ Bella, you and your dad are radiating joy today" I smiled and told them about our fishing adventure. Peter, Charlotte and Jasper had spent the day on a hunting trip to Goat Rocks. Peter and Charlotte grimaced as they recounted the taste of bear. "Don't worry, they'll be better early next year when they wake up from hibernation. I've got it on good account they're better when their irritable" Jasper chuckled at my advice on vegetarianism and ruffled my hair.

We got back to the trusty hotel room and learned we would be watching Evil Dead 3, Charlotte explained that it had been Peter's turn to choose the film but next time I would do the honours. I was pleasantly surprised by the stupidity of the film and matched Peter's giggling while Jasper and Charlotte rolled their eyes. I knew exactly what movie I would choose for next time, The Frighteners. I saw Peter wink at me, he'd known I'd enjoy this. I knew of his abstract power, I enjoyed how much it would annoy Jasper from time to time. Occasionally I would hear Jasper whisper "fucker" at Peter and I couldn't stop my chuckling. "Really Jazz? Just because you don't know shit"

"Isabella, is that any language for a young lady?" Jasper did a near perfect impersonation of the English teacher he had when he attended Forks High, Mrs Gowling. My stomach muscles had started cramping from the laughter and Petey added "You know Major, I always knew you were an old woman". The sound of Peter being slapped upside the head reverberated around the room.

Eventually I fell asleep, I'd woken up too early this morning to stay up past 10 pm.

**JPOV**

I watched as Bella's head drooped, I'd felt her tiredness and didn't want to wake her. I carried her to my room to sleep while Char called Charlie. He would be going into work tomorrow as there had been some bear attacks recently and was happy that Bella would have some company. He was ok with Bella sleeping here the night and gruffly thanked us for our help with Bella. We had already seen a huge difference in her appearance since last night. I knew we would be able to get her back to the land of the living.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, next chapter should be up tomorrow. A few comments on the fantastic reviews I've received:_

_-I am hoping to have an Edward/Jasper showdown *rubs hands evilly* if you have any suggestions or comments i'm happy to listen and plot with you!_

_-The Volturi will always be a concern, I haven't decided where they will fit in with this plot but i have a vague idea. With Eleazar being Ex Volturi and Carlisles friendship with Aro it is likely that their paths with cross. _

_-Like with Eclipse Victoria will be causing some drama and bring unwanted attention._

_*salutes and rides off into the sunset*_


	4. Chapter 4 One Step Backwards

Hello! Thank you again for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me. I can guarantee i'm on the same page as you in terms of the expectations for this story. There will be big changes from here on out to prepare Jasper and Bella for the confrontations in later chapters.

**This chapter and the next will be loaded with sadness. I'm going to try to keep it to a minimum, but unfortunately it is necessary.**

**Oh yeah... SM invented sparkley vampires and so forth**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

I was in the forest again, my usual nightmare. I don't know why I didn't expect it, I hadn't taken the tranquiliser prescribed to me before sleep. I was whimpering, knowing what would happen. A voice drifted to me "wake up Bella, honey it's a nightmare" I knew already it was a nightmare, but thanks to the voice I was drifting back into consciousness. Jasper was crouched near the bed, looking paler than usual. Peter and Char were in the background looking worried.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you". I prayed I had just talked, not screamed. "Bella you were screaming, you were so scared. Honey, please don't apologise. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jasper, just …please don't leave me. I usually take something so I don't dream but I guess I fell asleep before I could take it'

"You mean this is normal?" I whispered our a 'yes'. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry Bella"

"Jasper,. I told you to stop blaming yourself. For gods sake man, it wasn't your fault. Anyway, I'm used to the dreams its no problem". An audible crack sounded through out the room as the hand Jasper rested on the bedside table caused it to snap. He took a deep breath. "OK, just for the record, I wish you didn't have these dreams. Can I help you tonight? I can keep you calm and rested"

"Sure Jazz, only I'm not that tired anymore. What's the time?"

"4am sugar" Charlotte approached me cautiously. "How about we get you some breakfast." I nodded. Getting showered and dressed we headed out in search for an open coffee place.

Our choice was limited to McDonalds. I would occasionally get worried glances from the others. "Guys seriously, I'm fine. Anyway you've all seen I'm getting better". They toned it down after that, thank god. I wanted to enjoy a day out with them, I'd been too much of a homebody lately. Annoyingly, while the worried glances had departed, the looks of fascination as I ate appeared. I rolled my eyes and offered them a hotcake earning looks of disgust "I'd rather eat a bear" Peter griped.

**JPOV**

I couldn't help being a little skittish after Bella woke up screaming, I was trying to stop scrutinising her as she ate. I sent out some calming waves and waited for them to echo back to me.

We discussed plans for the day. I decided that maybe we should start on her personality make over. She had sass, but lacked the confidence to use it. "How about we teach you some self defence?" I blurted out.. Bella's eyes lit up and Peter and Charlotte grinned. Eddie boy would have kittens if he knew what we were up to. Fucking arsehole. Bella didn't strike me as the damsel in distress type, and she should be able to defend herself. It may not be any use against the Supernatural, but there were human monsters out there who liked to prey on girls like Bella.

We gave her tips on items she could use in her purse as a weapon, I gave her one of my zippo lighters "it wont be much help but if you have one of our kind trying attacking you this will distract them. Couple it with your aerosol deodorant, the flame will cause our instincts to kick in. As I said. it wont do much good but it's the only advantage you have against us." We moved from weaponry to defence, taking her to a clearing in the nearby woods.

Taking a break we wandered back into town. Thankfully we were better able to provide for our little human now. Charlotte took her to get some basic clothing for when Bella stayed with us. Peter and I discussed house hunting for tomorrow. We would find somewhere to rent for 6 months. That would give us enough time to sort out everything and make decisions regarding how to keep Bella in our future.

An hour later the girls returned with three shopping bags. They were laughing at some of the people they had observed at the K-mart. Charlotte decided it was fashion parade time and we headed back to the hotel. Bella dramatically flounced in and out of the room, modelling her purchases while Charlotte commentated. "This shirt is made from the finest third world imported cotton, and retails for $6. Our Bella's pyjama pants are also the highest quality flannelette. Watch out Milan, plaid is the new black" Peter and I gripped out sides at the girls' antics.

All too soon it was time to return Bella home. We were singing along to some classic rock when we saw smoke in the distance. Increasing the speed and cutting off the radio we could tell the smoke was in the direction of Bella's house. Dread consumed us and Peter's steel black eyes told us there was some serious shit on the horizon.

As soon as I saw it I stopped. Char ran to Bella back to the hotel as a precaution while Peter and I got out of the car and ran to investigate the ruins of the Swan residence. We heard Bella losing it as Char broke the news that her house had been burnt. The scent of another Vampire caught our attention, we could also smell burning flesh in the house. Oh fuck. We ran hard, following the scent into the woods. Laurent. I'll kill that mother fucker.

We kept downwind and tracked him into a clearing where he was on the phone trying to contact someone, thankfully they weren't picking up and it distracted him from our presence. Peter and I looked at each other and ambushed the piece of shit. We took our time torturing him for information. Victoria was after Bella. Fucking mate for a mate. As we disposed of his corpse, a Quileute man walking into the clearing.

The wolves were back. Fuck! The shit really was hitting the fan. We explained to him what happened, he listened patiently, nodded and left telling us to leave the area or we would come under attack. We didn't tell him about Bella, Peter had contacted Char and ordered her to get ready to get out of dodge. We had to get Bella to safety first, then plan how to deal with that red headed bitch.

As we got to the hotel, Bella was in near hysterics. Char had managed to sneak her past the lobby, going undetected. As I entered the room I hit Bella with a huge wave of lethargy. We packed up the car and left back for Montana.

The car ride was long and Bella would whimper in her sleep. I sat in the back with her, maintaining contact to increase the efficacy of my power. Peter and Charlotte maintained silence. There was nothing to say, military training making us all function on autopilot. I knew I would lose my shit once we arrived back home.

We hadn't even been in Forks three days and we were on the run, now with a human joining us. We were going to need to discuss changing her, if she didn't want to be changed we could still defend her. However, we wanted to ensure her safety and would happily change her if she still wanted that. None of us wanted to lose Bella, ever.

As we reached the halfway point I decreased the level of lethargy. We stopped briefly to refill petrol and I got out to get some food for Bella. She woke up an hour later, shaking. She drank some water and we stopped at a Truck stop for her to get cleaned up. She needed Char's help, she was shaking too much to clean herself and get dressed. I think she was going into shock, fucking understandable really.

After heaving up what little she had been able to consume I put her back to sleep, I could feel her gratitude and guilt. Christ, that woman always felt guilty for something. I hugged her closer to me, whispering that it wasn't her fault and we would be there for her. I made sure to repeat that we wanted her with us. Her emotions had levelled out finally, there was a toxic concoction of sorrow, helplessness and loneliness underneath. It made me feel like I had a hole in my chest, I didn't know how Bella had survived with it all this time.

I dread to think what her emotions will be like when she gets over the initial shock of losing Charlie. I resolved to ensure she would never feel the full effect of those emotions for the rest of her existence. One thing was certain; if I ever ran into Edward I would be sending them his way, that's for fucking sure.

As we neared the gate to Peter and Char's property I nudged Bella, she nuzzled into me in return and I was attacked by warm and fuzzy feelings from Peter and Char. "Sorry, Honey, do you want me to carry you inside the house?", the mumble I received in response was enough of an answer. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into my room for the bed. I sat with her, reducing the lethargy but maintaining the stream of calm I was sending her way. Peter and Char finished packing everything away and joined us.

"She'll pull through this Major. She's a resolute little thing" I nodded in Peter's direction. We wouldn't leave her side.

* * *

_Sorry for killing Charlie :( i promise he didn't die in vain_


	5. Chapter 5 Reality Bites

**Hi guys *waves* I'm afraid this will be a sad and rather violent chapter, but the healing process will begin so tomorrow's chapter will be easier to read. I hated killing off Charlie, he's one of my favorite characters. The reason why i did was to push Bella to her emotional limit in order for her character to evolve. Hopefully that evolution is apparent here. **

**Thanks again for your reviews and reading the story this far :)**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

This wasn't happening, it was a dream. It had to be a GODDAMN FUCKING DREAM. I could feel Jazz sending me back to sleep, holding my hand. I had never been more grateful of his gift in my life.

I was jolted awake sometime later. The calm Jasper was sending me kept hyperventilation at bay. I looked around with scared eyes, not recognising where I was. Jasper was holding my hand still, Peter and Charlotte behind him. Just like this morning. Christ, these poor bastards had to put up with more of my crap.

I sat there trembling a bit, trying to steady my breaths. "Bella, we're at Peter and Charlotte's place in Montana" I nodded silently. Char left the room briefly and Peter approached me, sitting next to me on the bed. "Please consider this a home for yourself Munchkin". I started sobbing a little and Jasper got up and sat me on his lap next to Peter. I composed myself as Char returned with some grilled cheese. "Welcome to our home Bella, I hope you don't mind staying with us. We love having you around" Char said timidly. I gave her a weak smile and thanked them just as meekly. I was trying to keep it together. There was no reason for these people to walk on eggshells in their own home. They gradually left me in peace, although I could tell Jasper was maintaining a steady stream of calm from somewhere in the house.

The room I was in was painted a nice forest green. There were a few shelves of books, tall boy and guitar leaning against the wall. Next door was a mint green bathroom with spa bath and shower. I took the opportunity to soak myself in the tub for an hour, trying to switch off emotionally. I felt slightly better afterwards. Slipping into a black tank top and dark green flannel pants I padded downstairs. Jazz was reading by an open fire, looking up he smiled sadly at me.

I went over to the bookshelf in the corner and picked out something to read. I still couldn't stomach the classic romance novels since _he_ left. The Hobbit was something I hadn't read before, I enjoyed the easy and innocent writing style. I let it lull me into a fantasy world, a little escape from my own life.

I felt someone ruffling my hair "reading up on your species, Munchkin?"

"Are you saying I have hairy feet Peter?" He flopped down next to me grinning. "Wanna tour of the house?" I nodded and he lead me by the hand, the house had 4 bedrooms. There was another guest room with lilac walls and white trim. In the middle of the room was a queen sized canopy bed with black wrought iron. It was feminine but calming all the same. "We'd like you to have this room kiddo, its fine for you to stay in the Major's room for now but you need your own space" he smiled at me gently. I hugged him tightly, grateful for everything they'd done for me. I felt guilty of course but I wasn't going to refuse a room if it was going spare. "How about we head to the nearest town and we can furnish it for you?" I nodded again, I didn't like people spending money on me but I really had no choice I guess.

"Bella" I turned around to see Jasper, "with everything that has happened we want to be there for you. Your our family. I know you don't want to be a burden or be dependant on others. but allow us to help you get back on your feet and spoil you a little in the meantime". I could feel Jasper trying to lower my guilt a little and smiled. "I just feel bad, like I'm taking advantage. I'm not used to being looked after"

"I know" he put his arm around me "but, we've all been in a situation where we've needed help. Every single one of us. Believe it or not you've actually helped us a lot. We're a lonely bunch here and its nice to be around a new face who sees us for the people we are, not the monsters."

"You forgot to mention my sparkling wit" I tried to joke, I got a nod in appreciation and a smile.

We spent the rest of the day relaxing and talking about books we'd read. Peter and Char left to hunt and pick up some bedding for my room. They returned in their ute with a new mattress, pillows and royal blue bedding. I would be doing more shopping with Charlotte in a few days.

As night fell I made some pasta with Napoli sauce. The others joined me at the table discussing their plans for the rest of the week. We spent the rest of the night reading until I yawned. "Do you mind if I help you sleep Bella?" Jasper turned to me, I agreed and we walked hand in hand to his room. He went to sit by the bed, but I managed to get him to sit next to me as I slept. I felt his hands running through my hair and easily relaxed.

**JPOV**

This little thing lying here had a hell of a lot more strength than a lot of the Vampires I'd encountered. I sure as shit wont let her be dragged under by anyone. I know I wont be able to shield her from everything, but I can be there to support her. The difference she had made in our lives since I'd written my letter of apology was astounding. I was annoyed that I hadn't been able to be her friend sooner. It pissed me off that my "family" had constantly doubted me, that I hadn't fought for more control and that I'd willingly become a weak link in the drama oriented Cullen coven. That was one thing Bella and I shared, we had needed to be monitored and changed by our "mates" rather than supported and cared for.

Every now and then Bella's emotional pain would spike, there was nothing I could do about it, I felt like a fucking lump again. I knew at some point we would need to discuss what happened. We weren't sure how to deal with this, there wasn't exactly a manual for coping with vampire attacks. Bella had bounced back after James's attack, but going through a second attack and losing your father was not something you could recover from so easily. There was no chance Bella would have to try to sacrifice herself like she had with her mother, no loophole to prevent this from happening. This would be one of those occasions even "normal" people would feel guilty for, I dreaded to think what this would do for her already toxic concoction of emotions.

Charlotte had gone on the internet searching for news about the Swan's. She found an obituary for Charlie and Bella. The house had been too badly burnt, Laurent had ensured that any human remains were destroyed in the heat of the fire. They were unable to identify the remains formally so they concluded that it was Bella and Charlie's remains based on their vehicles being located at the scene of the crime. As usual I would get Jenks to assist in the clean up. Thankfully no one in Forks had known we were there other than the Chief and the dogs. Jenks just had to keep an eye on the investigation and alert me of any loose ends.

As morning dawned I withdrew the lethargy from Bella's sleeping form. I kept running my hands through her hair and sending calm. She groggily stared up at me, nodded and headed to perform her daily ablutions.

**BPOV**

Jasper's sympathetic stare what all the confirmation that my nightmare was real. I could feel rage bubbling under the calm Jasper was sending. I mechanically showered and got ready for the day. Something had snapped inside my mind, I was not going to take any more crap.

**JPOV**

We sat in the lounge room, the four of us antsy to discuss that we needed to. I sure as shit had no idea how to start the conversation, how the fuck do you initiate a conversation into the murder of your friend's father?

"Why?" Bella's dead voice broke the silence. I guess that was as good a start as any. "Victoria" I replied. I could feel the anger trying to break through the calm I was sending her. Anger was good, anger I could work with. Anger gave me hope that she wasn't broken. "We'll get her Bella"

"You'd better be including me on that plan". There was a glint in her eye that scared the shit out of me. "Definitely, if that's what you want." I was hesitant to add yet another issue to the discussion, but it was time to lay out all the information. "It would make matters easier if we could changed you" we were scared to bring the topic of her being turned. It was to early on in the conversation. I could feel her shock and instantly felt like an arsehole. "You would really do that for me? No lectures, no excuses or anything"

"Bella, you've been around Vampires for long enough to know what you're getting into. You're old enough and smart enough to make your own decisions, plus we would be able to keep you longer". She practically glowed with relief and we collectively exhaled, I hadn't fucked up. Peter sent a wink my way, this should be good.

"How are we going to do this?" Peter asked. "First I need to hear what happened to my dad". She had a right know what that piece of shit did to him . We gave her a rundown on what Laurent told us, I used her emotions to gauge how much information she could handle. I wouldn't withhold anything like that Dumbshit had, but I would make sure she could deal with what had happened and come out stronger. Anger was my friend in this instance, it was also the emotion I was most experienced with and could protect myself against. Bella's anger was impressive, she would definitely be a Whitlock.

"I can only tell you what Laurent told us. It was bad munchkin. How much detail do you want us to go into?" Peter took the reigns, knowing I was focused on her emotions. She replied with a curt "I'll tell you if it gets too much"

"Laurent was with the Denali's, he was confronted by Victoria and decided to help her. He had grown bored of the vegetarian lifestyle and used it as a way out. He planned on sitting on the sidelines, not participating. He hadn't been around humans much and got thirsty, I'm afraid your father was caught as he was going to leave for work.

"His decision to go after Charlie was based on the abandonment of the Cullen mansion. He had caught out scents outside your house, but thought we were just passing through. He thought he could get a meal and prove loyalty to Victoria by getting to Charlie. We had to torture Laurent to get the full details of his death"

"Tell me" Bella's face was a stony mask, I could feel the nausea and horror but the rage kept her in control. She accepted my calm and I knew it was only so she could hear the complete information. She was going to let loose once she knew everything and I would be there her until she got this out of her system. I was well acquainted with this process of dealing with shit, I did it myself. Peter had called it "unleashing the Major". Clearly we were going to see Bella's dark side.

"Laurent broke his fingers while he told your dad the truth about the Cullens and what happened in Phoenix. He was then drained". Peter said it quickly yet kept it comprehensible to Bella.

"Please tell me Laurent suffered more than my father"

"You know our history Bella, with my power I was able to conjure up new torture methods. I visited each and every one of them on him."

"I need to know Jazz, details"

"Peter and I played with him first. I sent him a strong dose of the emotions you've been feeling Bella, I kept a constant stream of them while we re-enacted what he did to your father on a larger scale. We had him dismembered and covered with bites before we lit him on fire. Our venom stings when we bite each other. Believe me he paid for what he did". Bella nodded and I could feel some gratitude and guilt coming from her. "Fight training, now" I barked, grabbing some cushions off the couch. She needed to get the anger out of her system and this would stop her breaking her hands on me.

For hours I let Bella punch and kick me. I kept my movements at a human pace except if she was going to come in direct contact with me, then I would intervene with a cushion. Charlotte showed her how to use an attacker's momentum against him and Peter showed her what weaknesses to look for in an attackers fighting style. We knew a lot of this knowledge would be burnt out by the venom when it came time to change her, but hopefully it would become part of her instinctual fighting style.

We got back to the house feeling a bit lighter. Peter and Charlotte went out for a quick hunt and I stayed with Bella. She was interesting to watch as she moved around the kitchen, cooking a pasta dish as we chatted. When Peter and Charlotte returned we decided to relax and tell stories from our past. Peter and Charlotte had been impressed with Bella's escape from me to meet James in the Ballet Studio.

It was incredible hearing stories of how she had talked her mother out of perilous hobbies and turned away the seedier boyfriends her mother had dated. She could function on pure strategy and logic but would occasionally be wracked with emotion, she was a walking contradiction. The times she could be over run by her emotions she would use strategy to get herself in worse trouble. She could be the warmest most accepting being, or coldly calculating her next move. It certainly kept an Empath on his toes.

A hand waved infront of my face, stunning me with the scent of its blood. Bella. "Wakey wakey Jazz"

"Huh?"

"Can you help me get some sleep?" Peter and Charlotte were laughing, I'd really zoned out. I followed Bella to my room and hit her with the usual lethargy and calm as I sat next to her, deep in thought.

Around 4 am Peter ducked into the room. "What's got you so confused?"

"Bella"

"I gathered that dickhead"

"arsehole"

"fuck nut"

"dip shit"

"it feels like being back in third grade with you boys" Charlotte popped her head in. "Who pissed in who's sandpit?". I couldn't help myself, I pointed to Peter "he started it". Char rolled her eyes and cuffed me across the head.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Major?"

"Bella. She confuses the shit out of me. I used to see her as someone for whom life in general was puppies, kittens and rainbows. Now I know her and I'm confused"

"it's a woman's prerogative to confound men. Roll with it Major, life will be easier". Peter was right for once, although Char's steely gaze said different. "Stop looking at this from a gender point of view. You can try to compartmentalise her as much as you like but I believe she would befuddle you irrespective of her gender, species or experience. She's special and she's family, that's all that matters". Charlotte dragged her mate out of the room and once again I was left alone in the room with Bella.


	6. Chapter 6 Forward Momentum

**Hi again. Forgot to put disclaimer on last chapter, pls dont sue my arse. SM owns everything, i'm just borrowing without her permission.**

**In this chapter theres some major things happening and some cuteness from Bella and Jazz. Italisized writing represents Jasper's and Bella's thoughts, i've avoided labeling who the thought belongs to in the hopes that the dialogue is indicative enough. I'm apprehensive of labelling their thoughts because i dont want it to feel like an MSN conversation. If it's too confusing please let me know and i'll alter it :)**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

The following days consisted of training techniques and recovering. Over lunch the four of us would sit and discuss what was needing to be done. Jasper would occasionally zone out, causing me to nudge him. I figured he had his own crap to deal with, so I left him alone.

I couldn't believe it had only been a week since the fire. The pain hadn't lessened, neither had the anger. I was not going to sit back and blame myself for my bad luck when that bitch was out there hurting people. I would be more inclined to grieve if it was just me that she hurt, but she was out there looking for ways to hurt the people I had grown close to. Laurent's actions had shown me that there was complete disregard for anyone who got in the line of fire. At least my being with the Whitlocks had moved the fight away from Forks.

I was getting tired of remaining human, it felt like a waste of time when I should be out putting a stop to Victoria. I didn't bother saying anything, I knew I wasn't ready to be turned. They had explained that emotions like mine would make for an unstable newborn, so we kept training and decompressing each day. I could tell I was slowly recovering, Jasper had been a great help and I was able to apply the emotional control I had during my zombie days. There was no time to sit around healing the traditional way, I had to get up and move on.

This time it was Jasper who nudged me during the lunchtime talk. "You ok?" I nodded "we have something for you" he said with a small smile. I'm sure he felt my concern "its necessary, trust me". I took the thick yellow envelope from him, recognising his lawyers company name on it. It contained a whole new identity; birth certificate, driver's license, passport. Everything imaginable now in the name of Isabella Whitlock, age 21 from Montana.

I gave them a watery smile and thanked them. This would be my fresh start after I destroyed the bitch who was responsible for killing my father. I made one more request to Jazz, I wanted a copy of the death certificate for Bella Swan. I never wanted to be called that again, the name held too much vulnerability. Thankfully my new family understood and didn't question me on it. I requested that they no longer be call Bella, if they had to shorten my name I would prefer to be called Iz. Bella was gone for good.

**JPOV**

Iz was progressing well, her emotions had stabilised and she had a great foundation to train her to fight as a Vampire. Her change was imminent. She had asked that I change her, I was her best friend and the connection between her old and new lives. Peter and Charlotte stood close by to make sure I didn't drain her.

The first bite was nearly enough to break me. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done, I felt the pain as I bit into her neck, stronger than I had with anyone else. The pain kept me from draining her, I made the bites quickly and pushed as much venom into her as I could. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't understand why I felt it so clearly, usually other people's emotions would have a disconnected feel to them, almost a filter. Isabella's feelings felt like they were my own, I had never experienced that before.

I collapsed next her on the bed, writhing and growling. Peter was in shock but managed to drag my arse out of there. The pain finally lessened 5 miles from the house, but I could still feel it. "What the fuck is going on?" I ground out. "Jasper, all I know is that you have an extreme connection to her, its almost like you're mates."

"What the fuck are you talking about Peter, she's my best friend"

"I think she's your soul mate. Think about it Major, I'm the closest person to you in terms of venom, a true brother. You feel my emotions stronger than anyone, until now. You cant get a stronger connection unless you find your true mate."

"Fuck" I said flinching while I struggled with the pain of the change. This was fucking creepy. I felt like my life had turned into a country music song. "My wife left me and I found my soul mate in her best friend".

After 4 hours I started to feel something different. Peter sat up straighter sensing the change in my demeanour. A voice haltingly entered my mind, snippets of memories. A young girl laughing with her mother, grumbling about visiting Forks, falling over…a lot. I watched as the memories passed through me. This was weird shit, but it distracted me from some of the pain. Clearly the connection with Iz wasn't limited to emotions. _Hey munchkin, you're doing well. I don't know if you can hear me_ I thought in her direction.

_Holy crap, Jazz? What are you doing in my head?_

_I have no idea _I felt her distress increase

_Please try to relax Iz, this may be new, but it will be ok. I think its just some weird Vamp/sire thing._

_Ok, I'll try. Its just a little intrusive. What did Peter mean before about mates?_

_Oh fuck, you heard that?_

_Yeah, I kinda thought I was imagining it. I guess not._

_Look, we're not exactly in the position to have a serious conversation given we're both feeling the change-_

_Your feeling this? Jazz get away from me_

_Already did, I'm about 5 miles away from you, the pain's lessened a little but I can still feel it_

_I'm so sorry Jazz_

_Oh for fuck's sake Isabella, stop feeling so guilty all the time. Please?_

_Ok_. There was an awkward silence for a bit. Peter was sitting and watching as various facial expressions flittered across my face. "Bro, you look like your having a stroke?"

"Shut up fucker, it turns out the connection isn't only emotional"

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Isabella. We can talk to each other, some weird Vulcan mind meld shit is happening". Peter burst out laughing and there was even some giggling coming from Is _I didn't have you pegged as a Trekkie Jasper_ she continued giggling at me as I huffed.

_So is Char sitting with me while you boys have your tea party?_

"I'm not having a tea party" I griped aloud causing Peter to fall on his arse laughing. Peter figured he would be able to help distract Iz from the pain of the change by loading her with the pain of his jokes. I passed on her message that if he didn't stop she would kick his arse when she regained function.

I was able to monitor the pain she was feeling throughout the next couple of days. I helped her go through her memories, asking questions when necessary. As her heart picked up, so did the pain. I had Peter drag me closer to her as I explained what was happening. She would repeatedly try to apologise for causing me pain, but I always returned with a colourful request for her to stop it. It gave me the shits and my temper was already on a short leash from the pain. After several 'suck it up princesses' and a 'blow it out your arses' she finally stopped.

As I was dragged next to her on the bed Peter put my hand in hers. He told Char everything that had happened, she agreed with the "soul mate' theory causing Is and I to internally roll our eyes.

_They like to make things awkward, don't they Jazz_

_Clearly, don't worry we'll kick their arse in training_.

As I received her mental fist pump her heart stuttered and the pain stopped. "Oh thank fucking god" I crowed and hopped up. I tried the mental connection again

_I don't know if you can still hear me munchkin, but when you open you eyes prepare to be overwhelmed. You'll be bombarded with more visual information that you can imagine _

I heard her exhale _ok Jazz._

She opened her eyes slowly and promptly fell off the bed_. _

_Fuck me, that's freaky _I chuckled at her thoughts. _You get used to it, try again but stay still until you can adjust_. She followed the suggestion and smiled. Her smile turned into a grimace as the burn in her throat flared. She was trying to swallow venom, but it was being generated quickly and flowing down her chin.

_Wow, drooling. That's a good look. _

"Its normal Iz. Lets go get some dinner". I showed her in my mind how to hunt and reassured her it was instinctual. We ran outside and she quickly located some deer, making a hell of a mess.

_Don't worry it takes practice. You're doing well. Most times newborns get carried away and rip out the throat rather the biting. You've got good control. _The mind meld certainly came in useful. I had to keep back and not make sudden sounds or I would risk being attacked. The telepathy seemed to bypass the flight or fight instinct.

_Jazz I'm not about to attack you. Do you think if we had such a connection I could ever see you as a threat_

_This is gunna take some getting use to. I think your right about the non threat thing, but I don't want to chance it munchkin_

_Ok Jazz. Lets head home, I'm bathed in blood._

As we entered the house Peter intercepted "have a nice date kids?"

"the dates not over yet" Bella winked at him and told me she was going to mess with him a little. She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me in the direction of the bathroom.

_Can you send some strong lust his way Jazz?_

I heard Peter's giggle as he grabbed Char and headed out. Well, that's one way to get them to back off. I heard Is chuckled in response to my thoughts. _I bags the bathroom first_ she sped next door and I laughed. She forgot to take clothes with her. I heard an indignant "hey" from the bathroom and set out some sweats for her. _I look like an extra from a horror movie._

_True, but you're a very pretty horror movie extra_

_Aww Jazz, you're so cheesy_

_Get used to it sweet cheeks_

_What ever honey bunny_

_Ok, ok, lets stop this before I puke. You should at least come up with something more manly. Quite frankly my dear its insulting._

_Awww Jasper, I'm sorry for emasculating you_

_That's it, I'm ignoring you. _

_Good, I don't want to mentally flash you._

_For the love of god woman! Don't tempt me._

_Okay then…I'll settle for closing my eyes and ignoring you._

I decided to irritate her by humming some old fashioned stripper music. A short time later I walked downstairs to another ensuite bathroom and started undressing. I felt a spike of lust as her thought entered my head _Hmm that's an interesting place for a scar. _I quickly covered up, and closed my eyes.

_Christ woman, how come you get I show but I don't?_

I saw the mental wink she gave me as she skipped to the lounge to watch a movie. This would be torturous if we couldn't control this weird connection. _Are you complaining that you and I share a mental space Jazz pants? _I shrugged, at least she's fun. _I'll take that as a compliment _she thought wryly.

Yep, this would take some getting used to.

* * *

_Just need to clarify some things:_

_ The Vulcan mind meld is not going to be a gift. It is exclusive to Bella and Jasper only and is related to their bonds to each other. They only have complete Telepathy and Empathy towards eachother, strong emotions may be projected inadvertantly by Jazz, but only because of his gift. _

_Bella's gift will make an appearance next chapter, which as usual will be posted tomorrow._

_There will be a full explanation of the Vulcan Mind Meld in later chapters, Eleazar and Carlisle will be the ones to hypothesize correctly. Peter has a vague idea, but not the understanding that Eleazar has thanks to his gift. _

_There's a lot happening before the Whitlocks can be in contact with Eleazar. Bella needs to be trained and her relationship with Jazz needs to be establish. Unlike the next update, it wont happen over night but it will happen ;)_


	7. Chapter 7 Shrink Wrap

**Hello, me again *waves*. In this chapter we have Isabella's power and a bunch of self realisations.**

**I chose to change Bella's nick name in the last chapter because i wanted her new identity to be disassociated with how she was. Truthfully, i had trouble thinking up a nickname and settled on Iz as my other idea was Bella 2.0.**

**On with the chapter, as usual SM owns stuff****BPOV**

* * *

Peter and Charlotte walked in the door around 7am. Expectant looks in their faces as they watched us reading innocently. "Sooooo….?" Peter started "do we need to have a slumber party where we braid each others hair to find out the details of last night or are you going to tell us?"

"What do you reckon Sweet Cheeks?" Something tells me Jasper isn't going to let that nickname go. "No Honey Bunny". They cringed at the names we'd adopted. Despite their curiosity they kept quiet, Peter was bouncing on his heels trying to restrain himself like some strange Alice/Emmett hybrid. I couldn't help but giggle. We headed out to train.

The day's training was different to before the change. They had dealt with Newborns in the past and knew how erratic they became under attack. At this point they just showed different moves. It came time to act out the attack moves against each other while I observed, when Peter went to attack Jasper I freaked out. Seeing Jasper being attacked by Peter and Char caused me to switch personalities . I couldn't explain what was happening, it was total loss of control. The noises coming out of me and the urge to stand and protect Jazz were too much. A ball of electricity enveloped the both of us when I rushed past Peter and Char.

They immediately dropped to their knees, hands up and heads bowed aware I wasn't myself. They slowly began to move backwards and kept moving until they were out of sight. The electricity was slowly dissipating but I was still panicked over Jasper's well being. _It's ok Iz, we're both ok. _I could feel calm emanating from him and his voice assuring me through the mind meld. I was brushing my hands over him making sure he wasn't injured. I was vaguely aware of my actions through the panic. I gradually calmed down. _What the hell just happened to me Jazz?_

_I have a vague idea, but can we talk about this with the others?_

_Oh shit, Peter and Char are going to be pissed aren't they?_

_No, Iz. They're most likely going to be smug and sympathetic. _He sighed and lead me to the house.

Jasper was right, Peter was wearing his signature irritating grin. It was like a neon sign advertising the fact that he is a gigantic smart arse. I flopped on the couch just as Jasper did. Char started, I was grateful.

"Your reaction on the field today was normal. Sometimes you have a connection so strong to another being that your inner vampire recognises that person's bond with you. It surpasses the venom bond between friends, family and sires. God knows the Major was in strife when I was being trained as a Newborn, between him attacking Peter and myself he was on the receiving end of both our inner vampires. This is one of the primary behaviours of mates."

"This doesn't make things any less awkward" I had to intervene, I was recently dumped by someone who I thought was the love of my life and lost my father. Now the supernatural had thrown me a curve ball.

Peter surprised us by softening his voice "Iz, you know this is right. I get that you're apprehensive, believe me its understandable. You both may feel like this is rushing into something very serious, but you've never mated before"

"…but Alice"

"Jazz, she wasn't your true mate. You may not feel it yet, but you will all too soon. What you and Isabella have gone through in your past relationships will be nothing compared to the relationship you will have. Your connection is nothing that we've ever encountered in the Vampire world"

"Pressure much?"

"Trust me munchkin, it'll be easy as more time goes by. Just let it happen, you're on course"

I sighed, this was going to be awkward. Do we date? I'm certainly not at the stage where I'm going to jump into bed with him straight away. Time, I needed time. I felt Jasper nudging me _I agree._

Jasper pulled on my hand, I followed him outside and we sat in the sun. We needed a break, this was too much information to handle. _God, this is overwhelming Iz. There's too much shit going on at the moment. I think you're right though, this is one of those things we need to just let happen. Could we just go back to trying to fight train together? Focus our attention elsewhere for a bit_

_What if I hurt someone Jazz?_

_I don't think its likely if it's the two of us, and we're mates_

_We can give it a go, I guess. _Backing up, he stalked towards me "Keep it defensive, Iz. Blocking and dodging". He was circling me. Inside the house we heard Peter humming the Jaws theme followed by Char hitting him over the head. I blocked out all noise and concentrated on Jasper's foot work. That would be the indication of where he would strike.

He lunged and I swiftly ducked, catching him mid air and propelling him towards the forest. There was a huge crash followed by a flock of birds leaving the woods. I stood there gaping, flooded with remorse. _Shit._

_Nice one Sweet cheeks _I could feel the pride radiating off Jasper and heard chuckling from behind. "I didn't know you could fly Major"

"Shut up Peter"

"You did good Munchkin. He's really aerodynamic isn't he?" Charlotte shook her head as Peter continued his taunting "…could even be an Olympic Event one day." Jasper's loud growl spurred Peter into action, damn he could run fast. Jasper followed behind, laughing.

With the boys preoccupied I took the opportunity to talk to Charlotte. We spent the better part of the afternoon discussing my memories. It was like a constant cycle in my head. Meeting the Cullens…rescued by Edward several times…baseball…James…Phoenix…Birthday…being left in the woods…the pain…Jasper's letter…fishing with Charlie…Laurent…Victoria.

Remembering the foggy human memories helped greatly, I felt disconnected from them because of their lack of clarity in my newly renovated mind. The emotional pain was still there, but it wasn't as all consuming as it had been when I was alive. The memories Jasper had helped me with during my change were invaluable. He had seen my dad through his eyes and could perfectly recall every detail and imprint it on my mind.

Charlotte and I discussed the dynamics of the Cullen family. I had been so blind as a human, I knew they guilted me into a lot of things for the sake of 'human experiences'. Charlotte was the perfect sounding board, she knew them but was separate from the situation. I was bitter and angry, understandably so. She was able to stop a thought in its tracks when things got too much for me. It was nice having a true friend. It was a struggle not to feel stupid over what happened. They had used me and I had let them. Seeing things from the new perspective changed how I saw them. It was clear they really didn't know me, nor did they care to.

I had told them everything about my life and despite the fact that I had grown up very independent they had disregarded my choices. They patronised me and coddled me until I lost who I was. "Iz, I know your pissed off. You're not that person anymore. Like Jasper, you have the Isabella that you were in Phoenix, the Isabella you were in Forks and now your Isabella Whitlock.

"Look at what happened in your past, understand it, but don't let it continue to hurt you. Use the experiences you have to make you stronger. Look at it this way; if you found yourself back in time, on your first day of School in Forks, what would you do?"

"I would run away faster than Eddie boy" I growled out. "What if you were taken back to Phoenix at the age of 10"

"I couldn't do it again, fending off mum's boyfriends, the lecturing I'd have to do to mum and getting her ready for work. It's too much"

"See? You've experienced responsibility and independence through your mother and total dependence and nurturing from the Cullens. The two lives are so extreme there was no way to know how to deal with the changes in environment. Now you can reconcile those experiences and make your own educated choices."

"Wow, you should be a psychologist"

"Well its nice to use my degree from time to time". She smirked at me. Did all vampires go into further education?

Char left me alone to stew in my own thoughts, she returned to the house. I sat watching the sky darkened. I looked at how I would deal with things differently. I'd been a fool for trying to take responsibility for everything. I should have refused Alice all those shopping trips. I should have told Rosalie to piss off. I should have befriended Jasper, irrespective of his thirst. I had been Edward's singer and he learned to work through the thirst, Jasper should have been given that chance.

Peter sat down beside me "I'm glad you've started to understand Munchkin"

"Do you read minds Peter?"

"Of course not, I just know. I get feelings and ideas sneaking into my head. At the moment they're telling me great things about you. You're doing good Munchkin."

"I'm confused as hell, I know where I stand with my old life and my old families. But what do I do now? I have Victoria ripping through my past, I've changed species, my best friend is apparently the love of my existence and what do I do about it all?"

"Firstly, stop trying to look at everything at once, even our minds can be overwhelmed. At the moment you need to focus on training. Learn to fight, learn to hunt. Now is the time to acclimatize"

"What about Victoria"

"You cant just run after her, we don't know how good a fighter she is and you're too likely to lose your shit and get killed. That would kill Jasper."

"Oh hell"

"Hell's right Munchkin. Just concentrate on training now, everything will fall into place. The better you get with training the better you'll feel". He sighed "Come on, lets head back. Major's getting anxious".

Returning to the house I heard Jasper sigh in relief. I let out a sigh as I caught his scent, it relaxed me more than his power did. _Glad to be of service. Are you ok Iz?_

_Fine Jazz, just getting my head around everything._

The rest of the night was spent watching old movies as a family. Slowly Jasper and myself gravitated towards each other, starting out at opposite ends of the couch and ending up with me curled into his side.

* * *

_Another note thingy:_

_I gave Isabella's shield an offensive attribute (the electricity) because at the moment she is still running on anger. The psychological damage has altered her to the point where her gift is altered. _

_I also wanted to debrief what was happening with Iz mentally which is why we spent so much time in Isabella's head, she's been through a lot and wanted to show how she was evolving. The next chapter will be more fun :)_


	8. Chapter 8 Free The Beast

***waves* another day another chapter :) SM Own everything and doesn't like to share, but this will be our little secret**

**This chapter is dedicated to fans of 100 Monkeys (Jackson Rathbone's band). Hello fellow Monkey Junkies! If you haven't heard of their music feel free to have a look at the video clip to Ugly Girl, it is WIN!**

**I need some help with the future of this story, i've put a poll up in relation to what will happen with those cheeky scamps, The Volturi. If you feel strongly one way or another please head to my profile and vote.**

**I'm rather happy with this chapter, i hope you guys are too. **

**

* * *

****BPOV**

Peter and Charlotte left to hunt. I was going to start de-sensitisation training today. Jasper and I took to the woods, searching for as many carnivores as possible. We'd both need it. We found a bear and several deer. Jasper let me have the bear, knowing my control would be a lot worse than his.

We idly chatted about books and music waiting for the others to return. We knew today's test would only be the clothes off the human victim with minimal blood splattering, we wanted to control the amount of blood lust Jasper would feel to a minimum. During a heated argument about books from the "Pussy Victorian Era" as Jasper called it, the scent hit. My body moved on its own accord as I shot forward, venom dripping from my mouth. I was vaguely aware of Jasper behind me, but I was lost in a fog. I couldn't keep track of my thoughts and the guttural noises coming from my mouth were echoing in my head. The monster was free.

I had no idea what I was doing, I was scared and the monster seems to get a kick out of that. My fear was causing the monster to rampage further. If I concentrated on my thoughts maybe I could regain some consciousness. I focussed on my mental voice _I'm Isabella Whitlock, I'm Isabella Whitlock, I'm Isabella Whitlock. _The thoughts were slippery and tried to elude me in the fog, but I concentrated. I felt a familiar nudging in my mind. Jasper!

_IZ! Isabella! _His voice was easy to concentrate on, the monster recognised our bond like last time. The monster was struggling with itself, food or mate. The food appeared to be gaining ground from where I was situated; while the mate was close by, waiting to be claimed. My body turned _Jasper! Oh shit how do I control this thing_ my thoughts were breaking through slowly but my body was still under the control of the monster.

My body pounced on Jasper, pining him to the ground. My body sniffed, nuzzled and kissed him. _Well, this is awkward isn't it Jasper. _I heard his mental laugh and felt the calm ebbing into me. _Apparently its normal Darlin'. I gotta say Iz, you're a hell of a kisser. _By this point I had gained control of my body, the monster was calm yet my body had just decided to keep kissing him. I was debating whether or not to stop when I heard foot steps approach. Damn Peter.

I disentangled myself from Jasper and sat there, embarrassment radiating from me. Jasper mirrored my position, bumped my shoulder and winked at me when I sheepishly looked up at him. I couldn't help the giggle that passed from me. _Shit Is, get a grip. Pathetic much?_

_Aww I think its cute. _I shut Jasper up with a glare, I was secretly proud of myself. The old Bella would have ducked her head and blushed. Jasper raised an eye brow in my direction. _Oh shit! Mind meld with Empath. _He didn't try to hide his chuckling, so I pushed him over.

The others approached "not bad Munchkin, it's impressive you stopped when you did. You reacted normally to your first scent of human". I explained the fog and trying to concentrate through it, Jasper discussed how he had planned to talk about getting control through the mind fog next time they trained, but as I had already worked it out for myself I was at an advantage.

We progressed onto fight training, adopting a schedule similar to when I had been human. Mornings would be blood tolerance training, then defensive manoeuvres. I'd then be moving to attack positions and training with my shield in the coming weeks. We had played with my shield a little, I could change the strength of it, protecting from some aspects while allowing other attacks to penetrate. The blood lust training took priority, Jasper took me aside _When your control improves would you like to go on a date with me? _I couldn't help but smile and nod and he bent his head down to peck me on the lips.

The lessons continued for weeks, the routine created a feeling of security. Progress was slow, but I could feel the improvement. I had a long way to go before being able to fight against experienced vampires, but I could at least defend myself until help arrived. With my confidence slowly improving I felt like I was changing for the positive. I found a new identity with the Whitlocks, one I held with no apologies.

Jasper had helped me the most. Our connection had meant he could intercept my thoughts when they started to spiral downwards. He gave me ample chance to work through my issues myself and only stepped in when I started to lose control.

The venom had caused me to disassociate myself from my human life, but occasionally my thoughts would dwell on how things had been. I would try to focus on the present or talk to Charlotte about my insecurities but it would be Jasper sharing his emotions that would silence my doubts. We hadn't discussed our feelings or relationship and kept our physical responses to occasional touches, a peck on the lips and sharing our emotions. Peter called this "an attack of the warm and fuzzies" as Jasper couldn't help but project what we felt, it was often overwhelming. Neither of us were ready to move forward yet. There was still a long way to go.

My blood lust was improving, I was at the point where I could stop myself charging towards Peter and the bloodied clothes, even without Jasper being near by. I missed the impromptu Jasper make out sessions caused by training but tried to focus on the training itself. The sooner I mastered my thirst, the sooner we could go on our date.

Peter was able to be within 50 feet of me with almost fresh blood before I would lunge. Tonight they would be taking me to the outskirt of a nearby town to test my control. It would be slow going, but I was going to see how I would do around the first real humans I had encountered since my change. They had hoped that my exposure to blood rather than humans would increase the momentum of my control.

Either the difference in scent of skin and fresh blood would cause me to lose control; or the control I had gained would allow me to walk through back streets on the town during the night.

I had just hunted, ingesting 3 foxes. Jasper was beside me as we set out for the town. As we reached 5 miles from the nearest house we slowed our step, walking at a human pace. I took deep breaths hoping this would help desensitise me. So far it was easier than dealing with the almost fresh blood Peter trained me with.

One mile to town the scents swirled around us. I stopped momentarily to take in the surroundings and get used to the strengthening aroma. It was intoxicating at first, but after a minute I was able to continue forward. The closer we got I was able to hear the heartbeat of a human. It sounded strange, not the normal thumping I'd heard through the stethoscope as a human child. "Isabella, that's John you can hear. He's works in the local bank. He has two children and three grandchildren. He has a heart condition, but is otherwise happy and healthy". Peter telling me this helped, adding to the desensitisation. They were humans, not blood bags.

Peter continued to tell me the personal stories of the towns people. He and Charlotte maintained a superficial friendship with the people who were particularly useful in obtaining supplies. I couldn't yet distinguish the distinct scents of each individual, but that was mostly due to my unwillingness to focus the scents and lose control.

We slowly crept towards the Main Street of the town, stopping occasionally for me to desensitise. I kept my breathing deep and regular, locking my joints when I started to lose focus. We congregated at the fountain in the centre of the town, talking light heartedly. I started to relax, slowly breaking through the last of the blood lust. Jasper met my eyes and beamed. _Can I take you out tomorrow night Iz? There's a special spot I want to show you, no where near humans._ My excitement peaked, causing Jasper to vibrate from the strength of my emotions. _I'll take that as a yes Darlin._ He winked, I'd never been winked at so much in my life. I wondered if he had a nervous twitch. _Actually, I wink at you because your lust spikes when I do that._ Of course, he winked again after his comment.

As the temperature dropped further and the animals stirred in the surrounding forests we returned home. It was going to be a good day. Peter grabbed some of his stock of fresh blood and prepared the day's training away from me. The trip into town had strengthened my control further, and I was able to handle being around the fresh bloodied clothing.

My confidence soared, this was it! I could control myself around fresh blood providing I was mentally prepared. I had been around a lot of human blood during the training and had been prevented from tasting it, I'm sure that knowing the taste of human blood would add another layer of difficulty to my tenuous control.

We would be making a few more trips to the surrounding towns in the near future.

* * *

_I know there's been some troubles with the site which has caused some difficulty accessing chapters, and in my case updating important crap. If you're having trouble i am also contactable on twitter (i practically live on that site) Evil_sloth i will be limited in what i can do, but i will try to cut through the technical bullshit where possible to help you dudes out._

_~Nads_


	9. Chapter 9 Warm Fuzzies and a Phone call

***waves* SM own all, etc etc. I rather like this chapter :) **

**FYI I'll be closing the poll around this time tomorrow (7pm Melboune Australia time) so if you are desperate for some Volturi action please vote**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Finishing the days training in the late afternoon I thought of how humans must feel after a day at the office. The training was almost like a nine to five job for vampires. I worked hard, came home exhausted, relaxed for the evening and repeated the process the next day. At least the commute was good.

Charlotte and I were upstairs chatting while our boys were playing videogames in the den. I'd had a good long soak in the bath and changed into jeans and a thick forest green shirt. We were laughing at what had happened during their second wedding anniversary when Jasper popped in "ready Darlin?". I grinned and followed him out the door. This would be my first real date, I was strangely calm. I could tell it wasn't Jasper's influence. _I'm glad I can take you on your first real date Iz._

_Me too, you're the first person I've ever really kissed. I'm glad its you._ His shock hit me like a wrecking ball and we stood there gaping at each other comically. _You mean… _I interrupted Jasper mid thought _how about we continue that conversation another time, lets just have fun on our date_, He smiled and nodded picking up our never ending argument on literature.

After twenty minutes of running, laughing and some very colourful comments on literature he started to slow. "Close your eyes gorgeous" he covered my eyes as we steadily moved forward. I could have picked the information about where we were headed from his mind but I wanted this to be special. "Peter brought this place after I left to find the Cullens with Alice. They were sad I wouldn't be around as much and needed something to do. Peter's genius idea was to create something that would both keep him and Charlotte occupied in maintenance and provide hours of fun".

He stopped me and removed his hands from my sight. "UNCLE PETER PARADISE". The sign was a hideous orange and lime green monstrosity and I couldn't help but laugh.

A tall white fence surrounded the site and there were ceramic statues of bears and clowns in the entrance way. I'm sure if I was a small child this sight alone would scar me for life.

"Every year they add another ride to their amusement park. Its far enough out that no one will stumble on and still part of Peter and Charlotte's land. They own 100 acres in total, this is directly in the middle of it". I couldn't help it, I turned an kissed him. This place was amazing.

**JPOV**

I was happily lost. Intoxicated by kissing Isabella and the emotions emanating from us. I started to slow our movements wanting to show her around the amusement park and the rides. With one final peck we headed out to the Ferris Wheel. From there we would be able to get the lay of the land, allowing her to choose where she wanted to head next.

The kiss had altered me, it was incredible how strong our emotions were. I was ready and so was she. I glanced at her laughing and smiling as we ascended higher on the Ferris Wheel. Her emotions were screaming with joy, I leant over and whispered "I love you" this was officially the best night of my life.

She turned to me and whispered "I love you too". I felt like my eyes were about to roll back in my head from the emotional climate. "Need a cigarette there Major?" she whispered, eyebrow arched in my direction and thoroughly amused. I let out a small moan "you're going to kill me, woman". The laughter, giddiness and love put me on a high reminiscent of the time I spent at Woodstock. It had been my last visit with Peter and Charlotte before Alice forbade me from seeing them again. Iz nudged me "focus on the good" she smiled, understanding how the past could ambush you at the most inopportune moments.

I was dragged from ride to ride, Iz enjoyed them in her indestructible, graceful new body. They wouldn't be as thrilling as they would have been while she was human, but at least this way incurred less vomit. _Jasper, I would not have vomited if human, I had an iron constitution _she huffed at me _I'm not huffing_. She poked out her tongue and I swooped in to kiss her.

We rode the more dangerous rides repeatedly. I suspected she only did this so she could watch my eyes glaze over in reaction to our emotions. _Are you knocking the fact I can illicit emotional orgasms?_ She raised her eye brow at me again and I laughed. I abso-fucking-lutely love her.

Dawn started to break, we had ridden every single ride in the park and she gave many more "emotional orgasms". I knew Peter would get a kick out of that term when we got back. This was without a doubt the best night of my life.

The phone ringing caught my attention. I looked over at Iz in shock. She took my hand and encouraged me to answer it. I knew she was keeping her emotions in check so I could answer the call.

"Hello Rosalie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice. "Jazz, we're sorry for not contacting sooner. Emmett and I were only just able to leave."

"Are you guys ok?" I heard a waiver in her voice, something was wrong. "Everyone's safe, we just had to get out of there. We weren't able to even think about you or Bella without Edward going nuts. Carlisle and Esme are placating him like the child he is and no one is allowed to do anything about it, Alice always intercepts saying he 'needs out sympathy'. Em and I used the excuse of going on another honeymoon to get out of there."

"Why didn't you call? Are you saying at no time in the past few months you were able to contact me?"

"I'm sorry". There was an awkward silence. Rose finally broke it while I seethed. "Can we visit?"

"I'll check with my family". I hung up before she could respond.

I knew this was a low blow to Rosalie. We had always been close, she was as close to me as Charlotte was and her lack of communication was the most painful next to Alice's abandonment. She and I had bonded over our past horrors and trust issues. _I'm not on the Rosalie bandwagon myself, but did you try contacting her since they left?_ I sighed, Iz was the voice of reason.

I held her and let her calm me, it was such a novelty having someone look after me like this. True, others had controlled their emotions to help me in the past, but I had never been dependant on another person like I was now. _I need you just as much Lover boy._ We broke apart and headed back to the main house, teasing each other's thoughts.

"Come on guys lets get this mind fuck over with" Peter said meeting us at the door. We gathered in the lounge and I cut to the chase "Rose and Em would like to visit"

"Major, I know you have your panties in a bunch about this. So get whatever shit you need to off your chest"

"Fucker" I sighed, Peter was right. "OK, I'm still pissed off about what happened to me and Isabella. We were used and barely tolerated and I don't want that shit anymore. All the people I now trust are in this room. If Rose and Em visit, what's to stop the whole coven of those sanctimonious arseholes from invading our life and trying to hurt Iz again." I looked at her, she had a calm mask but her emotions were haywire, I would not let them hurt her again. How can I trust them after everything. I would have loved to have told Rose to fuck off, but Iz has the right to have her say and Peter would know something was up. It was a family decision. I just cant decide whether Rose and Emmett are family any more.

"I just don't want them to come here and ruin us" I grabbed Isabella's hand "I have a lot more to lose now. Rose is a hellcat at the best of times and used to be loyal. Emmett doesn't have a bad bone in his body, but he could come in like a bull in a china shop and unwittingly ruin everything"

"Jazz honey, stop being an idiot. I'd rip them to shreds if they interfered, and you're not getting rid of me that easily". There was a fire in her eyes I had seldom seen, I needed to get my head together before she felt the need to kick my arse. She grabbed my hair and growled "you're damn right there Major". I nodded and sat back, Peter had his trademark smug grin, but underneath he was feeling relief.

"Major, its important for you and Iz to see them. I don't know why but you need to pull up your big girl panties and deal with it". Immediately Isabella pictured me in high waisted female beige underwear, I cringed _Darlin, do you mind not picturing me like that? _Peter smirked then continued on, much more subdued. "something is telling me to hear them out. At some point you will come across the Cullens and it will be better having two of them in your life to begin with rather than meeting them all head on. Also, give your woman more credit. I know you're newly mated, but you need to reign in your need to protect her"

"Damn straight" Iz nodded.

"Now, what do we tell them about you, Iz?"

"Don't say anything on the phone about me, we can deal with it when they get here" Peter nodded in agreement and Char chimed in "that way if they fuck up we can kick their arse in person". I was surprised, Char didn't often swear but she was equally offended by Emmett and Rosalie's lack of communication with me. Char and Rose were friends but not very close, Rosalie naturally abrasive personality always prevented them from becoming as close as sisters.

**BPOV**

We remained in the room as Jasper made the call. I tried to squash my nervousness down. I was not in the mood for a cat fight, but I damn sure wasn't going to be a doormat any more.

I heard Emmett answer the phone and felt a pang of sadness. He sounded terrible "Hello?"

"Em its Jazz, when can we expect you?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'm telling you now I wont put up with any shit from either of you. This is the only chance you get". I was proud of him, and a little turned on. "You're to keep what happens here to yourselves brother". He rattled off the addressed to Emmett and hung up. His eyes were black and he was swallowing profusely. I nuzzled up to him knowing my scent would break through his anger. I ran my fingers up and down his neck, tracing the scars. After 10 minutes he started purring _let's hunt_ I dragged him out of the house, earning grateful looks from Peter and Charlotte. Tomorrow was going to be tough.

* * *

_OOOH drama ahead ;) hehe_

_How many people thought i was going to make Jasper and Bella have their own meadow scene? Hehe Peter kicks are so i gave him his own amusement park. _


	10. Chapter 10 I Can't Believe It's Not Bell

**THANK YOU! I am so complete over joyed right now at the response i'm getting for this story! **

**Yes, the title is a pun for i cant believe its not butter. Couldn't help myself :)**

**SM owns everything, i'm just do stuff. I like stuff. Yep, stuff is good.****

* * *

****BPOV**

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out "How you holding up there champ?"

"Fine Peter"

"I only ask because since that phone call you've been doing a great impersonation of still life". I shifted a little in my seat. "Just nervous Petey"

"I know Munchkin, but keep in mind they're nervous too. I can tell you now it will be a rocky first meeting, but it will get better. Don't lose hope, and give your man some credit. He'll stick by you through anything." I smiled, pushing back all negative thoughts. "Remember champ; breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out" he winked and left. Fucker.

I kept up my mental mantra for a good 10 minutes before slapping myself and going to see Jazz. I tried to search for him through the mind meld. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. _Giggling, I ran, putting my arms around him and nuzzled his neck. _Since they won't be here until tonight can we go through our normal fight training routine Jazz?_

_That's a good idea_

_Of course, I thought of it._ He grinned at me sending his pride at my confidence. The gesture always spurred on thoughts of what I had overcome. I wasn't the little mousey Bella from Phoenix and Forks. I felt comfortable in my own skin for once, much to my family's relief.

Jasper and I headed to our field, going through defensive manoeuvres and sparring. It helped relieve some of the nervousness. There would be no blood lust training today, our strong emotions would interfere too much. By 4 pm we were laughing and chasing each other through the forest. We came across a herd of White tail deer.

Jazz hesitated a little. _Iz can we try something?_

_Sure_

_As you know when we feed if a vampire gets too close we attack. _I nodded._ Well it can be different with our true mates. I've never done this and always wondered what it would be like, can we try sharing our prey?_

I agreed, excited and flattered by the gesture. I knew I wouldn't harm him, he was too important to me. We ran towards the herd, taking down the buck. Jazz broke its neck, we locked our eyes and sank our teeth into its flesh. It was very intimate. I felt like my inner monster and myself were silently communicating with Jasper. Each molecule in my body was reacting to his, my skin tingled, my chest burned. I felt a shift within myself, and I could feel one in him as well.

Our jaws unlocked from our prey and we looked at each other. "That was intense, what was that Jazz?"

"I think that's the mating bond being completed. I've never felt anything like that before, it was stronger than others I've felt it happen to". He smiled at me, an amazing new light in his eyes. He had lost the last vestiges of his haunting past, he was blinding. I felt like I was standing on an Event Horizon and could lose myself in his soul forever. It wouldn't be a bad way to go. _I feel the same way Iz. _We took off back home, nothing could stop us now.

Peter and Charlotte were waiting for us "I knew it would happen" he said to us. Charlotte grabbed us in a constricting hug, _they're relieved. They were worried about the both of us after everything we've been through, Iz._ He sent me their emotions, and holy shit they were strong. I had no more doubts. There would be no separation, no abandonment and no judgement. I felt stupid for my past insecurities.

The sound of a car approaching alerted us to the arrival of Rose and Em. Jasper and I went to clean up after our hunting trip. I knew we were peeking at each other through the mind meld, but we didn't shy away or taunt. It was too hard not to stay connected. I could feel him looking at me through our mind and I welcomed it, as did he. _Will you tell me more about your scars one day? _I was curious, they enhanced his body showing the depth of his strength and courage. _Of course, I want you to know everything about me Gorgeous._ That was definitely my favourite pet name.

We dressed and met in the hall presenting a united front. We would not be apart now.

We heard a screech. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Emmett and Rose were standing looking at us with shock. Jasper and I looked at each other, confidence rising. I saw a hard glint in his eyes that mirrored my own. We smirked and sat down. Peter and Charlotte were seated to our left and Emmett and Rose on our right. Our hands never left each other.

Jasper broke the silence. "Rosalie, Emmett please sit down". They remained silent but did as he requested. Emmett seemed to be joyful while Rosalie remained tight lipped. I appreciated the amount of restraint she kept. I could feel Jasper's sadness at seeing them and focused on feeling confidence and love. He sent me a wave of gratitude. "We're both so sorry for everything" Emmett started. Rosalie's shifted her eyes down. I was curious, she had always seemed so sure of herself and head strong. She looked like a completely different person.

"How did you die?" Rose's meek voice surprised me. "I chose this Rosalie" fire ignited in her eyes despite the efforts to appear indifferent. Peter glared "hold your judgement until you know the facts. The Major wasn't kidding when he said this was your last chance". She visibly blanched at Peter's tone and kept silent, trying to hide her seething. Emmett took her hand and she relaxed minutely.

The halting awkward silences were getting to me, Jasper cut through the bull shit. "What happened after the party?". Emmett started, his voice almost monotone. "After you ran to the field we headed back. Bella had already been driven home and Edward walked in. He was pacing and mumbling, he was in a bad way." I felt Jasper mentally scoff and sent him some amusement.

"Alice wasn't much better, sitting in a corner and staring. They got mad-" Rosalie interceded. "I told Edward to stop being selfish. To stop trying to keep you in the middle of the supernatural and human worlds. I told Alice to grow up and tend to her husband who was losing his mind over something so insignificant". Jasper growled lowly, "Iz has never been insignificant"

"That's not what I meant Jasper, keeping a human around was going to cause one of us to slip. The paper cut and the overall reaction to it was insignificant compared to what could have been. Edward knew this, but the moron wanted to keep her and ignore what was right. Bella could have had what I couldn't. Now its too late". Rose sat back, trying to hold in the sobs, I knew she envied my humanity but I didn't think she had actually cared. _She always did Gorgeous. One day you'll learn about her past and understand._

"Rosalie, I have my own reasons for choosing this life. My reasoning in the past was incredibly naïve. Things have changed, I'm no longer Bella Swan. She ceased to exist when I was left by my family, when I was lost in the woods after being dumped and when my father died just as I had started healing. This is my family now and Jasper is my mate".

Rose and Emmett's eyes flew to us. Jasper and I remained confident under their stare. I could see Peter's position relax from the corner of my eye. "We have a lot of catching up to do" Rosalie stated with a guarded smile. I returned it and looked towards Emmett. He looked like a small boy in the presence of a strict aunt. _Jazz, should we take them hunting? It might clear the air a little._

_You'd better suggest it Darlin_

The four of us headed out. The tension was partially broken when I wrestled a bear, unaware of my audience. Jasper was standing shocked while Rosalie and Emmett tried to cover their chuckling. I looked down and noticed my breasts had fallen through the rip made in my shirt. Damn bear.

Jasper walked up, took off his shirt and handed it to me, smirking. Slipping it on I pounced on him and sent him a bucket load of lust in thanks. "Iz, you're not helping me". I winked and sped back to Rosalie and Emmett. They enquired about the nickname, I was thankful. I had no idea how to broach that with them, I was not wanting to sound overly arrogant.

We spent the rest of the day training. I could hear Rosalie tell Jasper she was happy for him, he had changed for the better. I smiled to myself whilst wrestling Emmett, I was glad to have Rose backing us. I didn't trust them yet. I wouldn't be able to until we really hashed things out, this was a temporary truce.

* * *

_Never fear, words will be said next chapter. Everyone in the chapter is walking on eggshells. That'll change next chapter. _

_Dont forget voting on the Volturi's involvement will close in an hour. _

_See you tomorrow!_


	11. Chapter 11 From Hoard to Alliance

**Hi Guys, this is a fairly dialogue heavy chapter. The title for this Chapter is a reference to World of Warcraft, Hoard=Badies Alliance=Goodies, thats all you need to know :) **

**SM owns everything, leaving the rest of us wanting. **

**

* * *

**

JPOV

Rose and Em joined our training sessions with Iz. A very tentative friendship was growing between the women and us men folk were walking on egg shells. We were scared to disrupt the delicate balance.

Emmett and I went to the local township while Peter and Charlotte went to hunt. Rose and Iz needed time to get to know each other and swap stories. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. Emmett dragged me into the closest electronics store. He had been restless and needed another outlet. He brought another two laptops and a copy of World of Warcraft. Apparently, he was concerned about his level 80 Tauren, he wanted to get Peter and I to play.

Returning home we set up the network and got to playing.

**BPOV**

Awkward. Rose and I hadn't spoken much since that first night here. We kept things civil for the sake of the others but there was a constant strain. They had been here four days so far and there was a lot of tension to the level that Emmett had avoided giving me his signature bear hug not knowing how I would deal with it.

"Bella-"

"Please Rose, call me Iz"

"OK" she took another deep breath. "I want to try and understand. I don't like your choice of becoming a vampire, but I know it wasn't a choice for me to make."

"You're right, it wasn't your choice. I need this, you don't understand"

"Then help me to, please Iz. I cant wrap my head around why you'd throw your life away like that". I remained silent, why the fuck did she care about my life and my feelings. I would not be forced to have others live vicariously through me. It was what Bella did, not me. Rose seemed to break under the silence. She huffed and proceeded to tell me how she was changed. I'm sure the disgust was evident on my face. Her expression fell, she must have mistook my disgust as disgust for her after being used and thrown out by those men or disgust for her revenge.

"I'm disgusted by their actions towards you, Rose, not by you". She looked so vulnerable, I felt nauseous, no wonder she kept to herself. "Fuck Rose, you're the strongest person I know. I only ever wanted you to treat me civil in the past because I wanted to be your sister. I admire you". She looked up, seeing my conviction she stood tall again. She remained silent as I shared my story and my need to stop this shit storm.

When I finished she took a moment to get her thoughts in line "I understand, but you gave up too much for a life of boredom and blood".

"Rose, I didn't just do this on some sick revenge kick. This is who I am and it was the right course of action, you know as well as I do there are laws. As a human knowing the secret I put your family in danger and any others around me. You never knew me so I don't expect you to understand this, but I have never fit into the human world. I only ever felt I belonged with you guys"

"What happens when you stop Victoria? When your no longer fighting and the reasons you chose this life seem insignificant? Iz, I will never say I told you so. I will be there for you if you need me, I just cant stop thinking of the children you could have had". I shook my head at her "that was your dream Rose, not mine. A day may come when I regret the change, there's no way to predict how I will feel. But, I would rather regret something I did do, rather than something I didn't do.

"My human life was irrevocably damaged. I loved my human life and my biological family, but by the time I was changed it had been destroyed. At least I have my family and my mate. Its time for me to choose my own future and not try to live in the dreams of others". She nodded, slowly beginning to understand. "Rose you could see first hand what my life was like, I'm sure it annoyed you as well. I was guilted into things I personally couldn't tolerate."

"Like Bella Barbie?" I nodded at her. "No one can manipulate me anymore"

"That's a good thing" she smiled. "OK, I understand Iz, I still don't agree but I respect your decision". She sighed "can we start over?"

"I'd like that".

We returned to the house hearing the boys yelling. "ALLIANCE IS FOR PUSSIES JAZZ!"

"I REFUSE TO BE HOARD SCUM LIKE YOU EMMILY"

"Oh god lets see what our mates are up to". I strode in and put my arms around Jasper's waist kissing his neck. He turned to kiss me back "Everything ok Iz?"

"Everything's good Jazz, we came to an understanding" Emmett looked up at us warily "what

type of understanding?"

"We're going to try being friends". Emmett and Jasper's shoulders slumped in relief. One down one to go. I looked pointedly at Em and he nodded in return.

We set out running, I took him to the place where Charlotte and I had our initial heart to heart. In theory this conversation would be easier. I was still hurt by Emmett leaving, but royally fucked off by how they had treated my mate. We sat down and I turned to him. "Talk" He gulped nervously and I couldn't help but soften slowly. "Look Em, I know this is hard for you too" he nodded quietly, he looked so full of shame "I should have been there fore you Iz. I see you as my little sister and I completely failed you"

"You stayed with your mate and family, I can understand that. I just cant understand why Jazz and I were so impossible to contact"

"We should have tried harder, I regret that more than anything. I really fucked up Iz and I don't know how to fix this. There's no joke I can say, no bad guy I can beat up. I'm the one who left you and I cant go back in time and stop myself". I'd never seen him so forlorn.

"How can I trust you again Emmett? I want to, I really do. How do I know what will happen if the Cullens repeat what ever they did previously to sway you?" His eyes snapped to mine "I've learnt from what happened the first time. I cant go back to them. You came into our home, a strong, courageous, amazing woman and brought true happiness and humanity to our family. The night of your party I had no doubt that you wouldn't think negatively of us. You are the most pure and good person I have ever come across.

"Everything was in complete chaos after that night. Edward ranting that we had to leave while the rest of us tried to change his mind. Carlisle was scared, none of us had seen Edward so frantic. He kept saying one of us would attack you, at some point we would kill you. We believed him too, we all had to leave the room when we encountered your blood. We felt so guilty, Edward was always sure he was a soulless monsters and that night he managed to convince us we were. We were cowards, I think that's the closest experience we would have to what Jasper's life was like with us. We felt it was inevitable we would screw up, no one deserves to be treated like that.

"I still cant wrap my head around why he was such an arsehole when he ended it with you Iz. I know he loves you, I actually fell sorry for him up in Alaska. No one else knows what he said to you or that he left you in the forest. We honestly thought he told you the truth, that we wanted to keep you safe. The problem was, with you gone from our lives and no Jasper there was no filter. The illusion was gone and we saw each other for what we are. A bunch of wankpires playing house. After a few days Rose and I were practically climbing the walls to get out. Anytime we thought of leaving Esme would beg us to reconsider, she's really not coping. If we thought of you or Jasper, which we did often, Edward and Alice would confront us.

"We planned to visit Forks and Montana while they were out hunting but Carlisle intervened asking us not to turn out back on the family, meanwhile he's always working and avoiding everyone but Esme. We didn't want to break up the family and held hope things would return to normal after a period of mourning. Sometimes it felt like we were paying penance for how we treated you both.

"Of course thoughts like that lead to screaming matches with Edward. You and Jasper caused a balance in the family, unfortunately it was for the wrong reasons. For that I'm truly sorry to both of you". I had never heard so much bitterness of depression from Emmett. I knew I could forgive him and Rose, not because of how much they'd been hurt, but because they genuinely understood. They weren't just sorry for recent events, but everything. I gave him a bear hug to put his hugs to shame "don't go back to them Emmett. I don't want to lose you again."

"I promise"

"I forgive you Brother Bear".

**JPOV**

I knew it was coming, but I didn't like it. Iz was bonding with Em and I knew it was time to face Rose. "Thank you for making your peace with Iz, Rose"

"I wish I had done it sooner. I promise I wont fuck this up brother". I looked at her, it stung when she called me that now. I nodded but kept quiet. We sat in silence for a while, neither of us knowing what to say. We sat together crouched on the floor together, emotions haywire.

I felt a spike in curiosity come from Rose. I raised an eyebrow in her direction and she looked down sheepishly. I felt a trickle of love come from her, it increased steadily. Filling me. I smiled, the emotion turned to longing. Rose always understood me the best out of everyone. Longing turned to loneliness and desolation. The emotional climate was plummeting, she was showing me how everything really was. The emotions swirled with hatred, bitterness and loneliness. Then there was a spark of hope, followed by exhilaration and switching back to love.

I rested my head on her shoulder as the emotional maelstrom settled. "Thank you Rose". I let her fill me in on what was happening with the family, needless to say her emotions whilst telling the story matched those she sent previously. I offered her and Emmett a place in the family. She gave me a spike of joy in return and hugged me, sobbing. I leant down and whispered. "I can forgive you now".

The others returned a short time later. "All sorted kiddies?" Peter questioned the room. We rolled our eyes. "About damn time".

* * *

_I know this story moves slowly (despite daily updates) the reason is i want everyone's relationships to be well established. I didn't want Rose and Bella suddenly become BFFs without really hashing things out, same with the others. Jazz and Iz had a right to their anger irrospective of what happened to the Cullens. _

_At the same time Jasper and Isabella's relationship cant be rushed. Both have been severely hurt. Jasper especially has just had his first taste of freedom, he was under Maria and Alice's thumb for decades. So i wanted them to take the time to really get established. It didn't make sense for them to see each other and their initial conversation to be: _

_O HAI UR MY M8 O RLY? YA RLY LETS HAS TEH SEXORS _

_...having said that things start to spice up next chapter! :D_


	12. Chapter 12 Gluttony, Lust and Pride

**Hi again. I'm rather nervous about this chapter. I've never written a lemon before so please be gentle :)**

**SM owns everything**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

With the drama over with for now we continued Iz's bloodlust training. Her time off hadn't set her back too much and we were able to walk around the local town at midnight. It was time for the next step in her training. We were going to keep her out longer tonight. We stayed near a park close to the Freeway entrance. At 6am the first cars hit the roads, Emmett and I held her arms. _My throat only tickles a little bit Jazz. I think I'm ok but keep hold._

_No problem Iz. I was wondering how you were holding up._

_I feel better, not quite as angry with the world. Don't get me wrong; I fully intend on handing Victoria her arse on a platter. I just feel peaceful about it._

_I know what you mean, I don't know which helped more. Our mating or reconciling with Rose and Emmett._

_I think it was both. _We were in our own thoughts, the traffic steadily increasing on the motorway. Iz was doing an excellent job, she would definitely be up to walking in public soon. _I hope so Honey, I don't like feeling restricted. Honestly, I think cabin fever was part of the tension between us and Emmett and Rose. Don't get me wrong, we still have a long way to go before we're all peachy, but its one less thing to worry about. _I nodded in agreement, she had been feeling stifled of late.

_Jasper, I miss you. With everything happening at once we've had to put a hold on being together._

_I know Darlin. How about tonight we go to the Amusement Park?_

_Fuck yeah! _I couldn't help but chuckle. I still wasn't used to Iz swearing, although she had an impressive mouth on her when she got into it.

By 10 am we had done all we could. Iz was magnificent. She was calmly breathing in the scents of many humans as they shot through the traffic. We decided to risk going home via the outskirts of the town.

Humans were meandering about their day, blood pumping strongly with the exertion from their chores. We maintained a twenty foot perimeter between us and the closest human. Isabella's eyes were nearly pitch black but she kept breathing and moved on fluidly. Her control was incredible _Its because you're by my side Jasper, what ever you do don't let go of me_

_I wouldn't dream of it Gorgeous. _As we got further from the town and closer to home she relaxed. _Thank you, you've been so patient with me Jazz_

_Just returning the favour, you were there for me when I had control problems. It means so much to me that you're trusting me to help you._

_You're my mate, who else would be better for the job. Anyway, you always had the control. You just lacked the confidence._

_That was something we used to have in common Darlin. I used to hate how insecure you were, you have always been so beautiful, intelligent and kind. There was no reason for the insecurity._

_I know, I was a moron back then. _She looked at me then with conviction in her eyes. _We will never be like that again. Fuck anyone who undermines us._

_I couldn't agree more, that's music to my ears Darlin. _As soon as we hit the fence line to the property we headed straight for the woods. We desperately needed to hunt.

We stayed together, sharing each meal. I had missed her so much, seeing my mate in pain and the being unable to get rid of it was excruciating. Now that things were better at home we could be ourselves again. It was a relief to have the tension gone.

The others kept back heading in different directions, we each needed time with our soul mates. We'd finished our fourth deer and took a break. We would keep hunting soon, but the emotions flowing between us were too much of a distraction. We dropped the latest carcass and reached over it for each other. Our eyes remained locked.

The air felt full of static around us and my mind started to cloud. I tried to keep my thoughts coherent, the last thing I needed was the Major to be let loose around my virgin mate.

The mental cloud stayed steady. I was still in control of myself, but the Major was with me. This was our mate. We belonged to her.

Isabella's eyes were pitch black with lust, her and her inner monster were looking back at me. I brushed my hand from her cheek down her torso, her skin almost sparking with electricity. She leaned further forward and mechanically pushed the deer carcass out of our path. I cupped her face in my hand and brought the other hand to sit at the valley between her breasts near to where her heart used to beat.

We exchanged a quiet "I love you", still entranced by the other. Our lips met and we simultaneously groaned, my hands moved down her neck and brushed her nipples. Instantly causing her to buck her hips into me. The Major growled in approval but I was still in control.

I slowly peeled off her top, tracing her contours with my tongue. I had never been more turned on in my life. Her body was as beautiful as her soul. Our bodies were almost vibrating with recognition of each other. _Iz, I'll understand if you're not ready. _

_I'm more than ready, I need you Jazz. _Our emotions were now completely open to each other. We could feel each other's desire and lust. Our kisses became firmer and I ran my hands up and down her ribcage.

She tore off my shirt, licking and sucking the scars on my neck. I purred in satisfaction. My hands returned to her breasts and I reached around to unclasp her bra. My thumbs brushed her nipples causing her to growl. _MORE, I need more Jasper._ I grazed a fingernail over her nipple, she moaned and bucked into me again.

I moved my head down further, biting and licking to her nipples while trailing my hand down her stomach. I circled my fingers around her navel, teasing her a bit. I kept moving at a painfully slow pace, finally cupping her mound. She let out a contented purr. I made short work of her pants, venom pooling as I saw her in the flesh.

I ran my hand up her thigh and up to her folds, sweeping my forefinger against her clit. She reached for my fly, nearly tearing my pants off. I inserted a finger, nearly losing myself at the tight warmth. I was thankful the barrier of her virginity had disintegrated during her change into a vampire. It would minimise the pain of her first time.

I inserted another finger, needing to stretch her as much as I could before entering her for the first time. Her hand on my cock surprised me, causing the Major take over momentarily. My fingers plunged in deeper and faster as she worked me. I was struggling to maintain control, but inserted a third finger into her as she growled and moans. Her grip never faltered and we were racing to climax.

With one swipe across her clit she came undone, squeezing me as I joined her. I nearly blacked out from the strength of my climax. The Major crowed for more, we needed all of our mate.

I was instantly hard, I needed to be buried in her. We were both panting, our lust still fuelling us further. She grabbed me, kissing me hard and dragging me on top of her. I parted her legs, slowly placing my tip at her entrance. I looked in her eyes, ensuring this was what she wanted. She locked her legs behind my back, slowly pushing upwards.

In-fucking-credible. I slowly pushed into her, filling her completely. I had never felt anything like this and we hadn't even begun thrusting. I managed to stutter out in between breaths "are you ok?"

"GOD YES". She was barely contained, I pulled back and thrust into her. Her eyes rolled back, I kept a steady rhythm, trying to keep it together. The closer I got to climax the more the Major was brought out.

Iz roared, her monster fully unleashed. The Major responded to her call, he was now fully taking the reigns.

Our bodies were shaking, overwhelmed by the sensation. Thrust after thrust, I felt like I was dying. Completely open, completely healed, blissful oblivion. I felt her fluttering around me, we were so close. The Major was in complete control, unleashing everything possible to please our mate. I started twitching and I felt her tighten around me. Our release came together, we were flying.

Our bodies kept moving, but our minds started to clear. Our monsters were sated for now. I leant down and kissed her softly, smiling. She smiled back, drowning me in her love and joy. I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck as I slowly stopped my thrusts. I brought my mouth up to her ear "I love you, forever".

* * *

_I'm going to take this chance to be obnoxious and have a giggle. I had Bella lose her virginity on the forest floor next to a dead animal._ _I just killed the mood, didn't i?_


	13. Chapter 13 So much for the Afterglow

**A short by exciting chapter :) SM owns all the fun stuff, i just mutate it for my own nefarious purposes**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

We stayed wrapped around each other for the rest of the night. When the animals started to wake up we knew it was time to return home. I looked into my mates eyes _are you sore at all?_ She shook her head_ I'm too happy to feel any pain _I kissed her and quickly gathered the clothing scattered around us. I told her to stay put, tenderly dressing her. Most of our clothing was ripped, but they would still provide enough coverage. It was satisfying being able to take care of her this way.

I was truly at peace, feeling like I wasn't having to cage my inner monster as much anymore. My bond with Isabella seemed to placate the Major in a way that nothing had before. _I know what you mean honey,_ Isabella's voice sounded in my mind,_ since we first shared our prey I feel better. Like I'm not as much of a time bomb waiting to go off. I initially thought it was making peace with Rose and Em, but I don't see how they would have impacted my thirst as much. I cant stop thinking about the feelings going through me when we shared that buck. Something changed, something big_

_That does make sense Iz, I think we have more than a mate bond but I don't know what it is. I just know I've never come across anything like what we have. I feel like I've been healed, I've finally overcome my past. The regret is still there, but something's stopping it from weighing down on me. _She nodded, she felt the same. I smiled and took her hand, leading her back to the house.

We received knowing smirks from the four vampires in the house. "Well, well, well, look who's back" I rolled my eyes at Peter while Emmett guffawed. Ignoring them all I lead my mate upstairs. _You really like calling me your mate, don't you Major?_

_You better believe it, I love being mated to you Iz. Your amazing. _I smiled at her, watching her melt. We entered the bathroom and I removed her clothing, ran a bubble bath and lowered our bodies into the water. I washed every inch of her and massaged her shoulder. I was going to take care of my mate. I heard her purring and buried my face in her hair, breathing in her scent. I had never felt safer, more relaxed or happier.

Peter called our attention to him "Major, we need you two down here". Groaning, we got dressed and headed down stairs. As soon as I started paying attention to the emotions I was alert. Crap! There was a high level dread. I grabbed Isabella closer to me.

Rose filled us in "I just got a call from Esme. Victoria thinks you're dead, Iz. She contacted the Cullens, telling them how Laurent killed you and your father. She sent them a copy of the obituary." It could have been worse, I thought we were in danger. "There's more Major" Peter continued "Edward's gone after her, his planning on killing her and going to the Volturi. Alice is trying to keep an eye out so they know when to intercept"

"Jazz honey, he told me he would go to the Volturi to kill himself if something ever happened to me, if he does that the Cullens, maybe even the Denalis and us could be implicated in breaking the law"

"Shit, that stupid fuck! He's always been selfish, he's going to get all of us killed". I had seen what the Volturi were capable of first hand. They scared the shit out of me, especially Caius. He and Aro were unpredictable. Caius was inclined to kill first ask questions later.

"What did you tell Esme?" I turned to Rose, I had no idea how this would work. "Well, I haven't told her anything. I said I'd get back to her. Alice cant see you or Isabella, Isabella's shield is too strong. They all think she's dead. I needed your input before I said anything".

Right, how are we going to do this. _Honey, we need to go there in person._

_I was afraid of that Darlin, I think we're going to have to coordinate with Alice_

_Good, I have a few things to say to your ex wife._ From the fire in her eyes I could tell Alice was in for hell. I could relate to the feeling, I was going to have words with Edward when I caught up with the little fucker.

Peter interrupted our inward discussion. "I already packed up the cars Major. We need to get there as soon as possible". I nodded and we set out, Peter and Charlotte in their ute with our luggage. The rest of us travelled in Emmett's Jeep. We didn't have time to close up the house, we had to maintain top speed and hope we got there in time.

**BPOV**

We had been on the road for a couple of hours. It was causing minor strain on my blood lust, especially with the stress of the situation. I was nervous to see the Cullens, but at the same time looking forward to defending my mate. I would never understand why they had treated him so badly. The rest of the Cullens would be facing both of our wrath when this bullshit was dealt with.

First thing we needed to do was find Edward and beat the snot out of him. His behaviour was absolutely repugnant, how did I not see this sooner.

Peter was suddenly yelling at us from his ute. "HE'S IN SEATTLE! HE'S SEARCHING FOR THE BITCH. THERE ARE NEWBORNS WITH HER! WE HAVE TO HURRY". I love Peter's gift. When it wasn't irritating the hell out of Jazz it was damn useful.

We were already going as fast as we could, we had to stop for petrol I held my breath when we got closer to humans. While the vehicles were being refuelled and jerry cans brought, I quickly hunted with Jazz. There was nearly nothing around. I managed to get a few hares, enough to dull the burn slightly. I kept holding my breath and we raced back to the cars just as they finished paying.

Apparently Edward was searching Seattle for Victoria after picking up her scent. He would find her just as we reached the city limits. Hopefully we could intercept him before he did something even stupider.

Jasper was sitting there calmly, I wondered how he could be so relaxed under the circumstances. I peeked into his mind: _…then I can tear his balls off and set fire to them in front of everyone…_

_Jazz honey? What are you thinking? _I caught him off guard and he looked like a kid waiting for a spanking. _Well at the moment I'm trying not to think of spanking… How ya holding up Iz?_

_I've been better, feeling calmer after hearing some of your plans for Edward _I smirked at him and he chuckled. _Is there anyway we can hog tie and gag him so we don't have to deal with his bullshit when we return him to Alaska? _

_Nope, but I can incapacitate him with emotional torture, would that be to my mate's satisfaction? _He raised his eyebrow and I kissed him, Emmett cleared his throat. "If I'm unable to make out with my mate, then so are you. Driver rules"

"Fine". I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder waiting to reach Seattle.

We had half an hour of our journey to go. I took one last breath before we headed into the dense human population.

* * *

_ Sorry for the semi cliffy, the awesome fighting stuffs deserve a chapter dedicated to itself. Next chapter will be violent, but hopefully in a fun way_


	14. Chapter 14 Payback's a Bitch

**Wow...a lot of you hate Eddie. SWEET! I extended the chapter a little to make it more graphic. I think you'll enjoy it ;) I'm going to try to legnthen the chapters a little, it is difficult to write much considering i update daily but i'll give it a go.**

**SM owns all things twilight, i just make it interesting**

* * *

JPOV

Night fell as we entered the outer limits of Seattle. "We need to start looking in Industrial Areas, abandoned buildings near a dock would be perfect for an army". Emmett nodded, heading for the port. We parked nearby and ran. We kept to the shadows and used vampire speed when possible.

We kept running. The docks were full of quiet buildings that held the scent of recent human activity. I could see some run down buildings further up. Bingo. The smell of vampire hit my nose. I signalled the others to stop, whispering for them to stay with their mates and circle the alleys looking for Eddie. They each had enough training to stealthily manoeuvre around the area. We all kept to the roof tops, hoping to keep our scent hidden, and disguised our thoughts as best we could.

It didn't take long until we caught his scent. We could see him lurking in an alcove, waiting. He suddenly sprinted out of our view and towards Victoria. She had just sent her army off to feed. God he was stupid. We heard him yell out "Victoria!". We kept to the shadows, intrigued by what he was planning to do. He was just standing there screaming at her, while she taunted him to yell more. She knew her army would return and just had to play him a little longer. He made the occasional swipe at her, and tried to wrestle with her but he was no fighter.

She kept goading him as he became sloppier in his actions. The only thing that had saved him so far was using his gift to anticipate her next move, blocking her. It was time to intervene.

Isabella and I crept closer so I could send them both some lethargy, Peter and Charlotte approached from the other side while Emmett and Rose headed straight towards them. They would be boxed in.

I unleashed the full force of the lethargy on Victoria and Edward. It wouldn't stop them trying to get away but it would slow them down enough that even a human could catch them. Peter and Emmett dismembered Victoria quickly and efficiently, setting fire to her. Charlotte and Rose kept the perimeter, just in case Victoria's army returned too soon.

I held Edward steady, as Isabella stared at him in disgust. He was awaiting judgement. I kept up the stream of lethargy on Edward. He was in too much shock to move. I'm sure it was the due to seeing his "dead" ex girlfriend.

Victoria was dust in the wind when Isabella moved towards Edward. "How many vampires are in her army?" Her eyes were black, venom slid down her chin. She was all vampire at the moment. The Major's true mate. Hopefully Edward would see this and cut the crap.

"Bella?" He looked hopeful and dazed "I love you". She slapped him, "I asked for information Edward. You are going to give it to me". Her voice was monotone, it sent chills down my spine, a mixture of lust and fear. "Bella, Love? What are you doing here?" She suddenly grabbed his balls, I could tell she was putting some effort into crushing them. "Last chance, how many vampires in Victoria's Army?"

"Six" he whimpered out. I grinned at my mate, she was fucking perfect.

Charlotte and Rose moved forward while Peter and Emmett when to guard the perimeter. I let go of Edward, handing him over to the ladies. When Char and Rose approached him they each grabbed an arm, restraining him for Isabella. She moved forward baring her teeth and swiftly bit through each shoulder, removing his arms while he screamed.

Peter flittered to the ute grinning like a fool. He threw a roll of duct tape her way, winking. Silly fucker had obviously known he would need it and grabbed it when we refuelled. Iz used the whole roll of tape, fully encasing the arms. Edward was squirming on the ground, venom leaking from his wounds. I took over from Iz, sending her a burst of love and pride. I could tell she was shielding everyone's thoughts.

I turned to Edward. "Get up!" I barked at him. "You are going to stay here while we clean up your mess, fucker". He flinched, the loss of venom making him less lucid. His instincts were telling him I was the superior creature. Good, he was less likely to fuck up like this. I grabbed him by the neck and marched him to a suitable hiding place.

We threw his mummified arms into the back of the ute, the leaking venom would be hosed off the Ute's tray easily. Further more, Peter would get a kick out of having it there, especially the reason for it being there, he hated Edward deeply.

Edward sat behind some crates in a dark alley way. The rest of us got into positions waiting to ambush the unsuspecting army. I couldn't wait to see Isabella fighting, she was incredible when we spared she would be brutal when she fought against a real opponent. She would take them out no problem. I felt her burst of love and smiled. I was proud of her, she was courageous, beautiful and strong. _Thanks having confidence in me Jazz, I love you._

We were as still as statues, waiting for the newborns to trickle in. They slowly appeared, glowing red eyes. Recently fed, but still killable. When the sixth newborn congregated around the ashes of Victoria we swooped in. They were radiating shock, anger and fear now that their leader was gone. A battle between six untrained newborns versus six trained fighters was almost too easy. I decapitated mine, ripping his limbs off and setting them on fire. I looked over the concrete yard, my lust reaching new highs as I watched Isabella toy with her newborn.

She flipped, dragging her nails up the torso of her prey, leaving a oozing trail of venom. He tried to get his arms around her to crush her but she was too agile and neatly dodged out of the way. Laughing. Fear emanated from him, he was under the full effect of Isabella's dark side. She was as perfect for the Major as she was for me.

She drew her nails over him a few more times before throwing her opponent into the fire. He lit up like a firework on the fourth of July. She stalked towards me, my pants tightening even more. She purred as she licked up my neck, I smirked. "I'm taking Isabella hunting, keep an eye on things here Peter". He nodded, and made his way over to where Edward was hidden. Everyone had finished off the army so they made themselves useful.

We ran hard, the closest place to hunt was Bellefields Nature Park. We took down what ever crossed our path. Finally sated enough to stay in control we headed back. Iz took a few breaths of clean air before having to stop her breathing again. We hadn't tested her control around denser human populations and not was not the time to try.

We reached the others and joined Em and Rose in the jeep again. They had covered Edward in a blanket so he didn't ooze venom on Emmett's back seat. It was my turn to drive so Iz rode shot gun with me.

Edward was wedged between Rose and Emmett, completely horrified and squashed. It was going to be a long drive back to Alaska for Edward. I was over come by glee from my mate and kissed her hand while Edward hissed in the back seat. "Keep it up Eddie and we'll put you in the boot" Emmett nudged Edward's venom coated shoulder, he winced causing Emmett to smirk.

**BPOV**

I cant believe I was so violent. I try not to dwell on it but my fear is once again rousing the inner monster, I already feel claustrophobic from holding my breath, and being so close to the arsehole who broke me is not helping. Jasper; he can help, he'll understand.

_Honey, I need help_

_What's wrong, you emotions aren't looking too good. _He sent me a wave of calm and I tried not to sigh in relief.

_I feel suffocated, its disorientating not being able to breathe. On top of that I'm trying to deal with how violent I was, I was a monster. I'm glad I could defend myself, but holy crap I was completely evil._

_Isabella, your inner vampire came out, it was a defence mechanism. It will be more controllable as you move past your new born year. You were amazing back there._

_I just can believe I killed someone, Jazz_

_Honey, don't try and think of this is human terms. You're a vampire. That newborn you killed was taking part in a plan to kill people who didn't deserve it. The Cullen clan was their main target, they may have wronged us but they don't deserve to die. On top of that the army's activities could have alerted the Volturi if they had been left to keep going. We were fortunate to nip this in the bud when we did. The Volturi are our leaders, you want to avoid meeting them when you can. Also, think of the humans Victoria would have changed in order to increase her army, not to mention the humans that would have been sacrificed to feed that army._

_You're right, it's a shame we couldn't stop her before she got the recruits in the first place._

_Isabella, listen good. SHIT. HAPPENS. We averted disaster and the fuck job in the back didn't get us killed with his stupidity. You handled him beautifully my dear. Stop feeling guilty for ending the existence of a being that was created to end ours._

_I feel better now, thanks for the perspective. _I thought back to the differences between the human me and the vampire me. I was safer, stronger, graceful and independent while being mated to the most incredible man. I couldn't help but gloat. Edward couldn't dazzle me anymore. I sure as hell was glad I got to put him in his place. I smiled smugly at Jazz and he squeezed my hand sending a burst of love.

_When we get to a National Park you and I can run, we're going to be cutting through the forest. We'll be able to meet up with the others on the road and head to Denali. We should be approaching the tree line in half an hour._

Edward was in the back, oblivious to everyone's thoughts. I kept my shield up wanting to give everyone their privacy. Rose kept shooting glares at him while Emmett was happily annoying him. I tried to hold in the chuckle but couldn't. Oh well, there goes the last of my air. Jasper smiled at me, knowing the target of my amusement.

We approached the forest Rose took over driving while Em remained in the back with the fuck job. He had his arm around Edward's shoulders and was lecturing him on the proper way to treat a lady.

I love my Brother Bear. We took off running, new air finally hitting my lungs. I revelled in the scents around us.

* * *

_Next chapter: Alaska and the show down with the Cullens. _

_Until tomorrow...BWAHAHAHA. _


	15. Chapter 15 Alaska and Absolution

**SM owns all, ruling it with an iron fist**

**LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!**

* * *

BPOV

Jasper and I had run 5 miles into the forest. I took big gulps of air, feeling the tension leave my body. I caught the scent of a lion and sprinted. Quickly snapping it's neck I plunged my jaws into its fur and let out a groan. Heaven.

I buried the corpse and turned around to my mate who had finished the deer that my prey had hunted. Our eyes returned to their golden hue, Jasper bent down to kiss my neck cupping my breast as he did.

I grabbed him and pushed his groin to mine. I needed him now. I urgently removed our pants while he continued to run his hands over me. I pushed him over, impaled myself on him and started thrusting. Jasper grabbed my hips guiding me faster and faster. I clenched around him, milking him to climax.

We kissed and gasped for air. Remembering our family was waiting for us, we slowly got up and putting our pants back on. There wasn't a single tear in our clothing, I was proud of myself. I felt his arms around my waist and he nuzzled my neck. _We should head to the road, the others are probably getting impatient._ Damn. His thoughts were focused on what he wanted to do to me later, he pictured taking me in many different positions and places. _It would be novel to make love to you in a bed for once, Major._

With a final peck we ran back to the vehicles. The others had been waiting around 10 minutes for us, Emmett and Rose were now having to forcefully restrain Edward in the back. He could smell the scent of our sex. I felt bad for putting Em and Rose in that position, but the smirks on their faces eased the guilt. They were enjoying Edward's squirming, I guess it was payback for the months of torture he put his family through. Forbidding them from contacting Jasper and I had hurt them a lot, and Edward had always looked down on them from their initiation into the family.

**JPOV**

We weren't far from the Cullens now. Edward's anger was slapping me, I held on to Iz's hand in order to keep control of myself and not rip his head off. I hadn't had my chance alone with him yet, although after seeing what Iz did to him I would lay off a little. I'd limit my "discussion" with Edward to a demonstration of the emotions Isabella went through when he left.

The turn off to Denali was up ahead, Peter took the corner at high speed, we could hear Edward's arms rattling around in the tray. Charlotte promptly slapped him, "did you forget our luggage is in the back Peter?"

"Sorry Dear"

I could feel Isabella's nerves and anger spike as the house came into view. I sent her some calm, hoping to keep her inner monster at bay but also letting her feel her own emotions. We parked and the family moved to the veranda. They were surprised to see us.

Iz immediately hopped out, grabbed Edward by the neck and frog marched him to Carlisle. She spat out "here's your son" and pushed him into the group of gaping Cullens. _Beautifully done, my mate._

_Thanks Major, care to join me up here? I need you by my side. _Iz stood resolutely in front of the Cullens, waiting for them to snap out of their shock while Edward stood scowling at the ground like a petulant child. I grabbed Edward's arms from the tray of the ute and headed over.

I took a leaf out of Isabella's book, thrusting them at Carlisle "I'll let you reassemble the bastard" and went to stand by Iz. She took my hand _I love you Jazz, that was brilliant. _Carlisle grimaced, unwrapping the arms and immediately working to reattach them to their owner. The rest of our group filtered in behind us, making a show of who's side they were on.

"I missed you Bella" Esme started, I could feel sorrow coming from Iz. "Things have changed Esme. You abandoned me and Jasper, what right do you have to feel sad?" Edward quickly butted in "I told them not to contact you Bella, don't blame Esme. As for Jasper, that was Alice's decision, she had a right to leave him after all he put her through".

The nausea I felt in that field where Alice left me returned, coupled with anger. This was fucking bullshit. Why weren't Carlisle and Esme doing anything, they were meant to be coven leaders as well as our parents. They hadn't changed at all, if anything they were worse.

**BPOV**

I felt the pain engulfing Jasper, I took his face in my hands. _You're with ME now Jazz, these fuckers belong in our past. It was them who reduced your control, don't give them that power again. You're my mate, and no one fucking hurts you anymore._

_I know Iz, you're my whole world now. Edward brought back all the bad memories, I wasn't expecting them to rush at me like that._

_They WONT hurt you again. _I snapped my eyes up to Edward, he was looking at us curiously "if you hurt my mate one more time, I will end you". Esme shivered. I looked back at Jasper, he was looking at his ex wife with absolute hatred.

Alice looked at me, irritation clear in her eyes. "You'll get sick of it too Bella. I was with him for decades. He was the love of my life, but there's only so much a girl can handle. I did everything for him, I was his baby sitter more than his wife so don't get on your soap box about him. Did you forget how he tried to attack you?"

I turned to her, trying to keep myself in control. I would not let her get away with talking about Jasper that way. "Did you forget I was a human bleeding in a room full of vampires? Did you forget he could feel your fucking emotions? Of course he lunged. Did you forget Edward threw me into those plates Alice? Did you forget how all of you had to leave the room aside from Carlisle? I was always fucking aware that while I remained human I was at risk if vampire attack. He never intended to hurt me, he acted on instinct alone"

She shifted uncomfortably under my glare. "He's slipped other times, he's had at least five slip ups during our marriage. How will you manage when you have to uproot your life because he's messed up?"

"Alice, you stopped him from being independent. You took away his self worth and emasculated him. You threw him into a lifestyle with mass human exposure, he wasn't just subject to their blood. He was subject to adolescent, hormone fuel emotion. Making such a drastic change would be difficult for anyone, especially when the so called support expects you to mess up and watches every thought and decision you make".

"You cant trust him Bella, he's a monster! You can see his scars, has he even told you about his past? He uses that as an excuse for his crappy control! Edward's lived off humans in his past too and he was able to get into a relationship with his singer! You put too much faith in Jasper".

I was tempted to let my monster free. I'd show her a real monster. My eyes went black and I swallowed, trying to contain the venom. "Firstly, Edward CHOSE to feed off humans, Jazz never had a choice. He was fucking tortured by a sadistic bitch and told that was the only option for him. He did what he had to, to survive. Secondly, as soon as another choice presented itself he immediately went for it.

"Alice, he allowed Peter and Charlotte escape, does that sound like the actions of a monster? When they came back for him he left the war, he hated the killing, it was slowly destroying him and he still feels guilty for his past. When you showed him another path, one free of murder, he immediately took to it. He has proven himself time and time again. He may have slipped, but he hasn't hurt anyone intentionally since the Southern Wars."

Alice quietened down, but Edward decided to intervene. "Bella, love, his own mate left him. What kind of vampire is left by their mate?" Did he not realise what he said? He left me! He destroyed my self worth and was lecturing me on how to judge a mate? Jasper had had enough. "You would know all about that wouldn't you Edward".

Edward collapsed on the ground under Jasper's glare, he was sending Edward the emotions he had encountered when he visited me in Forks. "You told Isabella you didn't love her, didn't want her. You said you would find another distraction. You caused her best friend and family to leave her like garbage. You left her in the woods, lost for most of the night. If not for the Quileute's she would have died there."

I watched awed as Jasper stalked towards Edward. "You left her unprotected, Laurent tortured and killed her father. He would have gotten to Iz if it weren't for us." He stepped up the emotional pain. "This is what she felt when we found her house burnt to nothing, her father's body inside. This is the pain she lived with for months. You tell me Edward, what did she do to deserve that?"

**JPOV**

"Answer him Edward" Carlisle requested. "Why didn't you tell her the truth? What did she ever do to you to deserve that kind of behaviour"

"She was human-" I interrupted him with a kick to the stomach, he curled into a ball and continued "I wanted her to have a normal life. I thought it would be easier to tell her I didn't love her"

Rose was pissed off. "Easier for you, you mean. You're a total fucking coward".

Edward slowly picked himself up from the ground, there was a dent where I had kicked him. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye, sobbing. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. "You were never my mate Alice. I found my real mate, it is as different as Heaven is to Hell." She met my gaze, ooh she was angry "well I'm sorry I tried to help you."

"You introduced me into this diet, but then you tried to change who I was"

"OK then, who are you? The Southern Major? The barely restrained monster who we had to tolerate? Who the fuck do you think you are Jasper?".

I felt something snap in my mate, she moved quickly, suddenly appearing behind Alice. She clamped her teeth into Alice's shoulder, pumping venom into the wound. If I had been human my ears would be bleeding from the scream coming from Alice. Peter stepped forward. "He's Major Jasper Whitlock, Alice. We talked about this the first time we met you. I told you he needed time to come to terms with his past before being forced into never ending High School. You were all naïve, trying to force him into various treatments like he had some illness. You never took the time to get to know him."

"Peter's right." I backed up Peter's statement. "The only people who I've been able to be completely open to in this family are Rosalie, Emmett and Isabella. Edward saw my thoughts and discussed them with the family before I could build up the trust and tell you myself. Alice didn't want to hear about my past, opting to cover it up. Carlisle and Esme, you gave me the space I needed but deferred all actions to Edward and Alice."

"We're sorry Jasper" Esme moved toward me, wanting to hug me. I held out my hand to stop her. I wasn't ready and my mate was under the influence of her monster and likely to hurt anyone who came near me. She looked hurt, but I directed her to look at Isabella. She nodded in understanding.

I moved towards Iz, I would be the only one to reach her. Alice was paler than usual and absolutely terrified. She hadn't made a sound since Iz's teeth first penetrated her shoulder aside from the initial shriek. I called out to Iz using the mind meld. _Her Darlin' you ok?_ I sent her a wave of calm and slowly felt her return. I felt her gratitude. _Thanks Major, I completely lost control. _

Her jaws slowly prised apart, releasing Alice. I grabbed Iz while Alice stumbled backward to behind Esme and Carlisle. I was at a loss what to do now that we had all said our peace. We had a lot more to cover with the Cullens, but we also needed a break from them.

"Jasper, while you take Iz hunting we'll get in touch with the Denalis and see about accommodation." Rose was a life saver. We sprinted into the woods to hunt and claim each other.

**BPOV**

I felt good, a little unsettled, but like I had just jumped out of a plane as a human. I took down an elk, two bears and had thoroughly taken Jasper on the forest floor. We lay there decompressing. I was so proud of Jasper, he thoroughly championed us both to the family who thought so little of us.

My human thoughts were trying to break free, telling me to feel guilty for biting Alice. My human thoughts kept telling me I had been too harsh. Jasper sighed and snuggled closer to me _you need to talk this out Iz. _He was smiling at me. "She pissed me off. I lost control and bit her. I argued you weren't a monster and then I bit her"

"You did, you were defending me, Hun, the most common punishment a vampire inflicts is biting. Its instinctual, like defending your mate"

"It's more the irony. I don't know how I would have handled it as a human"

"I'd wager you would have broken your hand punching her Iz."

"True, I just hated how her and Edward kept putting you down for your past. I feel ambivalent about marking her like that. Part of me is smug and part of me is sad"

"I know, this is the fine like we walk between man and monster. You'll learn to accept it. Personally I'm proud you didn't dismember her"

"I thought about it" we chuckled.

I got up grabbing Jasper's hand in the process. Our clothes were completely unsalvageable. "Oh well, looks like I'll be meeting the extended family in the nude. That'll be a great first impression". Jasper shrugged, he had long ago accepted there was occasional nudity when hunting with your mate. I had yet to overcome my shyness.

As we got closer to the edge of the tree line we caught Charlotte's scent, she had left us a change of clothes. I could kiss her. _I don't know whether to be turned on or disturbed by that mental image Isabella._

_JASPER! _He feigned innocence while we dressed and headed to the Denalis.

We were met by Emmett, Charlotte, Rosalie and Peter along the way. They each hugged us, making sure we were ok. Rose started. "You guys were great, I'm so proud of you"

"Hell yeah, it gave me chills how you both called them out on everything." Emmett patted Jasper's shoulder.

Smiling, Emmett announced "me and Rosie have made a decision, we're going back to my human name of McCarty. We decided weeks ago when we saw you again that we couldn't go back to the Cullens, their name is the only association we have with them now. It's time to grow up".

"What will you do?" Peter answered me. "They're going to join us for a bit" he shook his head gravely "there goes the neighbourhood". Smartarse.

I was happy for Emmett and Rose, they had often been over shadowed by Edward and Alice's gifts. There had been too much imbalance in that family and now they could act like the adults they were. It was like Emmett could read my mind "No more fucking school!" He crowed. Rose smiled "thank god, I hate being around humans, especially adolescent humans". Rose could see my curiosity and filled in the blanks "I hate being around reminders of what I cant have, especially when they were leering idiots. Edward thought I loved the attention, but I only like attention from people I respect." No wonder she had always been crabby. I shuddered remembering Mike Newton.

"We should relax tonight with the Denalis and head over for round two with the Cullens tomorrow" Jasper suggested. "Hopefully, with less violence this time" There would be no need for violence if they behaved. "Maybe" Emmett winked. His face grew sullen "I want to be able to defend you guys like a big brother should"

"OK Em, but let Jasper get some hits in first." They bumped fists. "Enough grab arsing lets meet the Denali's" Peter lead the way.

* * *

_Dont worry, there will be another show down with the Cullens :D_

_Next chapter will finally involve and explanation for the Vulcan Mind Meld... cant wait!_

_See ya tomorrow_


	16. Chapter 16 Gifts and Bonds

***Sigh* this chapter was an absolute bastard to write. It took be 5 hours of repeated proof reading alone to get it to a stage where i think its coherant. I am praying to every deity i can (including the Flying Spaghetti Monster) that i have explained the Vulcan Mind Meld articulately. In my mind this seemed like a totally awesome concept, dear god i hope it looks that way written.**

**Also, for your continued awesomeness in sticking with the story this far, the lovely messages i've had on Twitter and the rec/review i read for this story on the Twilight Muses blog i have added some Major to this chapter. **

**SM owns all things twilight, i dont. I just want to nap after some playtime with the Major.**

**ENJOY! *Grovels***

* * *

BPOV

We were lead into the lounge where five vampires sat. The introductions were quickly made and we headed straight to business. This was a chance to find out what was happening with our Vulcan mind meld.

Eleazar concentrated on me, getting a feel for my gift. It didn't take long for him to announce "she's a shield"

"We know, but there's something else. We have a strange Telepathy and Empathy thing happening between each other. It seems to be limited to Iz and I".

Eleazar was deep in thought. "I cant get a read on either of you because of the shield. But what you're describing sounds strange. Jasper, your mate bond will automatically extend your gift's power in order to make you more aware of your partner, but it's not something Isabella would be able to tap into. I also don't know how telepathy would figure into either of your gifts."

"Its feels really strange, I can feel her emotions like they're my own. It feels like something beyond my gift. She also feels what I feel irrespective of how distant we are. Our awareness of each other's thoughts and feelings will dim slightly with distance but there is always an awareness of each other"

"Then it is not your gift Jasper. I've seen enough of your gift in the past to know its limitations. You're gift was clearly visible to me because of the strength of its power. You have Empathy, but it is limited to a certain distance, even the mating bond isn't strong enough to alter it"

"How about through venom? It was Jasper who turned me" I had always wondered what effect that would have on us. "A venom bond and a mate bond are rare, but from what I've seen in other venom bonded mates there has been no instance where gifts are accessible between the couple. The telepathy puzzles me the most. Can you place your shield over me Isabella? I maybe able to get a stronger reading on both of you."

I pulled my shield over Eleazar. His eyes widened "I don't understand it! There is no trace of Empathy or Telepathy on you Isabella and Jasper's gift remains the same. This is unheard of". Emmett sat back watching everything involved and thought aloud "maybe its not a gift, just part of their bond to each other". All eyes turned to him "I think you're correct, Emmett" we were momentarily stunned at Eleazar's pronouncement.

Carmen turned to us "may I be allowed under your shield? I may be able to read aspects of the bond you have through your auras". I acquiesced, as soon as the shield fell over her she collapsed. Eleazar rushed to her, "what happened?" She was breathing heavily, "I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before, it was so bright.

"I could see less detail than I'd be able to normally, but I could see the very basic individual characteristics of each aura. The weird thing is; there was a blurring between Jasper and Isabella, like they're joined"

"Soul mates?"

"More than that Isabella. I don't understand it. You have so many bonds. I can see the emotional bond you have, that would have been the first bond created between you. Then your venom bond and mate bond are interwoven but there's a blur between the two auras.

Carmen turned to Jasper, " Stranger still, your aura has changed. Previously it always looked slightly darkened, discoloured and mottled. Now you're bright. I don't know how to make sense of it. I always knew your darker aura was due to your past suffering. Now, its like new. Its clean". We stood astounded, Jasper had healed? I don't know how it was possible to heal after decades of torture and restraint.

Jasper and I went over our relationship with the group. We explained; how I met the Cullens, becoming totally besotted with Edward, James chasing me to Phoenix, the crappy birthday, the Cullens leaving us, Jasper's letter of apology to me, my father dying, fleeing Forks, training with the Whitlocks, becoming a vampire and becoming mated to Jasper.

Eleazar pondered. "You've both gone through a lot of pain in the past. Jasper, I need you to show me what Isabella felt when you returned, the effect the Cullens had on her" Jasper went to argue with Eleazar, but he held his hand up. He nodded and concentrated. As soon as the emotions reached Eleazar, he dropped. Rose and Emmett turned to me in wonder, my human emotions had knocked a vampire on his arse.

"Let me feel it, I want to know what we did to her" Emmett growled out, "me too" Rose added. Jasper studied them for a while before shrugging. He removed the emotions from Eleazar and transferred them to Emmett and Rose. They shook violently under the weight of them. Once he removed the emotions from them they both remained pale, reduced to an almost catatonic stillness.

"You were broken" Eleazar gasped in my direction, Jasper looked to him adding "the last time I felt emotions that powerful was the Southern Wars. Isabella always felt strongly as a human, but when I saw her again her desolation matched vampires who had been born into war".

"Was that before or after her father passed away?"

"Before" Jasper answered for me. Emmett and Rose whimpered, this was too much information to comprehend. They held each others hand, desperate for reassurance. This was frustrating, I no longer felt that pain, I wanted to get back to the topic "I'm better now guys". I didn't want their pity anymore, I was stronger. Sure I had hurt in the past, but I didn't want to dwell on what I'd overcome.

Eleazar cleared his throat, "pain like that is beyond physical. It breaks the soul. I believe the darkened colouring of Jasper's aura could have been indicative of his soul being broken. Both of you have since healed. Putting that information aside for a moment lets look at your other bonds. I have a theory.

"Your first bond was your emotional bond. It was initially created when you started corresponding. Having gone through similar pain of abandonment the emotional reliance you created for one another sparked something inside you. It strengthened when the Whitlocks visited Fork.. It continued to strengthen further after what happened with Isabella's father. Jasper's care for Isabella using his gift secured the bond for him. An emotional bond that strong would normally take years to create, but was fast tracked as Jasper set about trying to help Isabella using his gift"

Peter interceded "the same could be said for how she reacted to our history in the South. She supported us, even after hearing everything about our pasts "

"Correct Peter, the emotional bond is balanced between the both Isabella and Jasper. However, another bond was formed alongside your venom bond. It was pre-emptive to the mating bond, so when the mating bond was forged it was so much more intense than it normally would be"

"I thought that was just because of my gift"

"Your gift can only do so much Jasper, no. This is something else entirely. Something very exciting.

"I think when Jasper bit Isabella he didn't just transfer his venom. I believe the strong emotional bond and the potential mate bond in addition to the venom bond caused part of their broken souls to be exchanged. I believe Jasper's soul now contains a fragment of Isabella's soul and vice versa"

Absolute silence, everyone was trying to wrap their heads around it. Eleazar continued "I've never heard of anything like this, but it makes sense. From what you described the vampiric parts of your personality were calmer after Isabella's turning. If I am correct, it is because part of your soul mate is permanently joined to you, making the mating bond when you first shared more intense, judging by how you described it. It was due to the recognition of your mate's soul, both internally and externally, that you both healed.

"Further more, it explains how you both appear so well adjusted after the horror you both have lived through. Mates are able to bring comfort due to the close proximity of their mate's soul. We naturally gravitate towards our mates, so sharing part of your soul with your mate could heal broken soul". Rose looked to Jasper "it makes sense, Jazz. You were completely different when we saw you. I had never seen such a drastic change in anyone, you're noticeably happier and more resilient to negative emotional climates." He nodded in response, "it also explains the Vulcan mind meld".

Eleazar laughed "that's one way to describe it. I was going to call it a soul bond. Of course the only one who could confirm this would be Marcus of the Volturi. Carmen can read your aura which is a reflection of your soul, but Marcus can clearly see bonds"

"NO" everyone shouted. Eleazar was immediately contrite "I didn't suggest getting them involved, Whitlocks, I was merely stating that Marcus would be the only one able to confirm my theory of the soul bond". We sat back in relief. The last thing we needed was Volturi involvement, I'd heard enough about their history living with the Whitlocks. They were ruthless and I was living proof of a broken law.

**JPOV**

After tonight's revelations I needing time alone with my mate. I took her hand, breaking her out of her strained thoughts, and lead her up to the room set aside for us by the Denalis. It was a modest burgundy room with dark stained furniture, I always felt more comfortable in this room.

I pulled Isabella into the room with me _oh man, are all vampires interior decorators? _

I chuckled, I love how random she could be. _No Gorgeous, we've been around long enough to know what works for our personal tastes. Not to mention it's impossible to fuck up a room if you know Esme Cullen._ She smiled an nodded. We were both still feeling overwhelmed at the revelations about our relationship.

There wasn't anything that needed to be said, we just needed each other. I pulled her to the bed and we huddled together, clinging to each other. We stayed like that for hours, completely content.

Around midnight Isabella stirred in my arms. _Jazz honey? _I looked into her eyes _this effect we have on each other, I was just wondering what effect this has on the Major and my inner vampire. I know they're calmer because of our Soul Bond, I was just wondering if they communicate like us._

_I don't know. I think they do to an extent, I feel it when we feed together and when we were in fight mode. I think the line between ourselves and our monsters has blurred a little. The Major wants the same things as I do so I don't have to cage him as much. _

_That's good, I still don't know much about the Major. I've seen him come out, but I'd like to know more about him. _I felt her lust spike, the Major definitely approved of that. I used to be afraid of the Major coming out during sex. I always had to hold back when I was Jasper Hale which in turn made him angrier and harder to control. God, no wonder I had control problems. Isabella had only encountered the Major when she was out of control of herself. The perception of the Major would be different under those circumstances.

Iz distracted me from my thoughts, kissing me up and down my neck, purring. _Let him out Jazz, I want to play with the Major. _Her eyes were pitch black, but she was still my Isabella. I smiled and concentrated on the darker thoughts pulsing through my brain. I would never hurt her, no part of me could ever destroy Isabella.

My eyes blackened and my lips curled into the smirk I wore for decades. I instantly pounced on her, pinning her to the bed and holding her arms above her head. I felt my chest vibrate in a deep purr. Running a fingernail down her body, I sliced though her clothes, she instantly bucked her hips, pressing herself into me.

I felt no fear, only lust. This was a first for me, my females in the South would always have fear bubbling below their desire. Even Maria. Unlike them, my mate had nothing to fear from me. I licked down her rib cage reaching the top of her underwear and ripped those fuckers off. I let go of her hands, keeping eye contact, and moved between her legs.

I trailed my tongue down her slit as she bucked against me again. I circled my tongue around her clit and pushed a couple of fingers into her. "Oh fuck, Major". I purred louder causing her to squirm. I lightly bit her clit, moving my fingers faster. I undid my jeans and started pulling myself, matching the strokes.

As she got wetter and started to clench I spun her around, grabbed her hips and buried myself deeply in her, both of us letting out an ear splitting roar. My mate had come out the play.

I felt shock from down stairs and smirked. That's right fuckers. They never had anything as good as this. I kept sliding in and out, marvelling at the tight warmth. Mine. I was the only person ever to have been here and no other would ever experience my mate like this. I would fucking rip apart anyone who tried. Both our lust reached its peak as I thought of ways to eviscerate anyone who tried to get between my mate and I. I was happily surprised to feel my mate's glee at my violent thoughts, she was absolutely perfect.

We climaxed, our emotions flowing through me and slamming into everyone near us. I slid out of her and curled her into my side. Mine, my mind screamed. _Mine_ her voice reverberated around my mind_._ We were purring, our monsters fully satisfied.

It had been so easy to see the Major as another personality. Like someone suffering a multiple personality disorder. It wasn't. I was him, only unbalanced. The Major existed to help me cope in the war, he was my defence mechanism. A safety blanket I gladly embraced to escape the murder and my conscience. It occurred to me then, I had explained Isabella's inner monster to her but I'd neglected to apply that information to myself.

We weren't two different entities inhabiting the same body. I had divided myself, and created yet another personality to fit the person who I thought was my mate, I had created Jasper Hale for Alice. I smothered myself until my anger got the better of me and then the defence mechanism kicked in. The instinct driven, angry Southern Major. I needed to regain that balance. I could easily do that now thanks to Iz, she appealed to every part of my psyche. Further more, because she didn't want to hurt humans, every part of me didn't what to hurt humans. We helped each other gain control.

This was what I needed. This was what I had been missing.

**BPOV**

I looked into Jasper's eyes, so deep in thought. For so long he had been under the control of others, but now he was finally free. Maria would never torture him again and Alice would never restrain him again. No one would be able to manipulate my mate any more, he was his true self.

We lay together, entwined, the sun streaming over our naked bodies. It was the perfect cliché. A knock on the door broke through the calm, we quickly covered up as Peter entered, his face grave. His normal behaviour should have involved laughing, innuendo and grab arsing. Jasper sprang up, quickly dressing. He handed me my clothes so I could change under the sheets. Last time I saw Peter look this solemn he was helping me after my father died. His next words brought on the mind fog, the loss of control and unbelievable fear.

"The Volturi are coming." My mind changed, electricity surrounded us and I lost myself to my monster.

* * *

_This bit of the AN i'm going to use to try and simplify the Mind meld thing. I really hope i didn't bollocks it up_

_If you've read Harry Potter, think Horcrux only different. This is vaguely horcruxy (oh look i invented a word)_

_Essentially:_

_2 people have lived through a bunch of crap - they support each other through said crap= EMOTIONAL BOND_

_The 2 people with emotional bond are also potential mates (one's a vamper and the others human so the full potential of their relationship isnt realised) - add venom and whups some soul swapping occurs = SOUL BOND = VULCAN MIND MELD_

_But wait! There's more..._

_2 POTENTIAL mates with a Soul Bond do something that sparks the mating bond to complete (kinda like imprinting, something happens and voila! Mates!)_

_The official mating means the souls of each individual are attracted like magnets- however, they have a small chunk of soul from their beloved inside them already. This causes instant happiness= mending of soul_


	17. Chapter 17 A Red Dawn

**Hullo, me again. Thank you so much for your response to the last chapter, it made my day.**

**Just a head's up, this chapter is a tad violent.**

**SM owns things yadda yadda yadda**

* * *

JPOV

My mate is in danger. I'll kill them, I'll fucking kill them all. They wont hurt her. I paced the room growling. Peter stood in the far corner, maintaining a submissive position. He spoke very quietly. "Major" I roared in his direction. He quickly continued, hoping I wouldn't tear him limb from limb "your mate needs you, she's lost control". I stopped, he was right. I could feel my anger receding to a manageable level as my mate's need for me increased. "Leave us Peter. I'm in control now" he ducked out the room as quick as he could knowing one step wrong could destroy him.

Iz had surrounded both of us in her ball of electricity, her eyes were black and she was as still as a statue. Her eyes scanned the room for a threat she could take down. This was her pure monster. She was cold, calculating and beautiful. Her voice entered my mind, bringing forth my darkest thoughts _we'll kill them all Major, they wont touch us_. The situation would deteriorate if I didn't control myself.

_We'll plan Darlin, they wont touch us, but we must handle the situation with care. We may not need to fight. They are close to Carlisle, we need information before we attack._

_Of course. _I sent her a heavy dose of calm and her shield dissipated, her eyes returning to their dark gold. _Lets hunt, then we can head over to the Cullens to gather information._ She nodded, anxious and angry but holding it together.

Running into the woods we left a change of clothes in a backpack near by. We made sure to share our last prey, the connection soothed us, kept us from losing control. Cleaning up in a river and changing clothes we walked towards the Cullens house. Carlisle met us at the door looking more worn than I had ever seen him. "You know?" We nodded and followed him in.

**BPOV**

I strengthened the shield around me and Jasper as we entered the Cullen home. I was hoping to keep him safe from the barrage of emotions. The tension in the house hadn't lessened from our confrontation yesterday and now we had the added fear from the impending Volturi visit

"I received a call from Aro this morning." Carlisle paused dramatically and I wanted to smack him. "He had one of his guard in Seattle, there was a newborn problem emerging. When the guard got there he came across a strange scene. He of course knew of us, and seeing a golden eyed vampire being attacked by six others caused him to take notice. Especially when only two of the six attackers had red eyes. Aro wanted to know our involvement with the newborns.

"I explained as best as I could of course. My son, Edward being the vampire attacked and each of your roles. I told them as much as I could about Bella-" I growled a warning at him "-sorry, Isabella, and what happened with the nomadic vampires. In short he is visiting to gain the full story. He is bringing Demitri and Marcus with him". Jasper and Peter relaxed slightly _thank god they're leaving Caius behind. At least we'll have a better chance of survival. I hope Aro is in a good mood. _I guess we had some luck on our side.

Carlisle turned to Alice "have you seen what outcome this could cause?" she shrugged "cant see through Isabella's shield". She sneered my name like it was a curse, I rolled my eyes and tried to drop my shield as much as I could. I gave up and walked out of the room. I didn't give a crap about what effect it had. I trusted Peter's intuition more than Alice's gift. Peter's gift ran along the lines of fate, not decisions. I walked back to the Denalis, preferring to hang out with the new extended family.

I walked over to Eleazar who sat in the lounge room. "Eleazar, Can you tell me more about the Volturi? I know their gifts and reputations, but you must know more about their personalities". He nodded, smiling "people don't often ask that Isabella. I'm glad you considered talking to me about it. Understandably, their reputation is enough scare all immortals.

"The Whitlocks, while respecting their authority, have seen the wrath of the guard. The Southern Wars were carefully monitored by Caius and his team. Maria and her army were destroyed soon after Jasper was liberated by Peter and Charlotte. It's a profound feeling, losing your sire. One that caused great ambivalence for Jasper, he hated her but had a venom bond with her. Of course he got over it a long time ago. He's a strong man.

"As you know the Volturi are lead by Aro, Marcus and Caius. I mentioned Marcus and his power last night, he's a very kind being, but has felt great tragedy. Aro is eccentric, but on the whole good. Caius has a short fuse and a tendency to kill first ask questions later. His experience with the Southern Wars and hunting Werewolves embittered him.

"Do you know who will be visiting Isabella? I'm afraid I could spend all night talking about my old family."

"Marcus, Aro and Demitri"

"Excellent, you will get on brilliantly with all of them. Demitri was new when I left with Carmen. He's a friendly chap, very serious, but pleasant".

"Thank you, Eleazar. I was wondering, how were you able to leave the guard. I remember hearing from Edward that Aro likes to collect people with gifts".

"He does, but he is not irrational. We became close and I'm happy to provide assistance to him just as he is willing to provide assistant to us. The same happened for Carlisle, they absolutely fascinated each other. Their civility and hunger for learning made them friends. Carlisle seems to have forgotten that. Aro asks after him regularly, but Carlisle's emersion in the human world makes it difficult to keep contact. Can I let you in on a secret Isabella?"

"Absolutely, but can you still trust me with my soul bond? I'd prefer not to keep anything from Jasper"

"He would benefit from knowing my little secret too. In fact why don't we talk this through tonight? They must be stressed over at the Cullens and what I have to tell you will bring you and your family great comfort"

"Thank you, I've been worried. The way they talk I thought we would be massacred" he laughed, he knew something to keep us rational when the Volturi came. Thank god. "Just promise me the Cullen's wont find out Isabella, Aro would like to deal with them himself". I nodded and decided to head back to my mate.

Throughout the conversation with Eleazar I had felt spikes of anger and fear. I knew they belonged to Jasper and concentrated on the calm I felt. Reaching the white door of the Cullen's lodge I felt Jasper's mind fog. Shit! He's losing it. I rushed to him, threw my shield over us and held his face in my hands. _Honey, its ok. We'll get through this, I have information we can discuss tonight. Don't let them get to you. Major, concentrate on my feelings. _I kissed him, asking him to run through the conversation thus far in his mind as we held each other. I would keep him grounded. He took a deep breath and locked his eyes with mine. His memories started:

_I saw Jasper give Alice a dirty look. "See anything Alice or can I bring my mate back?" Her eyes unfocused. Edward growled, his emotions getting angrier by the second. "Aro is disappointed with how we've handled the situation with Bella. I saw her being lead into the woods with the three of them" Alice answered. Peter looked puzzled but asked "did he touch anyone's hand?" Jasper thought he would have to question Peter on that after the conversation. _

"_We'll fight them, no one's taking Isabella from me" Edward was delusional. I don't know how Jasper had held it together, I would have decapitated him there and then. Carlisle was getting fed up and starting to fear a confrontation between Edward and the Whitlocks. "Edward, Isabella is Jasper's mate. Do not provoke the Major, there are more important things to discuss" Edward nodded and stood down, Jasper's mind was hanging by a thread. _

_Carlisle continued "Aro is an old friend of mine. Unfortunately, I haven't contacted him in about a century. I built up a family, a career. Aro knew of our involvement in the human world and tolerated it. We may have pushed too far with what happened to Isabella. Hopefully the fact that she is no longer human counts in our favour". _

_I was incredulous. Was he shitting us? The Whitlocks were the ones to rectify that issue, not them. Jasper continued with the memory of Carlisle's spiel "the Volturi are civilized but don't have the same respect for human life as we do, the Vampire Laws are absolute and have been handled strictly by Caius." Carlisle looked to Jasper as he said this. "Hopefully with Caius remaining in Volterra, we stand a chance at survival". _

_Jasper's memory moved to Rose "what will happen if he touches one of our hands? He will see no intent of us changing her, only abandoning her". Edward stood up "we did it for her own good, Jasper of course couldn't stay away. You were selfish brother, did the Major take control again? Did you feel like a snack? Is that why you killed Bella?" At that point I saw myself enter the room. _

I was released from his eyes, hurt clouded them. I was completely disgusted with Edward. I concentrated on Jasper's thoughts again, he could feel disgust from the Cullens and anger from the Whitlocks and McCartys. _Don't you dare listen to the child, you're better than that. You're my fucking Major, and no child is going to bring you fucking down DO YOU HEAR ME? _I spun in Jasper's arms, and kept them around me.

"Edward Cullen, what to you feel when your inner monster is released? Do you remember nearly slaughtering a classroom of teenagers to get my blood? Do you remember YOUR loss of control? You spent a decade feeding from humans, knowing there was another option. Youknow the difference between 'going for a snack' and turning someone. How dare you question Jasper.

"You fucking coward. Things don't go your way so you play on people's insecurities to alienate them. That to me is a monstrous act. The Volturi are fucking coming to visit and your trying to start a petty fight. Carlisle, this meeting is over. I will not allow your coven to hurt my family".

_Just a second Iz, you're right about him. I need some time alone with him, I need to have my say. Can you wait here? I wont be long._ I nodded and motioned for the others to join me outside while Jasper took Edward into the woods to have his way with him. Boy, that sounded wrong.

When we got outside Emmett spun me around, whooping and scaring the shit out of the local wildlife. Peter patted me on the back "so how come Jasper gets to call his dark side the Major, but you don't have a name for yours?" I shrugged, I'd never thought about it. Emmett chuckled "How about Bellzebub?"

"Dominatrix of doom?" Peter 'helpfully' suggested. Emmett cringed, obviously imagining me in leather. "Has to be something with powerful connotations, how about Pandora?" Charlotte tried, I shook my head vehemently "that would only lead to jokes about my box" Emmett cringed again. That was a fun reaction. Peter guffawed. "Mistress?" Rose suggested, Peter and Charlotte shuddered "no, that's what we called Maria, Isabella has a pure heart, lets not taint it by association".

"Queen of the Damned?"

"No Anne Rice, Emmett. Just because I'm a sparkly vampire doesn't mean I don't have dignity"

"How about Valkyrie?"

"I don't think I'll look right with a horned helmet Char, but I like the ideology behind it"

"Princess of Pain"

"Lets stay away from Porn titles, shall we Peter?"

"The Necromancer?"

"Emmett, no. Just no. I don't raise the dead and I'd be scared of someone trying to cast Magic Missile"

"Lady Kevlar?"

"I like the idea of a name regarding my gift, but no. Not Kevlar Petey". Rose spontaneously burst out laughing suddenly, lost in her own thoughts. "I've got it! The perfect name for your Dark Side Iz… Ballbreaker!"

**JPOV**

I was in full Major mode now, staring down an insolent teenager in the middle of a forest. "Jasper, the Major doesn't scare me. You're the type of cowardly monster that likes to hurt humans. All those people you slaughtered, changed and tortured, all humans and newborns. So lets cut through the bullshit. You impersonate a civilised person and we'll talk."

"You talk enough for the two of us. I've come out here to use more effective types of communication Edward" I smirked in his direction. Isabella's shield provided me with permanent protection from his gift. He had no idea what he was in for.

He rolled his eyes at me, he had only seen me as Jasper Hale. My thoughts then were drenched in guilt, rehashing images of the people who hadn't deserved to die. I never spared a thought of what I had done to the people who had deserved to die. He knew very little about me.

I sent him a dose of pure emotional pain, the result of Isabella's abandonment. He dropped to his knees. Glaring, he remaining tight lipped. "Your gift makes you arrogant Edward. You saw what I did to the innocents, not what I did to those who deserve it." I bent down and looked him in the eye, trying to find something to indicate he had learned from Isabella's experience.

"Why the forest? Why didn't you break up with her in her house and tell her the truth?" I let up the pain minutely so he could talk without screaming. "She would have followed me if she had known I still love her. As for not leaving her in her house, I couldn't stomach going in there. I needed neutral territory. We were in sight of her house the whole time, she chose to try and chase a vampire running at full speed"

"Edward, you've known Iz longer than I, you've seen how prone to danger she is, why didn't you hide and make sure she got home"

"I couldn't. It hurt too much to break up with her, my resolve would have broken if I had stayed. I would have begged her to take me back."

"So instead of breaking your resolve, you broke her"

"I regret it now. Not that it matters to you Jasper, you swooped in and stole her. You may have stopped Laurent killing her in Forks, but you finished the job when you bit her. She's not the same, you killed what was left of my Bella. Jasper, you're the monster"

"Edward, the Bella you loved didn't exist. She was overwhelmed by your and Alice's personalities. You put her on a pedestal without bothering to find out who she really was. You may have known a bunch of facts about her but you didn't know her as a person"

"Jasper, you turned her into a monster. She used to be so gentle and compassionate. So amazingly selfless. Now she's crude and violent. You ruined her"

"No, I gave her confidence. The only thing I ruined Edward, was your perception of her. Who she was remained hidden under insecurities when she was around you. She's now able to be herself." I could feel his anger boiling underneath the pain, he spat venom in my face. "She was mine Jasper. You already fucked things up with your mate so you decided to take mine"

I wiped the mess off my face. Circling around him, while keeping an eye on him in my periphery, I reduced the pain, tapering it to nothing. He was no longer incapacitated. I lured him into a false sense of victory, waiting for him to make the first attack. I had tried to reach him through logic, I had simplified my phrasing as much as I could knowing he could never succeed in a battle of wits. I tried coaxing his thoughts in a healthier direction. I'd done all I could. It had been truly surprising that he hadn't learnt not to fuck with us after Iz's slice and dice routine. He had been my brother so I thought I owed it to him to get him to understand the value of other peoples

choices. Cutting him some slack hadn't worked, how could I appeal to his intelligence when he was found lacking.

No more, he had challenged me and my mate long enough. I curled my hand into a fist as he went to lunge. I used all of my energy to hit his sternum. The satisfying crack echoed through the trees as his sternum broke, his chest distorted as his ribcage tried to break free. Sickening screams erupted from his grotesquely distorted body. I brought my other hand around, placing it in the middle of his chest. "You do not disrespect me or my mate Edward. You caused her nearly irreparable damage, she felt as if her chest had been ripped open when you and the Cullens left. You need to learn that your actions have consequences that affect those around you.

"I'm going to show you how your actions hurt others. This is what Esme feels because you manipulated her into leaving her daughter" I duplicated the guilt and pain I'd felt from her.

"Carlisle's feelings aren't much different" I added helplessness to the mix to recreate what he had felt.

"This next batch of emotions belong to Emmett and Rose" the emotional power was reaching a crescendo, but hadn't yet peaked.

"Finally, this is what Isabella felt when she was abandoned by the Cullens" the pain kept creeping up as Edward writhed on the ground "and this is what she felt as she watched her human home turn to ashes and smelt the burning flesh of her father". The pain peaked. I kept it steady and slowly let it drop back.

My eyes were pitch black, my sadistic side was sated but my thirst was becoming apparent. "Don't move" I barked at him. I broke the necks of two deer and brought them to Edward's catatonic body. I pushed his rib cage back in place and held it with one had while force feeding him deer with my free arm. It would take about 10 minutes for the sternum to fuse enough for me to let go of him. When he had consumed one deer I used my free arm to drink from the second deer. I would need to hunt again soon, but I wanted to get Edward healed and back to the Cullens. He'd be fine, but his chest would hurt for a day of two.

Eight minutes, thirty five seconds. I started pushing calm at Edward while holding his chest together. He hadn't moved, he had been catatonic the entire time. It worked in my favour, I didn't particularly want him to speak to me. The life slowly returned to his eyes, and the fear started to settle in. "Hopefully we've come to an understanding Edward." He nodded and shakily begged "don't hurt her, please. Don't torture Bella like that, ever"

"Edward, I'm not usually that sadistic. Isabella is my life, I will never hurt her in any way. I certainly would never cause her any pain like you did". He nodded, it was a truce built on fear.

At the ten minute mark I heard light footsteps approach. Alice walked up to us, picked up Edward's body and left me with the parting jab "you sicken me". Isabella's voice sounded in my head _Jazz, can I kick her arse?_

_Go for it Gorgeous. _I watched ideas dance in and out of Isabella's mind. She wanted to defend her mate, it was her prerogative.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) if you have any name suggestions for Bella's Dark Side please let me know otherwise i'm likely to stick with Ballbreaker_


	18. Chapter 18 Burning Bridges

**Morning/Afternoon/Evening dudes :) Thank you so much for your name suggestions. It was so difficult narrowing them down, i wish i had worked in a few more characters so i could have used them.**

**There's a bit of a plot twist in here, its either kinda cool or really lame. *fingers crossed***

**As usual SM lords over her characters while we mere mortals do what we can to them. If only there was a rent with an option to buy deal, but noooo they belong to her. Even the Major. Although I reserve the right to own the handcuffs and nightstick.**

* * *

BPOV

I saw her through my mate's mind. She loved to judge, it must have been the closest thing she could get the an adrenaline rush besides shopping. She used to be my friend, but things had changed so much between Alice and I.

What was she doing? Alice approached our group, small but deadly like a fart. She stood as tall as she could, maybe reaching five feet in height. She cradled Edward's struggling body like he was an infant. Jasper came up behind them "Alice, if he keeps struggling he could reopen his sternum" Edward stilled, probably afraid from hearing the Major's voice and in fear of injuring himself.

Peter looked to Jasper and quirked his eyebrow "cardiac surgery?" Jasper shrugged "just wanted to make sure he still had his heart, I was sure he had lost it somewhere in his travels". Alice glared, suddenly yelling "you fucking Psycho, you punched open his chest. How dare you joke about this. You're a fucking monster" her voice broke and she sobbed. She turned to me. "You see Bella? This is what I'm talking about, normal people don't torture others!" She stamped her foot daring me to go against her statement.

"Alice why the fuck are you trying to get me to dump my mate? I admit the human me would probably be horrified, but then again the human me wouldn't have ripped Edward's arms off or crushed his testicles"

"You're on his side?" She asked incredulous. "he's my mate Alice. I love him, and to be honest I was tempted to tear Edward a new arsehole after the way he spoke to my mate".

"So that's it, you tie yourself to him over your family. Do you know how much that hurts us?"

I started taking deep breaths, calming myself. I didn't want to cause more damage to her, I'd permanently marked her when I bit her, surely that meant she had the right for a hissy fit. However, if she insults my mate one more time I will wear her entrails like jewellery. "Alice, I'm a newborn. You're making me mad so unless you wish me to lose control and do further damage to your shoulder I suggest you suck it up and go back to your family".

"I know you Bella, you're not a violent person, true you surprised me with the biting, but that was a mistake. Its understandable that you would act out given the company you keep. Honestly, do you just pity them? Is that why you're so attached? Bella, they got those scars while acting like monsters, you're better than them."

"Alice are you fucking high? I don't pity them, I'm proud of their fucking strength and resilience. They survived hell on Earth. Also, my name is Isabella. The human, Bella, died when she was left by the people she thought were her family"

"For gods sake, why are you being such a drama queen ISABELLA. We admit leaving you was a mistake, just like you biting me was a mistake. We're sisters, I'm just looking out for you so come home to the Cullens and forget about the scarred freaks. It hurts Edward seeing you like this". Edward whimpered in the background and I heard Emmett whisper "here comes Ballbreaker".

Oh, its on bitch. I lunged at Alice as she stood shocked. I kicked her abdomen, right where her diaphragm was, winding her. She fell down and I straddled her waist, squeezing her neck with my hands. A deafening roar spilled from me and Alice frantically clawed at my hands trying to make me release her.

"We are not sisters Alice, you are so delusional. You aren't strong enough to deal with other people's experiences so you judge them superficially. I admire that you went out of your way to help Jazz when he was lost after leaving the South, but you hurt him. You continue to hurt him. It needs to fucking stop now". She wasn't paying attention to what I was saying, she too busy struggling against something that held more power than she did. Me.

That was how Alice's personality worked, if anything was too hard to deal with she would be overwhelmed by the problem and unable to take in the surroundings. Jasper had always balanced her out in the past, but she threw him away. She was too accustomed to information seeking her out through visions, this meant she never learned to interpret her environment. Her tunnel vision was her greatest flaw, it also made it easier to use to my advantage.

I adjusted my position so I was no longer straddling her. I eased the pressure I was adding to her neck and lightly pushed my nails into the skin at the sides of her neck. She would be aware of the risk of me penetrating the skin and more focused on convincing me to withdraw my hand.

She would perceive this new tactic as me softening up. I had suspected previously that her gift was what made her decisions for her. Her current actions reinforced that theory, she didn't try to find a different way out because she wasn't used to thinking for herself.

She stopped moving and looked into my blackened eyes, she was pleading to me through her eyes. I had seen the same look when she had tried to give me a makeover as a human. This wasn't true fear of the consequences. It was pure manipulation.

I punched her, no fucking way was that pout going to work on me. A crack appeared up her cheek. Now I could smell her fear. "You think that little of me Alice? One pout and all is forgiven? I don't fucking think so. I became immune to that form of emotional black mail when you left." She seemed shocked that I had seen through her so easily. "My god Alice, you really think that little of me. When I moved in with the Whitlocks I had an inkling that you only saw me as a dress up doll, but this fucking proves it. You don't respect me or my intelligence"

I scooted away from her she had been tainted. She disgusted me. "What about Jasper, Alice, was he just another doll for your collection?"

"I loved him!" She screamed, standing up again. "who gives a fuck if I want everyone to look nice, its about people seeing us as worthy of respect. Excuse me for fucking trying to make you attractive, excuse me for trying to make Jasper look normal and fit in. I just wanted us to be normal"

She went to slap me, but I grabbed her arm reflexively. I spun her around and punched her in the kidneys, she doubled over in pain. I realised I was still holding her arm, I was shocked as it was disconnected from her body. I saw a flash in my periphery, Charlotte had taken a photo. Peter winked at me and I turned back to the task at hand. I willed myself to keep it together.

I sighed, the anger dwindled with the shock of removing yet another arm from someone's body. "Fuck it, lets put your arm back". I followed what Jasper had done to Edward. I took her into the woods, grabbed an Elk and a deer and waited for the arm to reattach while feeding her the Elk. She kept glaring at me as she drank. "I don't know what Edward ever saw in you Bella. You're still naïve if you think you can change Jasper. I cant believe I tried to make you better and waste my time helping you dress"

"You know I never wanted that, I just wanted to be your friend and fit into your family. I was either the recipient of backhanded compliments or criticized when I felt the need to embrace my own sense of independence."

"That's the problem Bella. You would never fit in with us unless you dressed like us. You had to be made to fit Edward's standard. You and Jasper fell short, now look at you both" She sneered.

I got up, kicked her in the head a few times and walked away. I didn't bother to see the damage, I didn't care enough. Any 'human' thoughts of guilt were left in my wake, every action causes a reaction. If she came near us again I would cause her pain, if nothing else it would be aversion therapy for her. I would ensure she associated the Whitlock name with pain and fear.

**JPOV**

I saw her approach, she was radiating anger. She was so cute when she was vengeful. Isabella had restrained herself so much when dealing with Alice, I was impressed. I know it wasn't over but I was happy with the progress so far. She stomped straight up to me, her monster still holding the reigns. I grabbed her face and kissed her with all my might, she gradually melted into me.

"Honey, we have to talk about this Ballbreaker name, it unsettles me. Could we come up with something different?" She nodded and thought _I never agreed to name my inner beast the Ballbreaker. _As the others made suggestions ranging to the sexually deviant to the more ridiculous I was thankful to be included in the conversation this time, god knows what other suggestions had occurred in their initial conversation. I thought for a bit and suggested the first thing that came to mind "how about the Warden? It's a simple, blunt name that gets the point across without me feeling the need to wear a protective cup".

She giggled. I leaned closer to her neck and started kissing it up and down. I let my voice penetrated her mind. _We'll have to get you some handcuffs and a nightstick._

_Major, you'd better follow through with that suggestion_

_Yes Warden, ma'am_

Emmett grew deeply uncomfortable and cleared his throat, this time Peter rescued him. "I believe Isabella wanted us to talk to the Denalis? I know this is going to be of benefit". We growled in unison at him, but ceased our public display of affection. Grabbing me by the belt loops Iz dragged me to find Eleazar. The sooner we got there the sooner we could get the meeting over with and have alone time.

We found him in the library, nose buried deep in an old volume. He looked up from his book, happy to see us. "Back so soon? I take it there was the proverbial butting of heads?". I nodded, sitting on Iz on my lap. I needed to calm down.

Eleazar smiled at us "you really are great for each other. Jasper trust me when I tell you; This meeting with the Volturi will go smoothly. Your mate and family will be safe. Just don't tell the Cullens" I couldn't help but smile. I needed some good news after today's Cullen cluster-fuck. Peter smirked and I remembered his puzzled look during this morning's meeting with Alice's vision.

We got Eleazar to start, Peter would need all the information in order to make sense of what his intuition was telling him. "Aro knows almost everything" Eleazar grinned mischievously. "Is he going to kill us?" Emmett stammered out. "Of course not, he will give the Cullens a hard time though. Please keep this information to yourselves."

Tanya and the others sauntered in, they were grinning like Eleazar. Carmen chuckled "Aro has an awful sense of humour, but it will be worth it to see the look on their faces" the Denalis all let out laughter while the rest of us slowly recovered from our shock. Emmett was the first to join in laughing and hollered out "Best prank ever!"

"Yes Emmett, please don't screw it up. No one can let the Cullens know"

"How long have you known?" I had to ask.

"Oh years, Aro's been dying to get to Carlisle. Its kind of retribution for leaving and not staying in contact. Not to mention Carlisle needs to be put in his place. Humans and Vampires cannot mix. Aro is ok with Succubi activity providing the secret is kept and we don't maintain a relationship with a human. So, we in the Denali Coven are safe. His main concern is with the Cullens, he wants to ensure they don't risk the secret again. He also wouldn't mind taking them down a peg or two. I believe humans refer to it as an Intervention."

Un-fucking-believable. "When I lived in Volterra, Carlisle was always lecturing the guard on their diet. It was something that infuriated Caius who needed his team at their strongest. The Volturi did gain some respect for human life because of Carlisle, but there was no way they were going to change to an animal diet.

"The Cullens are lucky. What happened with the Isabella was a grave breach of our laws. Aro's primary concern is to ensure they don't make that mistake again. Carlisle had always been a hypocrite in that way, lecturing all and sundry on the sanctity of human life while influencing it himself. Its honourable that he is a doctor, but he is endangering humans by keeping himself and his family in their presence."

"How did the Volturi find out about me?"

"I told them Isabella" a chorus of growls erupted from around the room "trust my judgement. I've known Aro long enough to know to remain honest and trust him. I would never put a human in danger by handing them over to the Volturi like that. We converse on a regular basis so he knows me well and is able to keep up with the latest news".

Kate laughed "admit it Eleazar, you gossip like old ladies"

"You're calling our leader an old lady, Kate?" his tone was mocking, Kate shuddered and apologised. I had heard how the Denali sisters mother was executed for creating an immortal child. They wisely shared our fear of the brothers.

Eleazar continued "Aro does like to hear the more scandalous stories, so when Edward fled up here after first encountering his singer I knew Aro would enjoy the tale. Edward was one of those beings whose presence could be trying. Aro may have been under the impression Edward was a stuck up little rich boy. I personally never used that phrasing, but if the shoe fits…" he trailed off as Tanya started laughing.

Rose piped up "Tanya, I thought you had a crush on Edward?"

"No, that would be absurd. He was fun to rile. My sisters and I would try to compete, seeing who could annoy him the most. I discovered the easiest way to get under his skin was picture us in compromising positions. An added bonus to our game was mental privacy. That's how we were able to keep our little Volturi prank a secret"

I cleared my throat "getting back to the subject, what was Aro's reaction to Isabella?"

"He seems curious. He was angry at the manner that she was saved from the van, but glad she survived. Her mental silence to Edward intrigues him. Expect to be offered a place on the guard Jasper and Isabella. It is a great honour, but there will be no repercussions should you refuse. Its only Caius who makes the threats.

"Aro was greatly amused at the idea of Edward finding a human mate and the perils of doing so. I did try to council Carlisle in what to do with Isabella. Carlisle explained her wish to be turned and Edward's reluctance to do so. Aro found that particularly funny" Eleazar grimaced, trying to remain serious.

"After Demitri saw what happened with Victoria, he naturally called Aro. Demitri is actually staying in Anchorage at the moment, the ladies met with him this afternoon. When I asked you who would be coming I was surprised when you mentioned Marcus, I thought he would have brought Jane in order to evoke fear. Though, by the sounds of it the Cullens have worked themselves up, saving us the trouble.

"Play your parts well. I care for the Cullens but there has been too much arrogance festering in them. They need to loosen up and really look at what's important. They have already begun to self destruct, its time to help them". I was glad for how our discussion with the Cullens had ceased. I spoke up. "We have inadvertently gave ourselves an out for avoiding the Cullens. This will be no problem Eleazar. Iz told them she wouldn't let them hurt our family, this gives us an excuse to avoid them. Also if Edward and Alice attempt to approach us Iz and I will kick their arses" She nodded enthusiastically in Eleazar's direction.

I started strategising "Edward and Alice will most likely focus on Rose, Emmett, Isabella and I so we should avoid meeting with Demitri. Isabella can block their powers but I don't want to put too much pressure on my mate. If Peter and Charlotte leave under the guise of hunting, they will slip past their focus. The Cullens abhor human drinkers, therefore when Peter and Char leave Edward and Alice will block out their minds." I turned to Peter "While you're deciding to hunt, you can meet up with Demitri. In the meantime we should do things to draw their focus when its beneficial. I suggest we limit our real planning to when we're all under Isabella's shield and pretend to make battle plans while not shielded".

* * *

_ Ok, before i get flames about calling her "the Warden" let me tell you why i chose it. It's intimidating. It's blunt. It's got limited syllables/words. It's simple and It's Bad Arse_

_It also gives me a way to add some kinki lemons...seriously i'll try to add some in. Until tomorrow, ADIOS!_


	19. Chapter 19 Manipulating the Manipulators

**There's a little treat in the Chapter for those of you who like the Major ;)**

**Unfortunately, tomorrows chapter will be slightly delayed as i will be out all day. As soon as i come home i will post the next chapter, could be 5 hours delay in total. Sorry in advance.**

**Blah, blah, blah SM owns everything blah blah blah i'm jealous**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

I was still wary of the Volturi, but I trusted the Denalis. Peter and Charlotte's ability to fight and his intuition would ensure there would be no chance of being fucked over. I still couldn't believe how lucky I had been to get out of the South before Caius eradicated Maria, then again it was probably Peter's gift telling him to get me out. I was just happy to be with my family. I held Isabella closer to me and sent a wave of gratitude to Eleazar.

I thought back to all those times Tanya had Edward cornered, while he felt disgust she had always felt amusement. I had initially thought it was due to sex having little meaning to vampires until they met their mates. I was happy to be enlightened. Iz and I chuckled as I showed her Tanya's more extreme attempts.

Eleazar spoke up "I'll get in contact with Demitri and let him know you're in on the plan. He's probably anxious to hear what's happening with this Soap Opera"

"Don't worry I'll keep him informed" Peter giggled. It was a strange giggle, not so much a school girl giggle but of someone waiting for something to explode. Thank god, he's on our side.

I was feeling satisfied with how everything turned out so far. The Volturi's plans would be the icing on the cake. Total humiliation on top of everything we had done to Alice and Edward should be adequate to cease my need for vengeance. If they haven't got their shit together once this ordeal is over then the Warden and I will just have to find more creative means of punishment..

"In the meantime we should take some time to hunt. We need to think of ways to block our minds that wont alert Edward" Iz was right, if he suspected anything he would stalk us when we didn't plan for him to.

"Emmett and I will do what we always do, think of sex, cars and my body. It keeps the higher brain function secret. He has always underestimated us". I nodded. I had already figured as much, playing on his arrogance would be perfect. Eleazar continued "OK, the times when we want him to focus on us we need to think of Isabella and Jasper, how they're acting differently, but make it suspicious. Hint at brainwashing. Alice and Edward are unable to see anything concerning you, Jasper, due to Isabella's gift. It automatically protects her mate so you're mind is free."

When retired for the night, Eleazar went to call Demitri. We could hear him laughing from the other end of the phone. That had to be good, right? The Volturi were known for their cold demeanour, hopefully this meant we would get out unscathed. Iz lead me by the hand to our room _No more worrying. We're better off than we were this morning._

_You're right Iz, what a long fucking day. _I pulled her into a tight hug and felt her sobbing against me. _Darlin it's ok. You've been doing great, its been one hell of an overwhelming time. _I tried not to join her in sobbing, I had to be strong like her. I just couldn't hold it in when I thought of this morning and how I felt I'd lose her. We held each other, shuddering occasionally. Our hands meandered over each other's bodies. We made love slowly that night, so gentle but so full of need.

The sun rose taunting us, recreating the scene from yesterday morning before Peter came in. This time the house was calm, people were moving about down stairs, emotions levelled out. This time we stayed in our room, this was how our day should have started yesterday. There was nothing covering us, we let the sun warm out skin minutely. The walls glittered with our reflection. This time the moment was perfect.

**BPOV**

As the sun crept up higher in the sky, I was tingling everywhere. This was heaven. Skin on skin contact with my mate, relaxing in a sun beam and an open emotional channel between us.

The sun began to descend. With the warmth taken away it felt like we were waking up. The room came into shaper view and we reluctantly dressed and met with the others. Time for another War Meeting. I heard Jasper laugh and smiled. _That's an appropriate reference Darlin. _

Peter kicked things off, he kept his tone serious. "Char and I met Demitri in his hotel. We didn't come across the scent of any other vampires along the way but we maintained thoughts of feeding off humans to avoid detection. Our initial introduction was strained, but we were able to pass all information. It was difficult for Demitri to warm up to us. Major, he's is intimidated by scars so we must tread carefully. He was amenable, but obviously two vampires turning up on his doorstep covered with bites was going to rattle him a little."

Eleazar stepped in "I'm sorry Peter, I warned him tactfully. Demitri was part of Caius's guard when the Southern Wars stopped. He is probably a little shell shocked". Peter nodded in his direction, it was normal for vampires to be skittish in their presence. "He was amiable enough in the end Eleazar, I just recommend we tread carefully. We don't want to piss off the Volturi".

An idea hit me, one that would hopefully prevent the Volturi from judging us by our appearance. "We need Jasper to start liaising with Aro. Eleazar, I know that seeing my family causes the fight or flight instinct to kick in. If Aro gets to know Jasper as a person rather than by reputation it will help him override his instincts. Peter and Char should keep meeting with Demitri, maybe eventually taking the chance to go hunting with him. Also, Carmen, we need you to speak to Marcus if you're able to. Discuss our bonds as you perceive them through reading our auras. Make sure to mention our bonds to each other rather than just mine and the Major. Show them who we are beyond our reputations".

Jasper relaxed against me "you're right Gorgeous. We need to become more personally acquainted with them". He sighed, frustrated. "I don't know how to trust them." Rose answered him. "Jazz, they probably feel the same way. Think about it, you're both army types. Used to assessing a situation and planning. You both use the information at hand to form strategies. If you endeavour to share information then you can build trust. Try not to think of them in the context of Caius and the Southern Wars. You'll have to get that bullshit out of the way so you'll be able to work together."

"You're right Rose. Eleazar, can we call them after the meeting?" Eleazar nodded at Jasper and Peter continued. "It's beneficial using first names only. Demitri knew us by title and reputation, but when we insisted on first names only he relaxed. He's onboard to stay in contact with Char and I. Major, I didn't get any negative feelings about this guy. I trust him so far." Thank god, Peter said the magical words. Jasper knows if Peter's gut is telling him to trust Demitri then he can relax. "Peter, how much information did you give him about Isabella?"

"I told him everything from her moving to Forks to coming to Alaska. He needed to know. To be honest he seems more scared of Isabella at the moment than you"

"WHAT? How can he be scared of me?"

"Darlin, you did rip Edwards arms off. He saw first hand how we took care of Victoria, her army and Edward. You took charge, you were impressive. He never made my acquaintance in the days of Maria.. I only took care of that one newborn, it was probably anticlimactic for him."

I huffed, I may have a bit of a temper but I'm not that scary. _You're not scary to me Darlin. Being known as the Major's mate, and the Warden, is going to give you an automatic bad arse reputation._

_I think I can handle that Jazz honey. Its just a shock. _Peter cleared his throat, wanting to continue. "Munchkin we didn't correct his assumption that you are powerful. You are, just like the Major. You both only exert that power when necessary, you're both careful and good people. You should know by now munchkin that reputation isn't gospel. There are layers to everyone's personality."

"Back to the topic, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Emmett pondered "we cant try too hard. Acting normal and being normal are different. We need to go back to what we were doing in Montana"

"Good idea Em. We should go back to training Iz." Jasper looked deep in thought as he planned "Iz and I will hunt first thing in the morning. Then we can go with Peter and Char to Trapper Creek for blood training"

"What will we do?" Rose asked. Eleazar responded "actually dear, we could use your help with out vehicles" Rose beamed, she hadn't been able to work on a car in a while and it had been a while since the Denali's had seen a mechanic. Emmett would help her make the necessary modifications. "That's perfect, all of that will ensure our minds are occupied on normal tasks.

"Major, while you're on the phone to Aro, me and Char will contact Demitri".

"Good idea, we'll see how Isabella's blood training goes tomorrow. Then we can use a trip to Anchorage as an excuse to test her. We can meet Demitri then."

We went out separate ways for the evening. I went to the library to read while Jasper called Aro. Peter sneaked in, handing me a package. I opened it up to find four sets of steel hand cuffs and two nightsticks. "The local law enforcement was on a coffee break, just don't lose the keys". I gave him a huge hug, it may have been an awkward gift, but coming from Peter it showed he cared. Silly sentimental fucker.

**JPOV**

Shit, this was going to be difficult. Eleazar was dialling the number for Aro. I was more nervous than I had been for a while. Aro's voice filtered through the phone "Eleazar, how are you?"

"I'm well Aro. We just had out meeting, it went very well. I have my friend Jasper here, we thought you would like to get to know someone else in the group. Is it ok to hand him the phone?"

"Absolutely, I've been curious about him. I know him by reputation of course, I'm glad he is with us in our little joke". I couldn't help but chuckle "Hello Aro, its good to talk to you. I hope you don't mind me filling you in on the meeting?" He seemed friendly enough so far, I kept things casual. I ran through everything said in the meeting, total disclosure. I was relieved to hear him laugh. "Thank you Jasper, I wasn't sure what to expect from the Major, I'm glad you're at peace"

"Thank you Aro. Its been an honour speaking with you". I tried to remain calm but internally I was very wound up. He held the power to slaughter everyone I love. "Please, keep in contact."

"I will gladly. Good bye Aro".

Hanging up I sighed in relief, Eleazar laughed and patted me on the back. "Seriously Jasper, he wont hurt us. He is a little unpredictable, that's what makes him unsettling to our kind, but he is good at heart. Him and Marcus are the opposite of Caius." I smiled, glad for the reassurance.

Peter met me in the hall "Demitri will be happy to meet you and munchkin. We spoke a little of the Southern Wars. I assured him we wouldn't harm him as long as he didn't harm us. He understood the message loud and fucking clear. He is our ally. How did you go with Aro?"

"He seems ok"

"OK? Come on man details, I have a good vibe but I need to know what its about"

"We were very casual. I gave him every detail I could, thankfully he laughed"

"Excellent. Better amuse the Volturi than piss them off, eh Major?" Silly fucker. I rolled my eyes at him. "I didn't go out of my way to entertain him Peter, we just talked".

"Fine, fine. Now get your arse to your woman. She'll be worried" I nodded and went to find her in the library. I grabbed a book and sat next to her, curling her into my side.

Her lust and excitement skyrocketed. _You seem wound up Major, I think I have something to help restrain your tension._ I raised my eyebrow, I don't know what she was up to but I sure as fuck was up to it. She grabbed something from beside her and ran at full speed to the bedroom. I followed behind, laughing and checking out her arse.

As soon as I was in the room she pounced on me, knocking me to the floor. She kissed me and clipped something around my wrist and then to the bedpost. I didn't think it was possible to be harder than I was. I had never had the pleasure of restraints before, the squalid conditions with Maria didn't allow for anything but a quick fuck. Alice sure as hell wasn't interested, apparently too civilised for anything but the missionary position.

I felt another set of handcuffs secure my free arm to the other bedpost. My Warden ripped all the clothes off me in record time. I let my eyes blacken and my emotions take over. She was the only person I had ever been truly free with. I lay spread eagle on the floor, cuffed in front of the bed. She moved her hips hypnotically and slowly removed her outer clothes. She was wearing a leather corset and g-string underneath. Dear god. I was going to cum before we even started.

Her tongue traced up my leg, then teasingly meandered to the side of my hip. Her arms brushed my tip, sending a shock of electricity through my body. I twitched in anticipation. Her tongue trailed up to my nipple and she nipped at it slightly sending another bolt of electricity through me. Her lips met mine briefly as she ran a fucking nightstick up and down my ribs and stomach. Her lips started to descend, lower and lower. I was painfully hard by the time she wrapped her lips around the top of my shaft, her tongue repeatedly darting across my tip. She was lapping at me until, with little warning she took me whole in her mouth. I growled, causing her to growl in response. I nearly lost it then and there.

She worked me long and hard, palming my balls. I was trying to hold back, enjoying the sensation too much as her head bobbed. Her hand slid down from where she was palming and she inserted a finger in me, the shocking and unexpected sensation causing me to shoot my load down her throat. She hummed in satisfaction, lapping me up. "Oh my fucking God Isabella, where did you learn to do that?" She shrugged, feeling damn pleased about herself as I sat gasping from one of the strongest orgasms of my life. I doubted my legs could move. "I just did what I wanted to, although it was touch and go whether to use my finger of the night stick". She winked. I gaped at her.

She backed up slowly, hooking her thumbs in the waist band of her g-string, slowly pulled them down, she rocked her hips as the elastic slid down her legs. As she kicked them off she crawled to me, straddling my waist and unlocking the cuffs. She knew I had reached my limit.

**BPOV**

I knew watching all that porn would pay off. I slowly undid the cuffs, taunting him a little. I went into kiss him, hoping to distract him so I could jump him. My initial teasing had backfired and I was desperate to feel him moving inside me. Again my plan backfired when I suddenly found myself cuffed to the bed doggy style, Jasper under me and his face buried in my folds.

I felt some thing brushing against my slit, gently passing backwards and forwards, the nightstick. This was like a deviant version of Eeny meeny miney moe. I may have had limited physical experience but I knew what the Major was up to, he was deliberating where to stop. I didn't know whether to be anxious or turned on. I just knew I was teetering on the edge of climax and needed something, anything to push me over. The Major was clearly preventing me from peaking, holding me in an excruciating limbo and he nipped and sucked my clit. He put down the night stick and I screamed in frustration.

_Now, now Warden. Patience is a virtue. _I felt a finger slide into me, pumping at an infuriatingly slow rate as I kept coiling tighter. I felt another finger creep in and the Major started to envelope me in euphoria and lust as he suddenly pushed his fingers roughly inside me, throwing me over the edge.

I knew I was screaming, I knew my legs had collapsed beneath me, but I could only register the pure bolts of pleasure coursing through me. As I slowly came down I noticed I had been un-cuffed and the Major was smirking up at me, ready to go again. I was shaking, unable to move. The Major picked me up and gently laid me on the bed.

He rubbed his tip over my clit teasingly and another bolt of electricity went through me. "I do believe you're over sensitive Warden. I'll just have to change that" I was too far gone in my post orgasm haze to notice what was going on.

I felt a tingling in my foot, it crept up my leg, over my hip, and towards my shoulders. It was like a sensual massage but I only felt the effect not the touch. My mind returned and my body and I relaxed. I looked into the eyes of my mate, smiling as he unlaced the leather corset from me. His fingers started to circle around my hips, growing and changing in pattern until it felt like his fingers were trailing fire from my hip bone to my breasts. He kept a steady build up, gentle touches occasionally brushing past sensitive areas increasing our lust.

I climbed on top of him and slowly lowered myself down until he was fully inside. We thrust into each other, increasing our pace until we both released, still powerfully strong from our previous climax. We lay joined together for the rest of the night. Unable to move, not willing to try. Our eyes closed and we marvelled in the stillness around us.

As the sun hit our skin he slid out of me. He cupped my face and kissed me as I lay, I was still straddling his waist. I purred and leaned into his hand "shower?" he asked. He carried me into the bathroom and tenderly washed me, just like after the first time. I made sure to take care of him as well. We dressed in silence and descended the stairs, ready to return to our routine.

The next few days were spent training. I had been fortunate, I hadn't lost any blood tolerance since leaving Montana. We were ready to try visiting Anchorage and meet Demitri.

* * *

_Handcuffs and night sticks and Majors OH MY!_


	20. Chapter 20There's no prayer for the soul

**Hi again. Thankfully this chapter wasn't too delayed. I delve into a bit of history, i hope i've put enough detail in so its not a repeatition of the same old story.**

**As usual SM owns stuff, not me**

* * *

BPOV

Tomorrow I would be meeting Demitri. for the first time. My bloodlust was thoroughly under control. I had spent most of yesterday walking around Trapper Creek, amongst humans as they bustled around the town. My eyes remained a dark gold colour, I was ready for a larger human population.

Today was the first day I was able to spar against another. My temper remained in control as I fought Peter. I wasn't able to pin him down yet, but I was able to trip him a few times. This irked the silly fucker like crazy.

It was time for Jasper's report to Aro. I was going to join him in the study as they talked. It was a little exciting, the Volturi didn't scare me as much anymore. Jasper was beginning to trust them and I could tell that the Volturi were beginning to trust us.

"Good evening Aro, I have Isabella with me tonight, is that ok?"

"Of course, I've been wanting to meet Ms Whitlock. I'm very sorry for the loss of your father my dear. As peace keepers ourselves its hard to hear about the loss of someone so important to the community".

"Thank you Aro, please call me Isabella"

"Very well Isabella. My dear, I haven't discussed this with your mate, but I was thinking that once our little joke is out of the way we could arrange a private memorial for your fathers passing? I understand you haven't had the chance to say good bye". I was shocked, that was such a fantastic idea. I had been so caught up in dealing with everything else I hadn't had time to really grieve.

"Thank you Aro, that would mean the world to me. I'm afraid we've been so busy with Victoria and the Cullens that I haven't had the chance to let go"

"Yes, the Cullens. I'm appalled by how they treated you Isabella. The Major too, to come so far and be treated as so little is inhumane. Hopefully, this will make them truly consider their actions in the future. I'd hate to have to punish them". I shuddered. I dreaded to think what punished the Cullens could incur.

I listened as Jasper recounted the events of the last few days. Aro was delighted to hear about Emmett and Rose's success in provoking Edward and Alice. They had hunted by themselves and as soon as they caught Edward scent started to bicker about Jazz and I. Edward kept following them until they started to 'make up'. Hearing Aro's hearty laughed Jasper talked about how Peter and Charlotte went about repulsing Edward through exaggerated blood sport. The conversation finished with all of us giggling and making private jokes. It was easy to be comfortable talking over the phone. He would be joining us in four days, hopefully our comfort level with each other could be maintained..

"He seems lovely Jazz. I cant believe he suggested a memorial for Charlie. I guess he goes through the same thing you do. Your reputation scares the crap out of people before you meet them, but you're a kind and good man" He smiled and kissed me.

We headed upstairs for the night.

**JPOV**

A red dawn rose. Perfect. It was going to be Rainy, with a chance of storms. We dressed and went out to hunt before meeting Demitri. I was a little anxious. Talking to the Volturi leader over the phone was one thing, meeting a Volturi guard in person was another.

After an elk and a grizzly we headed south to Anchorage with Peter and Charlotte. The only active decision being to test Isabella's blood lust. When we hit the outskirts of the town we waited for Iz to acclimatize.

It took around two hours for us to reach the hotel. Iz was doing brilliantly. We headed to the second level where Demitri's room was located. He answered the door, churning out a mass amount of fear. His face remained a cold mask. I decided to cut the guy some slack and held out my hand "Hi Demitri, I'm Jasper". He eased up a little. I decided against calming him down through my power, that could be considered a breach of trust.

"I'm grateful for the help of the Volturi in setting the Cullens straight. It's been a pleasant surprise having my family get to know y'all. I understand that it can be difficult to trust others given out past, I hope to prove that I am a different man now then I was then"

"Thank you Jasper, I was glad not to run into you during the altercation in the South. It's good to meet you under these circumstances". He was extremely cautious, I didn't blame him. I was the most scarred of the group and he knew how vicious I could be from my reputation during the War.

Isabella gave Demitri a warm smile, he shivered in response and stuttered out "Warden, its lovely to meet you" Peter hadn't been bullshitting when he said Demitri was intimidated by her, he clearly hadn't helped Demitri get over his aversion and passed on the name of her alter ego. Her face fell minutely and she carefully spoke "Please call me Isabella, its nice to meet you too. Please don't worry, I don't bite". He let out a nervous chuckle. He was very uncomfortable but his fear was under control. "You were all very impressive in taking out that Seattle army. I was there to gather information for the Volturi so we could send an extermination squad. I'm glad you could assist us in the matter". He was a quiet man with a strange lilting accent. I guess he was unaccustomed to socialising outside the guard.

"Of course, we're happy to help." We spent the afternoon talking to Demitri, he grew more relaxed in our presence. We eventually got to the topic of my creator's demise. I assured him I held no ill will for removing that bitch from our existence. He told me it was Jane who paralysed her with agony while Felix dismembered and burned her slowly. I asked him "would you allow me to show you our gratitude for not having her in our life? I'm sure you're aware of my gift?" He nodded, I sent him the combined gratitude of Charlotte, Peter, Isabella and myself. He gasped "I thought the venom bond would have made you angry that we ended her?"

He was truly curious so we explained the living conditions in the Army. There was so much squalor, being unable to clean properly because we lived in heavily polluted industrial areas. The stench, filth and horror. Corpses littered our base. Newborns insane with blood lust. The daily emotional torture as I tried to control total chaos. We may have had the most organized, successful army, but that didn't mean we were remotely civilised. Peter did what he could to help me while he was there. He recognised the real me, and knew I was slowly being destroyed.

When ever he was around me he would try to feel positive emotions and tell jokes. The first time he approached me I nearly killed him. How was it possible to feel anything positive in hell? In the end I couldn't bring myself to destroy him because he reminded me of my days in the human army. The comradeship that kept us sane, while death was always imminent. I had managed to convince Maria to keep him beyond the year mark. He became my assistant. So when a new batch of newborns was due to be dispatched and he begged for his mate I let them go. He had saved my soul so I gave him his freedom and his mate.

I still remember him scaring the shit out of me five years later. I was out hunting alone when he approached. He took me to a bar and he updated me on what was really happening in the outside world. At that stage I knew little of the Volturi, only that our army was restricted by them. When he told me about him and Charlotte moving to the Northern States I was shocked. I had always been a proud Southerner. I didn't want to leave my home, but I couldn't keep going. I had already decided to die in the next battle, allow the newborns to engulf me and tear me to pieces.

I thought to myself "maybe this is my last chance?" Of course Peter, being the smart mother fucker he is, said "What have you really got to lose? You're already a dead man walking." I went back to camp, grabbed my shit and left, all in the space of an hour. No one questioned my actions as Maria was already out hunting. Demitri sighed "I heard she never stopped looking for you, her last attack was on a Coven in New Mexico who she believe had captured you. She slaughtered the coven of course. We were able to intercept her en route to her base camp. She only had five newborns left with her. They were taken care of by myself and Alec. We gave them a painless death". He hung his head in shame. "I know its no consolation Demitri, but their deaths saved many lives. You restored balance in the South." He nodded "that was my last extermination mission, since then Aro has taken me into the stealth guard. We watch for law breaking, its one step before the extermination squad".

Peter piped up "I'm glad it didn't go that far. I'd hate to think of the repercussions of having Caius nearby"

"There's no doubt you would have come under attack. I must say Major I'm impressed with your dedication to the animal diet. After so long feeding on humans and living in a large coven I would have thought it difficult to deal with the taste of animal and blood lust of others. You've come farther than anyone I've ever known"

"It was extremely difficult until recently. My mate helped me a lot" I smiled at Iz. He smiled at us. I was glad to have another ally.

We exchanged numbers and headed back to Denali. Our emersion with the humans all day had helped Isabella for the way home. We casually paced the streets of Anchorage. She was calm and controlled as humans moved around our group. The sun was setting when we returned. We quickly hunted, had our usual debrief and spent some time hanging out as a family.

As I moved to grab another video game for Emmett and I to play I cause sight of a figure moving fast towards us, trying to act stealthily through the trees. Edward. I instructed Iz to expand out shield and we set about continuing the game. I told the room quietly what was happening. Edward was too far away to hear us. Everyone laughed, it would just appear that I had told a joke to anyone spying on the group.

The rest of the night was genuine fun, we told stories of out past. Every now any then we would catch a flash of bronze hair past the window. He honestly was the worst stalker ever. He had come too dependant on his mind reading and was too arrogant. The fact that most people in the room had army training and instinctually searched for anomalies in the environment was obviously overlooked by Edward. I could feel his frustration, jealousy, curiosity and rage. Probably wondering how we were able to remain chipper. I couldn't wait to take part in Aro's little joke. Hopefully it would make a difference.


	21. Chapter 21 Scheming Becomes Reality

__

**Another day, another chapter :) Sorry for the spelling mistakes in previous chapters, i use spell checker and repeatedly proof read the chapters but unfortunately the odd word muddle occurs. **

**SM owns everything**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

The last few days before Aro's impending arrival flew by, there was a lot of training and hunting. We wanted it to appear like we were preparing for battle. Eleazar and the Denalis joined us, teaching more fighting moves to the rest of us. I doubt there was a better trained coven outside the Volturi.

I was excited to meet Aro, we had spoken a few times over the phone and we had become close. He was like an Uncle to us, especially after our conversation with Demitri. We had told him snippets about it, he was glad we had been able to put Demitri's mind at ease.

At 4am we saw Carlisle approach. I decided to try and see the funny side of this. Carlisle was either swallowing his pride to see if we would be supporting him in battle or gaining intelligence. God knows they need all they could get.

We decided Rose would be the perfect person for this job. She had been itching to give him a piece of her mind. She swung open the door just as he was about to knock. As he met her gaze he flinched. She was clearly giving him the glare that could shrink a man's testicles from 50 paces. He steeled himself against her glare, he had lost his 'boys' long ago.

"Rosalie" he started, she didn't give him a chance to finish "where are your coven leaders?" She snapped at him. "Rosalie, I am the patriarch of this family"

"That may be your title Carlisle, but we all know it's the Fuck Job and Nut Job who are running that circus. Where are they? Hiding in the bushes spying?" She arched an eyebrow in his direction, he at least had the good sense to look sheepish. "I'm sorry Rosalie, that was inappropriate of them. Edward was concerned for Bella's safety"

"Firstly, my sister's name is Isabella. Secondly, she is with her mate. Are you doubting the Major can look after his mate? Or are you questioning my brother's suitability as a mate for Isabella?"

"I am not questioning anything Rosalie". He was getting more frustrated by the minute. "I merely stated Edward's reason behind ensuring she was safe. He was her mate first"

"Oh really? And what IS the process of becoming mated Carlisle?"

"Well marriage, having a bond with your mate and also consummating the relationship with your mate"

"But Carlisle, none of those things occurred with Isabella, she was never mated to Edward so he can get off his high horse. Now why don't you tell me why your really here? Cut the bullshit". He winced again. "I was wondering if we could join forces when we face the Volturi? I'm afraid we are all implicated in breaking this law". He shifted uncomfortably, but this is what we had been wanting. Aro needed all of us together. He had decided to bring Jane and Alec as extra "assistance". They wouldn't look formidable enough without them.

Rosalie nodded, accepting his truce for the sake of the family and promptly slammed the door in his face. She turned to us beaming with pride. Aro would arrive in a few hours. Jasper and I went upstairs to "consummate" our relationship. We knew it would cause Edward further irritation when he entered the house if he could smell the aftermath of our sex. It was tempting to confront him in the leather corset complete with the hand cuffs and night stick dangling from a belt, however we kept our attire civil, only neglecting to shower.

As we heard the Cullens running towards us we gathered in the lounge. Jasper and I answered the door, putting forth our inner monsters. Jasper was in full Major mode, which called the Warden out to play. The difference was we were still at the helm, in complete control with our vampiric personalities. We were sure to look terrifying to the Cullens as we kept our speech to barely contained growls and black eyed glares.

Jasper took the reigns with me at his side. The Cullens would be expecting him to jump into the role of the Major rather than Eleazar who was the main coordinator of the "little joke". Maintaining the feral demeanour while remaining in control was almost easy now. We were taking part in something that satisfied every part of our being including our dark sides.

Seeing the Major in front of our old family was definitely a sight. Thankfully the lust kept my eyes black as the anger I tried to maintain ebbed slightly. "Cullens, what is your plan so far?" His voice was a cold monotone, they looked behind them at the line my family formed. No one showed any emotion, even Emmett. It was an intimidating sight for the four remaining Cullens. It was tough keeping them shielded, I had to bend it in such a way as to keep them away from Edward and Alice's gifts.

"We don't have a plan, we haven't been able to see what's ahead of us. We were hoping to defer to you" Alice said. Jasper glared at her "So you spy on us, don't take any action towards making a plan and expect us to carry you with our plan". They cringed. "You never even learned to fight. I was with you for decades and you never took up my offer for me to teach you, Carlisle surely the Volturi taught you to fight?" Jasper turned to him. "I'm a pacifist Jasper, I refused. Violence solves nothing" I growled at Carlisle, "you want to be under the protection of my mate yet you act superior to those who have experience with violence?"

Jasper curled his lips into a menacing smirk. "Violence solves nothing" the Major repeated back "so why don't you approach the Volturi with a white flag then Doctor? Use your stellar negotiation skills. You're clearly trying to judge who is the lesser evil, I guess you'll find out if you chose correctly." He looked each of them in the eye, sending them fear. He whispered "you will obey my orders now". Oh he was good, I would definitely be needing an underwear change.

He turned to me and winked. "The Warden and I have business to attend to" Edwards eyes flashed with anger and he paled slightly "Charlotte and Rose will take care of you til I return". The Cullens relaxed slightly, their antiquated ideals of the fairer sex lulled them into a false sense of confidence. Jasper had happily chosen his most vicious warriors.

We cleaned up, not wanting to smell and act uncivilised in front of the Volturi. There was a high level of mutual respect between the parties. We dressed accordingly, the Major in black slacks, dark blue button up and black cowboy boots while I wore a simple but elegant black dress with ballet flats.

We travelled downstairs to see Edward and Alice held against the wall. Rosalie had her hand around Alice's neck while Charlotte had taken care of Eddie. Emmett and Peter stood in front of their mates while Carlisle and Esme tried to emotionally blackmail them into letting the two morons go.

**JPOV**

Good on them, I knew it was the right decision getting Rose and Char to monitor the Cullens. I prepared for debriefing. "Rose, Char. Explain". I kept my tone cold, but approached them putting my hands on their shoulders. It would look like they were being warned but I sent them pride and happiness. They kept their faces neutral while Edward was smug, he thought they would be punished.

Rose started, she matched my cold monotone perfectly "Major, as soon as you both left the room I heard Edward mumble to Alice that 'the Major has some use after all' to which she replied 'indeed he does, with your mate'." Char took over "we requested their silence. They rolled their eyes and were communicating silently and laughing. At that point we took care of the matter" I nodded, sending them my pride once more.

Carlisle tried once more to get them released from the wall "Please Jasper, this is excessive"

"Doctor, I am the Major. If you want our protection I suggest you show respect. The mind reader and Seer clearly have none. How do you expect to muzzle them? A battle of wits with you is like being flogged with warm lettuce. I expect total cooperation from all of you".

He nodded and sent Alice and Edward a scathing glare. They respected him enough to cut the crap. "The plan is you will all remain fucking silent" Esme flinched at my language. Looking at her was sad, she had meant so much to me and left me like the others. I could tell Iz felt the same way. _Don't over think this Darlin. This is necessary. _

_It just hurts. I used to look up to them, but in reality they're like a bunch of kids playing house. What are we going to do with them. Shit Jazz is there any hope?_

_There is, just stick to the plan Gorgeous. Think of this as tough love._

I continued. "We will meet the Volturi and my mate and I will be the only ones to converse with them. Hopefully, your fuck ups can be resolved by the fact that I was man enough to do what was necessary and change Isabella" I gave a pointed glare to Edward. I was grateful to have Isabella as my mate, I only wished she had been spared all the pain.

Edward and Alice went to protest, but Carlisle silenced them with a look. A car turned into our long driveway. I barked at everyone to move outside, my family kept in line behind the Cullens. They weren't a happy bunch, that's for sure.

Isabella and I were in front, the Cullens behind us, and they were being flanked by my family. Now was the fun part of our plan. Jane and Alec exited first. They stood a foot in front of us, very amused. I gave them a friendly smiled "Hello Jane, Alec. Welcome to Alaska". They each murmured a greeting back as Aro, Demitri and Marcus stood behind them. They kept their facial expressions solemn.

I walked to Aro and held out my hand "Pleasure to meet you Aro. I hope we can resolve this matter and remain on good terms". He sent me his amusement and pulled my life story from me through his gift. He sent me his gratitude at the information exchange and gesture of trust. "I see that you have changed the human and she has become your mate" I nodded keeping a hopeful mask in spite of Aro's grave expression. "Isabella, may I read you?" He held out his hand and she took it, lifting her shield over him so he could get a read on her. _Hello Aro it's lovely to meet you. _I could hear her talk to him, she wouldn't get a response, but it was another good gesture.

He released her hand and went to meet Carlisle, he drew himself up in anger. "Carlisle my old friend, have you forgotten the laws or did you just wish to throw them in my face. Just like you have my friendship." Carlisle stood gaping, terrified. Aro shifted slightly, facing Fuckjob "Edward, you broke the law first hand. You doomed your coven and emotionally tortured Isabella. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"She figured it out on her own, she's very perceptive. I never told her. I fell in love with her, I didn't set out to hurt her. I didn't want to turn her into one of us. She is trustworthy enough to keep the secret"

"You were not careful enough Edward, pushing a van out of the way is as bad as telling the secret. You did it in a crowded school yard. I am greatly disturbed by your behaviour, as a companion to Carlisle I expected better from you. Then again recent events have shown me not to expect much from my old friend". He grabbed Edward's hand, nearly crushing it as he soaked up the memories.

He let out a low growl, he had come to care about Isabella and had only heard an abridged version of what happened during our phone calls. Now he was getting everything first hand. "If the Major and his mate had done nothing about your behaviour I would be inclined to give you a death sentence. They have been lenient. As for the rest of the Cullens, you are banned from human contact until I deem it otherwise. I will fake your deaths and handle your 'estate' myself. I will now decide how to deal with Isabella." His emotions reassured me no harm would come to her, I sent him a wave of acceptance getting ready to act my part.

"Come with me, my dear" Edward growled at Aro's thoughts, good. Aro's goal was to make his thoughts as unpredictable and suspect as possible. "Jane, Alec. Join us please" That was my queue to 'lose my shit'. A feral growl erupted from me. Peter and Charlotte were ready to restrain me, knowing it had to be believable. Rose stood in front of Emmett as she too acted to 'restrain' him.

Emmett gave up acting his part. This was his chance to play the big brother. He slumped against Rose, in defeat. He was doing a fantastic job, Rosalie cooed to him, pretending to calm him down. The Cullens looked on in horror. I was still being "restrained" by Peter and Charlotte. As Emmett "calmed down" he turned to Edward, eyes black, looking almost as dangerous as me. His voice held no warmth, this was his inner demon; the light of his soul was gone from his eyes. "If anything happens to my little sister. I will hold you personally responsible Edward Masen. I will do unto you ten fold all the pain you have caused her."

Fuck. Me. Once this shit was over I would be having an Oscar statue made for him. I could feel his anger, but also his gratitude at us for letting him do this. It was Rosalie's turn "you we going to take the cowards way out by going to the Volturi. You didn't even think of the consequences of your actions. You were lucky we got to you in time, you would have sentenced your entire family to death".

Rose moved to Carlisle "how can you let all of this happen?" She was losing steam, but her lack of anger didn't lessen the impact of what she was saying. She was begging him to understand "do you understand his actions not only would have caused your death but the death of Esme? She's your reason for existing, like Emmett is for me. Please Carlisle, don't let this happen again. Get angry, discipline those who fuck up." His mood started to spike as she pointed out the danger Esme was in by allowing Edward and Alice to have control over the coven.

She softened her tone, still imploring "Carlisle please, you have centuries of experience. You're educated, widely travelled. You have the knowledge to make decisions. We all grew up in this coven, protected from the larger problems of the world by you. We may not be apart of the coven any more, but we don't want to see you harmed. Emmett and I saw you and Esme as our parents, you need to act like it".

He stood in shock, he knew she was right. "Hopefully its not too late" he said as he turned to Esme. Edward hung his head, he hadn't thought enough about his actions in the past. Hopefully he was doing it now. Alice looked on sadly, unable to do anything but stand there. She had tried to see the out come but Isabella's shield kept our futures blank. She would have to think rather than rely on her gift for once.

I kept an eye on what was happening with my mate. She was standing in a clearing with Jane, Alec and Aro telling them everything that was happening here. Emmett held a sobbing Rosalie. He looked at the man who had been his father for decades. The final part of the plan was to come. "You never spoke about your time in Volterra, beyond your distaste for how they fed. Why did you stay with them for so long?" Carlisle looked at him fondly, seemingly relieved at the 'change of topic'.

"Aro and I were friends. We studied everything and anything we could."

"What happened to stop you two being friends?"

"I lost touch, I threw myself into the human world and tried to ignore the vampire world. He had always been so kind in the past, he taught me medicine you know. I've maintained the knowledge over the decades as I'm sure he has too.

"When I couldn't get them to feed off animals I left. I felt like being there condoned their actions. So I left, travelled and went back to being lonely. I became depressed and tried to help humans with the education Aro had given me. I kept in contact for a few decades, but my sour mood wasn't conducive to a friendship long term. I made perfunctory conversation when necessary and lost contact during the early nineteen hundreds when I reached Chicago. He had offered to help me care for the newborn Edward, but I refused his request. I was sure he would be overly intrigued by his gift.

"I thought Edward would leave to be around someone with a similar gift rather than wish to maintain a human like existence with me. I didn't want my son to become a murderer with the Volturi and I didn't want to be alone again either. So over time I lost touch, joined the human world and kept my head in the sand concerning the vampire one".

Emmett pondered for a little bit "so Aro's not evil?" Carlisle shook his head, trying to articulate his thoughts. "Murder is against God, its evil. By nature we are evil creatures, but in terms of how he treated me, no he wasn't evil". Eleazar sighed, the Denalis had kept in the background watching everything unfold. "Carlisle, you cannot push your beliefs on others. You are no longer the Preachers son. The testament you live by instructs you not to judge others if you yourself do not have a clear conscience. By right Aro should kill us all, he is being compassionate. Pray that his compassion extends to Isabella. You dragged most of us into this matter and we stood by you, but Isabella has remained a true innocent through out this matter"

Peter smirked "ironic isn't it Carlisle, she died for your sins" Charlotte kicked her husband as they kept 'restraining' me. "Damn it woman, you know it's true she was a martyr by nature and when she was turned her body died. It was a completely true statement"

"That didn't stop it being tactless. Now shut up dear and let them hash out the rest of this" Charlotte silenced him and motioned them to continue.

I felt Isabella mentally nudge me. _Hi Jazz, how's everything going? _

_Good, I think we're ready for you to come back. Carlisle's been yelled at and Peter just made an obnoxious joke _

_I heard. The Volturi got a kick out of it when I relayed it to them. Kick Peter for me when this is over._

_Char already took care of that for you Gorgeous_

_Good on her, oh is it ok if we visit Volterra? Jane wants to hang out, she needs some sane female companionship that doesn't involve shopping._

_Sure. Now come back, I'm sick of growling and drooling, and I miss my mate._

_See you soon honey._

* * *

Not long to go now. Just finish the first draft of the Epilogue (chapter 24). Chapter 22 will be up tomorrow, as always. TTFN 


	22. Chapter 22 No More My Darling

**SM Own everything**

* * *

BPOV

I felt Jasper's relief as he straightened up from his fighting crouch. With blackened eyes and growls still coming from his chest, he announced our return. He gave Edward a glare that ordered him to show his respect. Edward was lucky that Jasper's mind remained as silent as mine, he was also lucky vampires couldn't piss themselves in fear. Judging from the violent thoughts passing through Jasper's mind I'm sure my beloved looked intimidating at the moment.

We broke through the trees and I ran to him. My relief at being in my mate's arms would be construed as relief having survived the presence of the Volturi rather than just missing my mate. We had been inseparable for so long that being away from each other for any amount of time was acutely painful.

Jasper's eyes lightened and the venom flow stopped. He smiled at me, instantly making me want to drag him somewhere private where some serious claiming could be done. He chuckled and held me tighter. _Later Gorgeous, I promise. _I smiled, waiting for the resolution of this entire drama.

Aro stood in front of the four Cullen family members. "As stated previously Carlisle, the four of you must disconnect yourselves completely from the human world. You will be joining us on our return to Italy and you will be required to stay within the Volterra, you will have nothing at hand from the human world. No contact, no information, no technology. We will arrange for a feeding area to be made to assist you with your diet. You will join us for at least a decade, depending on your behaviour". Alice paled, she wouldn't be able to shop, she would have to accept others purchasing clothes for her. Jane's lips quirked into a smile, I knew who would be taking care of Alice's wardrobe. I hope she'll let me assist.

"We will have your rooms already set up when we arrive, you are not to bring anything. It will be our job to decide what you may keep." I knew Aro had put this clause in for my sake, I had lost every connection with my human life so they had to learn what it would be like to start from scratch. Their belongings would be limited and they would be furnished with the bare essentials, no luxuries. This would force them to socialise with others of our kind for a decade. "Carlisle, I'm afraid this punishment extends to any form of human information and contact. You will be unable to practice medicine or maintain your study into human anatomy. However, we do have other areas available for research should you be interested. You can assist us in the study of gifts and venom. Think of it as a vampire version of the Genome Project". Carlisle nodded. He knew better than to argue.

Aro turned to us. "The Whitlocks, Denalis and McCartys have supported you through out your poor judgement. I will deal with them individually. In the meantime Jane and Demitri will accompany you home. Eleazar, I believe you have accommodations for us?" He nodded and we headed back to our lodgings. As soon as the Cullens thought they were out of ear shot the yelling began. I could hear Aro trying to hide his amusement, but Eleazar couldn't hold it in. They both sprinted ahead hoping to avoid making a scene with their laughter.

Marcus and Alec walked with us, they were amused but didn't show it through their calm demeanour. Marcus smiled at us as Jasper and I walked casually, holding hands. "I understand that you have a special bond. I look forward to discussing it with you both and Eleazar. I've never heard of a soul bond before". We smiled at him, glad for this matter to be over.

We congregated in the lounge room. It had become known as the War Room, thank god we wouldn't have any more of those meetings. It would free up more time with my mate. _You've got a very one track mind Darlin. I like it_. I leaned into his side. As soon as Aro and Eleazar had calmed down we began to figure out the future.

Aro sighed happily. "Now, I must thank you for your assistance. That went very well, I would like to discuss what has happened. I've seen every perspective through many of your minds. Rosalie and Emmett, no action will be taken against you. I could see in Jasper's mind how you both did what you could and argued to rectify the situation, I could see that you were over ruled at every step of the way. I must ask that if you are in that position again that we be contacted, we prefer to intervene before it becomes necessary to execute others." They breathed a sigh of relief. Aro continued. "I would like you to visit me in Italy, I believe it would be beneficial to get to know other immortals, you should be taught about the Vampire world. The choice is yours and the invitation will always be open.

"Now, Whitlocks. No action will be made against you either. I am glad to get to know you beyond your reputation and meet your newest Coven member. You are an intriguing immortal Isabella. You handled yourself brilliantly through this trying time. I would like to offer each of you places in Volterra. You would be welcome to join us in a consulting manner like Eleazar or I'm sure any of our teams would be delighted to have you as an addition. Although should you wish to decline our offer I hope that we can remain friends. I don't ask for your answer straight away. Like the McCartys, this is an open offer".

He turned to Eleazar "Thank you my friend, it's a pleasure to stay in your home. I wish I was able to see what the Cullens are up to at the moment. I hope Jane is behaving herself with them" he chuckled. Jasper addressed the old friends "Thank you for the offer Aro, we will give it full consideration. It has been an honour working with you. Are you planning for Jane and Demitri to guard the Cullens for your entire stay?"

"That was the plan"

"How about we rotate, tomorrow I can take a shift with one of your team Aro and we can go from there."

"That would be excellent. Alec, would you like to mind the Cullens with the Major?" an emphatic nod was received in turn. I searched Jasper's mind _what's Alec feeling? I don't understand his reaction. _He sent me a wave of amusement. _I believe he's excited, happy and nervous to be joining me tomorrow._

_You mean he's a fan? _I tried to hold in a giggle_ I thought he would be scared_

_Not everyone is scared of the Major, Isabella. Sometimes a reputation causes some celebrity. _Oh god.

_So its normal for a terrifying Volturi guard to go __'fan girl' at my mate, the Major?_

_Isabella…_

_I'll shut up now Jazz._

I looked to Aro "How about when Jasper finishes a shift with Alec, I take over with Jane?"

"That would be a great help, thank you Isabella. Just go easy on Edward's testicles this time. Otherwise the nickname 'Ballbreaker' could stick with you and that's not very becoming for a young lady"

"I'll do my best Aro" I answered with a giggle.

We worked on our plans for the next few days, including Charlie's memorial. With the ice broken we fell into easy conversation. Aro and Emmett got along particularly well, comparing practical jokes. Marcus approached us as the others mingled in various groups around the room. "May I look at the bond you have to each other?"

"Of course Marcus, just be warned it could be pretty intense. Carmen was knocked down by it". He scooted an armchair over, making himself comfortable. I lifted my shield over him, he cringed back. "KUNEL!" Aro looked at his brother disapprovingly "Marcus we haven't heard or spoken our native language in centuries, why must that be the first word you say?". I pulled back my shield, Marcus looked sheepishly at Aro.

Emmett asked the same question we were all thinking "what does it mean? What language is it?"

"Emmett, Marcus merely exclaimed 'fornication' in Armenian. Please excuse his manners, he was taken by surprise" Emmett boomed out a laugh "fuck that's funny" leading to several smacks against his head. Marcus held his hand out to Aro whose eyes widened in response. "I understand brother, it is an overwhelming sight".

"What does it look like?" I was curious, especially after what had happened to Carmen. "Its like strands of glowing colour. I presume each colour represents a different bond and the glow is from the soul bond?" He questioned Marcus who in turn nodded at the assumption. "Its truly beautiful to see. I wish you could see it with your own eyes".

The conversation turned to personal matters. We were seriously considering staying with the Volturi, it was hard not to consider given their generosity. We just seemed to fit in, like old friends. I liked the idea of becoming a consultant. _I do too Gorgeous. I don't want to go back to violence and I don't want to go back to high school. Maybe spending some time over there will really open our eyes to what we can do. _

_I agree, I haven't really lived my life yet and this could be our chance to travel. I guess you wouldn't have seen much either Jazz with being sheltered by the Cullens._

_You're right Iz, I couldn't travel much with the Maria and I barely saw the outside of a shopping mall when I was with Alice. We could be tourists! _

I smiled, he had missed out on so much. _It sounds like we've made our decision Jazz. _He nodded.

_We'll stay in Volterra for a while. How about we head back to Montana when the Volturi leave, we can pack up some stuff and catch up with the others? I don't know if Peter and Char would go to Volterra, Em and Rose seem likely to at least visit._

_We'll talk to them about it later Honey. Lets just relax tonight and get to know the Volturi better._

**JPOV**

Alec approached. "I'm glad I'll get to work with you Major." It was disconcerting being around someone who looked like an adolescent, who in reality was older than me. "Thanks Alec, you too. I understand you and Demitri were part of the contingent that put a stop to the Southern Wars. You saved a lot of lives" I smiled at him, reassuring him I was not upset. "Thank you Major. I don't mean to offend, but it's a shame the Cullens were ignorant to how much you've evolved. For decades we thought you had passed away in the war, but finding out about your escape with the Whitlocks and your change into this life was truly remarkable"

"The Volturi thought I had died?" He nodded "When you joined the Cullens we found out through the usual channels that you had escaped and been rehabilitated"

"I'm guessing by usual channels you mean Eleazar?" Alec chuckled. "We couldn't believe it, to be honest we thought Eleazar was playing a joke on us."

"What did Caius have to say?"

"He wasn't overly pleased, worried it would be temporary, sorry Major. Thankfully, he was tired of the Southern War himself and was easily convinced to let the matter go, giving you the benefit of the doubt. He's strict, but the Wars impacted him the most. I believe you and he will get along well if you get past what happened" I nodded.

Iz left us to talk, _I'm going to go speak to Rose, discuss our going to Volterra_. I nodded in her direction sending her a burst of love. Alec and I continued talking, we compared similarities with our gifts and the battles we had been in. He couldn't remember exactly when he had been born or changed, but he was close to three hundred years old. He estimated he had been 14 years old at the time of his change.

He and Jane were on the cusp of being too young and were almost considered immortal children. It had been their gifts that had spared them, the guards were unable to get close enough to destroy them and took them back to Aro. Since then the age limit had dropped to ten years and become considered on a case by case basis. Alec and Jane had impressed Aro with their control and intellect as much as their gifts, the other members of the Volturi and Guard were harder to convince, until they saw a display of their power during battle.

They had lived a sad and isolated life, making a few friends in the guard. Their reputation had grown from their work in the extermination squad. They made sure to take a break from the killing every few decades, but felt compelled to keep going back. Their gifts were too important, causing the least amount of death when enforcing the law. He was very brave, putting aside his own personal desires, but had become almost a workaholic. He looked forward to dealing with the Cullens directly and backing me up.

**BPOV**

Rose was looking at Emmett, smiling at the practical jokes he and Aro explained. She saw me and politely excused herself. We walked outside wanting some privacy from the others. Rose looked uncomfortable "I think we're considering staying with the Volturi for a while Iz"

"So are we. Jazz and I discussed going back to Montana to catch up as a family and then head to Italy. Why don't you discuss with Em if you want to join us?" She was absolutely ecstatic, she didn't want to leave us or break the family bond we had. I heard two sets of feet approach, one light and feminine, the other heavier, a male.

I swung around preparing to remove appendages when they both stopped, hands up and heads bowed. "God damn it Peter, give us some warning next time"

"We did, we made our foot steps audible, did you expect us to whistle or something?"

"No, umm sorry. I think its second nature now to expect attack"

"We taught you well then" Char piped up "Munchkin, its good your skills are always prepared. You need to be alert, the danger is over, but you cant be too careful".

I sighed "I know. Just not used to peace is all. It's a completely new experience for me, I can do anything now. No one's after me, we can do almost anything we want. No ties, no responsibility."

"That's what you and the Major need. This is where you're meant to be in life Munchkin. You took the scenic route but you got here in the end. I understand you'll be going to Volterra, we heard you and Rose discussing it. I'm glad you'll be spending sometime with Char and I before leaving."

"Peter, no matter what we're family. Stop sounding like its goodbye forever. We will keep in contact, and if you don't keep in contact with us you can expect a royally fucked off Major and Warden on your door step"

"Glad to hear it Munchkin. We may visit Volterra at some point, but we'll have some time to ourselves first." Peter stood closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder "if you ever need us, you call. No matter what. I have a great feeling for your future, so relax. Don't let anyone bring you and the Major down again. Don't lose touch with us and call us at the first sign of trouble"

"I promise, now you must promise the same. If you ever need us for anything call us straight away. We will call you at least once a week Petey, if you don't answer we will come running." We nodded, I was not going to lose the only family I had left. _Damn right Sweetheart._

_Hi Jazz, guess you caught all that._

_You bet. Now get in here, I miss you._ He sent me a bucket load of lust, naughty fucker. I faked a yawn "well guys I'm sleepy, guess I'm going to go get some rest". At the incredulous look I received I added "fine, fine. I'm going to get my brains fucked out, I was trying to be tactful". I sped back to my mate who was ready, waiting and holding the nightstick.

I slowly pealed off my clothing, remaining five feet away from where he stood fully clothed. This was going to be a power game, it would be interesting to see who won. He smirked, knowing exactly where this was going. "You know Warden, some would consider that insubordination"

"Just as well I'm not your subordinate then, isn't it Major?"

"Indeed, although that doesn't mean I don't get to do this" he suddenly appeared behind me and tapped my backside with the nightstick, the sensation sending shocks through my core. He raised an eyebrow and tapped me harder. I let out a groan, biting my lower lip.

He pressed his body against mine, his breath tickling my neck. He brought his hands around to pinch my nipples and whispered "I can do that all day if you like, Darlin" I growled my consent and was rewarded with another tap. He cupped my mound and tapped me again, the new friction nearly sending me over the edge. His teeth grazed my neck and I shuddered. I needed to retaliate before I lost myself completely in the haze of lust. I would not lose.

It took all my self restraint to walk away. I looked at him from across the room where he stood stunned. "Now Major, why am I the one being punished when you're the person who stole my nightstick?" He broke out of his haze, grinning "my apologies Ma'am" I stalked closer to him, focussing on lust, hoping to increase his in the process.

I cupped him through his jeans "you don't seem that sorry, Major" I gently squeezed him, feeling his mind go hazy. I brushed my nipples against his shirt and whispered in his ear "you'll be sorry by the time I'm done with you Major". He twitched in my hand and I rubbed him through the jeans.

"On you knees Major" he dropped and seemed shocked by his own actions. I spread my legs slightly and commanded "lick". He instantly buried his face in my folds, hugging my backside to keep me upright. I convulsed with each lick to my clit, my legs were weakening. I saw him grab the nightstick from the bed next to us. I stepped back shakily "now Major, that's against my orders" I would remain in control. "I was merely being proactive Warden" he gave me his panty wetting smirk. I held my ground, commanding him "undress, slowly". I sat on the bed as he slowly undid each button, exposing the muscles on his stomach. Dear god. He threw the shirt away and started unzipping his jeans, moving towards me.

He stood before me, bare chested, jeans sitting loose on his hips, unzipped. "Little help Darlin?" I teased him back. I leaned forward, licking down the open v of his zipper, teasing him. "Well, Major I would keep going, but there seems to be material in the way, I batted my eye lashes innocently as scraps of material exploded around the room from a very frustrated Major. Without warning I engulfed him in my mouth, teasing him with my tongue. He tensed in shock and growled deeply. I sucked him deeper into my mouth and he began lightly thrusting in response. I felt him begin to twitch and raked my nails down his chest, he exploded in my mouth, sticky and sweet. I swallowed and licked his tip teasingly.

"Oh fuck" he exclaimed as he threw himself on top of me, he palmed my backside and nipped any sensitive areas he could think of. My neck, nipples, earlobe and hip bone were thoroughly licked and nibbled. I felt him enter me, already hard. I thrust up violently, needing him balls deep. He hit all the right spots inside me as I clenched around him. I grabbed his hips hard pushing him faster and harder, he got the message and thrust into me rougher. We twitched and clenched together, scrambling desperately to the climax as he filled me and I milked him. Our euphoria over flowed, reverberating between us.

Our thrusts slowed. Jazz slid off me, bringing my arm around him so we could hug face to face. "God I love you, you're so fucking perfect Iz" I smiled, kissing him tenderly and moving my hands in circles around his lower back. _I love you too Jazz, so fucking much._


	23. Chapter 23 At Journey's End

**SM owns the characters, but the smartarsery is all me baby**

**Epilogue up tomorrow; same sparkly place, same sparkly time.**

* * *

JPOV

We kissed and hugged the rest of the night, I felt like a teenager again. At around 7 am the others returned home from their various hunting and extracurricular activities. In the midst of passion I had neglected to give a shit about being overheard last night. Thank god they left, I didn't want my mate feeling self conscious for having a healthy sex life.

We cleaned up and dressed, today would be interesting. I would be guarding the Cullens with Alec. Everyone was once again waiting in the lounge. Peter, Char and the Volturi were discussing hunting techniques and the others discussed plans for the day. Alec approached "we contacted my sister this morning, she's very grateful for the opportunity to get away from the Cullens. Demitri is also ecstatic"

"That bad huh?"

"Apparently so. It should make things interesting for us Major. We can continue to discuss our past and experiences with torture"

"This time with an audience". I liked the way Alec thought, he was almost like a little brother. He was pissed off at how Isabella had been treated, his sister had been mistreated in the past and the experience was too close to home for him. I hugged Iz, asking her to keep in contact through the Soul Bond. I would need her to supervise remotely to ensure my ex family's limbs remained intact if we lost control of our anger.

As soon as we entered the Cullen home Demitri blurred past us with a huge wave of gratitude while Jane hugged Alec and I. "Very good to see you both, but I need to report to Aro". She ran full speed, relief crashing down on me from both of them. "Alec, we may need to get a little rough with them", his eyes were black with anger "I agree, Jane isn't easily riled up. I'm intrigued what they did to provoke her."

"What they did, Alec, was release our dark sides. I'm surprised they wouldn't have stopped antagonising her once she used her gift on them"

"Jane and I usually reserve our gifts for battle or interrogation, she wouldn't have used them in this instance"

"Well Alec, we'll just have to use our gifts instead." He nodded glad to see the Major in action.

I stormed in, tasting the emotions. Smugness from Edward, apathy from Alice, annoyance from Carlisle and frustration from Esme. "Esme, care to explain what happened?" She was my best bet for getting to the heart of the matter. She looked at me sadly "Hi Jasper. We have been talking with Jane and Demitri the whole time. I think we may have pushed them a little hard, some of us more than others". It hurt to see Esme like this, it felt like she was about to snap. Carlisle, Edward and Alice seemed unaware of her emotional strain. I continued "I can see that Esme, what were the topics of conversation?"

"Feeding differences mostly-" Carlisle cut her off "Esme, they feed from humans, I was trying to explain that an animal diet is beneficial. Alice and Edward may have come on a little strong by asking how many women and children she had murdered, but-" Alec roared in disgust. I put a hand on his shoulder and sent him a wave of calm and understanding.

_Iz Darlin? Did you catch that?_

_Loud and clear honey. Aro's still in conference with Jane and Demitri, he'll be a while by the sounds of it._

_Thanks Gorgeous, keep watching _

"Carlisle, there is a time and place for everything. You do not understand the predicament you're in. You contributed to breaking the law, and implicated everyone around you. You are lucky to remain alive, yet you push the people who are able to decide your fate and the fate of your family. Are you in some way deficient?" I kept my voice free of emotion. "Jasper, its my goal in life to help others, if I can convince the Volturi to take on the animal diet so many lives could be saved".

"You have already pointed out all these benefits, time and time again. All you're doing now is burying yourself and your family in trouble. You're disrespecting the Volturi and yet again endangering your mate through your ignorance."

Edward sneered, getting angry at me "since when did you become a puppet for the Volturi?"

"My days as a puppet ended with my marriage Edward. I respect the Volturi and trust them. They spared all our lives when they could have exterminated us all. You don't realise how lucky you are, you've been too sheltered for too long. Get your fucking heads together and stop dicking around" I felt Esme's gratitude and sent her a wave of calm. She tried too hard to keep quiet and went along with what her mate and the gifted ones wanted. Now she was being punished for not taking a stand.

The four of them kept to themselves for a while. Alec and I chatted quietly. We suddenly heard a growl. Esme. She never growled, preferring to suppress her vampire side. "What's going on?" Carlisle answered, "we were just having a little disagreement, it was no big issue"

"Really? So it's normal for Esme to growl?"

"Can I talk to you Jasper?" Her eyes were sad and desperate, I looked at Alec and nodded, he cut off everyone's senses except ours and Esme's. She sighed in relief. "Thank you, I need a breather, I've just got a little cabin fever I guess" she tried to palm off her problems, used to being the traditional self sacrificing mother. "That's fine Esme. I know you're worried and strung out. Alec, do you mind keeping them sedated while I take Esme hunting?" He nodded and we ran out, taking containers with us to bring animal blood back for the other Cullens.

Esme was is much higher spirits when we returned. We found Alec putting the remaining Cullens in various humorous poses "they wont remember anything, it will seem as if no time has passed" I chuckled, Edward had his arms raised, fingers splayed out. I raised an eyebrow at Alec who explained "Jazz hands". I nodded, Alice remained in the same position, but was now located on top of the book shelf and Carlisle had a flower up his nose. Esme stood their gaping, "what the hell?" She paused for a moment longer, taking in the scene, then burst out laughing. I whipped out my phone and took pictures for the others, the first few were blurred because of the uncontrollable laughter I was afflicted with.

_Iz? Hey Gorgeous, you gotta see this!_

_Oh my lord! Jasper! That's the funniest shit I've ever seen_

_I have photos too. The others wont want to miss out on this._

_Especially Aro, he's still in Eleazar's office with Jane and Demitri_

_Poor man. Poor Jane and Demitri too. _

I looked at Alec who was taking out his phone and taking pictures as well. "Get ready to record Major, I'm going to remove my power and you're not going to want to miss their reactions" I nodded. Esme pulled out her phone, shocking the rest of us "Jasper, you film Carlisle, Alec you film Alice and I'll film Edward". I was surprised, I thought Esme would be upset with us. I was one step closer to forgiving her.

We each focussed on our allocated Cullen. It was an absolute joy watching Carlisle slowly becoming aware and then tensing, realising something was different. I kept filming as he searched the room, feeling very disorientated. He wrinkled his nose, causing the flower to twitch and I lost it, laughing harder than I had before. I tried to keep the camera steady as Carlisle realised his predicament. He tugged on the petals, his vampire strength ripping them from the bud. He still had the stem hanging out his left nostril. Gently he pulled it out, trying not to wince as he did. Alec had managed to insert a long stem rose, there had been a good eight inches of greenery inhabiting Carlisle's sinuses. It was such an innocent prank, exactly what I would have expected from a 14 year old.

He paused, no doubt wondering how he ended up in his predicament. He looked at Alice, who was peering around bewildered, then growled at Alec who was filming her. Esme continued to film Edward who's hands were slowly descending. His eye brows were near his hairline. It was a fantastic moment, all of it recorded. We nodded to each other and stopped filming. We sent the videos via Bluetooth to each other while the other's looked on incredulous.

Isabella's laughter rang through my mind, Aro had just come out of the room as Alec's power had lifted from the Cullens. She had run up to him and grabbed his hand so he could view the "live feed" through the soul bond. They were currently recounting the events to the others stopping occasionally for a fit of laughter.

We distributed the blood we had stored, handing it around as a peace offering. Alec declined Carlisles repeated requests for him to try the Elk blood. "Carlisle, if you offer once more you will end up with more than a flower up your nose" Alec warned, I chuckled and added "yeah, there are plenty of other orifices" I raised an eyebrow daring him to continue. He sipped his blood and kept quiet. Alice and Edward shot us the occasional glares. Alec smirked "what were you saying about the Major being the Volturi's puppet, Edward?" He kept quiet, understanding that we would defend each other. Esme smiled at us gently and went to sit by Carlisle, keeping a few inches separating them.

It came time for the changing of the Guard, Isabella walked in with Jane. Again we received hugs from her, this time because of our use of Alec's power. Iz crushed her lips to mine, I missed her but looked forward to what she could do with the time allotted to her with the Cullens. I heard Alec tell his sister "don't be afraid to use your power. You don't let anyone in our family walk over us so don't let them try" Edward shuddered slightly. Good.

We returned to the Denali's house and were welcomed back as heroes.

**BPOV**

I was desperate to have some alone time with my mate, the day he spent guarding the Cullens had been torturous, I would have gone insane without the soul bond. Needless to say I was rather cranky and likely to do damage to any Cullen who pissed me off.

A few times throughout the shift it looked like Carlisle would be debating with him self whether to speak or not, Jane would always cease his internal debate by audibly asking me about my darker side. My favourite question so far was "so do you have a hand preference for crushing balls?" Edward had been watching us in a manner to unsettle us, he averted his eyes after that.

I was only too happy to answer her questions, i had heard about the extent of their psychodrama yesterday. While Carlisle lectured her incessantly, Edward and Alice asked grisly questions faster than she could answer. It was like a criminal interrogation. They were trying to break her, but she kept quiet, not responding to their efforts. It had taken hours for Aro to calm her and Demitri down.

The sun peaked in the sky, our day with the Cullens came to an end at midday. The last 24 hours had been almost fun thanks to Jane. She thought I should keep the name Ballbreaker for the outside world and restrict the Warden for bedroom use only. The Cullen's eyes had enlarged to saucers when she had casually announced that.

I could hear four sets of feet heading our way. Thank god, Jasper was meeting me here, unable to wait a second longer for me to reach the house. Aro, Demitri and Alec stepped in. The Volturi would be leaving for Volterra tonight with the Cullens. That would be a strained flight, I did not envy the Volturi.

We congregated around a campfire near the Denali's home. This was where we held a small ceremony for Charlie. I delivered a eulogy outlining the bravery of a man who dealt with mythical creatures and human monsters regularly. Who remained loyal to the people of a small rainy town despite his quiet, solitary nature. I was grateful for having a father who loved me and supported me no matter what. I voiced my gratitude for the Quileute's who would continue to keep peace in Charlie's absence. We spent hours telling stories about his life and love of fishing. Jasper remained at my side, supporting me in my grief. As night fell the Volturi and the Cullens left to catch their flight.

I said a quick farewell and immediately crashed into Jasper, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the woods. I needed him to myself for a while. It had been an emotionally difficult day. We hunted then ripped each other clothing off urgently. This was pure, violent need. He impaled me roughly, pinching my clit in the process. I scraped my nails down his back, urging him to ride me harder. We growled and clawed each other, desperate to fill the other's need. Climaxing didn't stop us but our actions evolved gradually into tender lovemaking.

Rose came to collect us hours later, we ungracefully detangled our bodies, dressed in the clothes she had provided and went to meet her. We tried not to be disgruntled about it, but I still felt deprived of my mate.

Our luggage was packed for us, everyone's belongings were in the tray of Peter's ute. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I were in the jeep again, thankfully Em was driving and Rose was shot gun. I was grateful for time to just be there with my mate, even if we were a little restricted in our actions.

The drive to Montana was relaxed, my bloodlust was under enough control that I didn't have to hold my breath and we chatted happily with no pressure from the outside world. The weather was on our side, remaining cloudy throughout our entire journey.

As we pulled up to the house that we had left in such a panic it really hit me. We didn't have anyone after us. There were no threats, no revenge, no monsters. It was done. I hugged my mate, sending him a burst of love, then took Peter and Charlotte's hands, dragging them for a private talk.

"Guys, we're free" they laughed. "Munchkin we know, there's no more Victoria and the Volturi haven't executed us."

"Exactly, do you realise that the ultimate threat, the Volturi, know our histories. They know everything and accept us for who we are. You have been so worried about them all this time because of Caius and the wars, I've been worried because they had reason to exterminate my world. There's no lingering worries left". Peter looked shocked "Char, what are we going to do? Worrying was our life". She laughed, "I don't know Petey, how about retire? We can sit on the porch all day acting like the Centarians we are"

"You mean watching the grass grow and shaking our walking sticks at anything that comes near our lawn?" She nodded "Char, I'd rather be dead, in fact I already am."

I left them to their bickering and went to see Jasper. "I heard what you said to Peter and Char, it's a difficult concept to get my head around" I nodded. "Hopefully my little chat will have an impact for how we all spend our last days living together. Jazz, we've all be institutionalised by fear. You, Peter and Char have been affected the most, its going to take some time. I think that's why Volterra has become so appealing recently. There's a mental security in being part of something greater. We can help them out sometimes and have a chance to come to terms with peace while not being allowed to dwell on it." He nodded in understanding, then pounced on me. Oh thank god, this was the best way to unwind for a few hours.

Night fell and we met with the others, all similarly dishevelled. We grinned knowingly at each other, relaxed, giddy and post-coital. Emmett and Peter devised a plan to obtain "Maximum Fun" in our last few days together.

We spent hours at Uncle Peter's Paradise, pulling various pranks on the small unsuspecting towns near by and an Epic Scavenger hunt. The house of Whitlock now boasted a new water fountain from one town and several bronze statues now littered the Amusement Park.

The six of us drove to the airport, just like our trip from Alaska the week before. Peter would drive back Emmett's Jeep while Char would bring the Ute back to their homestead. It would be sad to say goodbye, even if it was only temporary. We farewelled each other in our own way; with several threats to hunt down each other if we didn't remain in contact. Peter gave Jasper a protective cup as a gag gift and gave me several new pairs of handcuffs and four new night sticks. When I raised an eye brow he merely stated "scavenger hunt". We hugged and boarded the plane. A new life awaited us.


	24. Epilogue: A Song For The Soul

**One last time everyone, join me in yelling "SM OWNS THE CHARACTERS" etc**

**Fluffs ahoy!**

* * *

BPOV

I stood in front of the double oak doors waiting for the music to start. The ceremony was about to commence, it was our special day. I couldn't wait to see Jasper, he was waiting on the other side of those doors looking sexy as hell. I could picture him standing in front of Aro who was officiating, while Peter and Emmett stood at his side. Aro was currently addressing our guests.

We had been Volterra for a year today. Our time here had started out pleasantly enough, getting to really know the ways of our kind. Vampires in general were completely different to what I had encountered previously. True, there was a wide variety of personalities in every culture, but the Cullens and Whitlocks differed as much from "mainstream vampires" as real sparkly vampires differed to Hollywood's version. This new level of socialisation kept us on our toes, frequently requiring us to strategise as much as we had in our past life where we stood on the cusp of the human world.

Thankfully all our time in Volterra had been less dramatic. Admittedly it was frustrating talking with other females, they romanticised Jasper and I as the pinnacle of mates, and as a consequence insisted on Jasper and I getting married. Unfortunately, I was unable to remove limbs as the main perpetrators were the Volturi Wives. I kept trying to explain my lack of faith in the institution of marriage and they kept trying to coerce us. Fortunately, I had Rosalie, Charlotte, Jane and Esme by my side.

I had seen the occasional "other" Cullen roaming the halls. They would nod in greeting and move on to what ever trite crap they were doing. Since arriving most of the Cullens had managed to socially alienated themselves. Carlisle, Edward and Alice had recently learned to stop trying to convert others to the animal diet, of course only after they had been confronted by Caius. Now they kept to themselves scurrying around the Castle.

Esme had no such difficulty. She had immediately befriended the wives, enjoying the company of other vampires immensely despite the differences in diet. She was still married to Carlisle, but made it clear she didn't support his preaching. She tried to help me when the Wives became persistent in discussing my relationship, often trying to change the topic of discussion whenever it veered to Jasper and I. Esme became like a sister, no longer having to nurture those around her. Rose, Esme and I began hunting together, referring to it as "secret women's business" or "Vegetarian Vamps Anonymous" often driving our menfolk crazy. Jane and Char would often join us, but would keep their distance while we sucked on the local wildlife.

Jasper and I had reached a plateau in our lives, while the meet and greets at the Palace were great we itched to get out in the world. We had started meeting with Caius, offering our assistance in minor scuffles in the immortal world. A Vampire in Arizona was rumoured to be creating newborns having heard the 'legend' of Benito, Maria and the Southern Major. We had taken care of the problem ourselves. The young vampire, Joshua, had nearly shat himself when he came face to face with the legendary Southern Major himself.

Before he was even able to ask for Jasper's autograph we had him dismembered and burned, along with his army. Caius had been grateful to us, he was sickened by anything to do with the Wars. We joined the extermination squad, but only specialised in Newborn armies. Peter and Char would join us in dealing with the more prolific fuckers and we were able to bring Jane with us when necessary. She had become our close friend along with Alec and Demitri. We were able to liaise between all the teams due to the extent of our experience and abilities. Aro would also look to us on occasion, Jasper's expertise in warfare and newborn creation was proving essential in debriefing the stealth squad.

Emmett and Rose were now considered part of the Volturi family, often assisting the guard and brothers in dealing with human matters. Emmett had begun to study with Aro, he had a simple view of the world and was incredibly insightful in his observations. Aro was ecstatic to have a different perspective to bring to his research. Rose advanced her knowledge in mechanics, expanding from vehicle maintenance to a wide variety of Engineering disciplines. She was more at peace now and many of the guard found it difficult to believe she had been called an "Ice Queen" at Forks High.

We successfully maintained contact with Petey and Char with weekly phone calls, emails and skype. They had finally taken their first steps into Volterra last week. They were here for today's ceremony. Char had helped in organizing the guests and decorating the hall, while Jane took care of the attire and ensuring our requirements were followed exactly. The Cullens would be attending today, along with the guard, friends and Family. Aro, Peter and Emmett would be the hosts of the evening, taking care of speeches and music.

The music started, that was my queue to enter. Our song of choice was by the Sex Pistols. We had received a lot of criticism for it, especially from the Wives, but it was a song that summed up our lives. I entered the room. Rustic, simple wooden tables were dotted around. They held our honoured guests, all of which wore jeans and plain cotton shirts. They had been given the choice of wearing simple sneakers or cowboy boots, our guests were dressed similarly to Jasper and I. Jane had dressed me in a set of dark jeans, sneakers and red long sleeved t-shirt while Jasper was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and cowboy boots.

Aro introduced Jasper and I as our eyes met. I crossed the room to meet my mate, the "Un-Wedding" was in full progress. He held me close as we swayed to the music and kissed me as Sid Vicious' voice rang out:

'_There were times,  
__I'm sure you knew,  
When there was fuck, fuck  
Fuck all else to do  
But through it all,  
When there was doubt,  
I shot it up or kicked it out  
I faced 'em all and the world  
And did it my way'_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

*Waves* Thank you so much for your support during this story. I have left the story a little open ended so I can return to it in the future, I already have a few ideas for one shots and a prequel (essentially Jasper's history with Petey and Char included).

**I have a lot of plans to write more, not just about this story but other characters etc, but I wont be uploading much over the next few months. I'm wanting to play around a bit with writing privately and see what I can do. This story is my second attempt at writing ever and it's been incredible reading all the feedback you guys have given. **

**My initial plans for I Did It My Way changed completely with your reviews. I only had two violent scenes planned (the initial confrontations with Edward and Alice), I wasn't going to include the Volturi and there was not going to be any lemons. It probably would have only been 30k words in total. So thank you for helping and supporting the story and making it a hell of a lot more interesting in the process.**

**Epic hugs to all, Adios!**

**~Nads**


End file.
